Moemon Adventure: THE SQUAD Adventures!
by SMDBZX
Summary: Well after sitting around bored waiting for the author to do his thing, I was told I got to play a free version of the new Pokemon games. Instead, I pressed a button and 'the squad' was sent to the world of moemon. Great. (M for saftey, debatebly T)
1. Wanna free copy?

**UPDATE: 11/19/17**

 **Yo! SMDBZX here! If you want to put in an OC...we'll here is what you'll need! (PM Me)**

 **Give me a basic description of your OC. Basically just skin color, and clothing.**

 **Give me 2 or 3 examples of what he/she would say, as well as their personality. Examples of catch phrases are like "Get your game on!" or "Believe It!". And personality examples would be things like; Tsundere, Overconfident, Emo etc.**

 **Have moemon around are strength level. Don't give me an OC with a level 76 Muk when were only level 29. Give specific moves and their nature as well.**

 **Moemon is a parody (I guess you would call it that) of Pokemon, which is owned by Nintendo! I will try to make this as interesting as possible, so give me as much crap as you want in reviews, because I want to make this as good as possible. I will also answer all questions, whether its PM or review, so go ahead….Cause I learned a lot of things in my first go at the story -_- ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Somewhere**

" I like food because it's yummy! I will put this in my tummy! We can have all the rice, all we need to do is go! Go! Grab a bowl! GRAB A BOWL! !" My alarm clock went off, making me jump up.

"Did someone say food?" I asked excitedly as I jumped up off my bed flipping onto the floor. Once I realized it was just TFS parody of Dragon Soul, I turned it off and got disappointed. I looked at the time on my phone, a Samsung Galaxy S5. A bit outdated in 2017, the year of our Lord and Savior, Trump. But then again he's building a fence to save money, so that doesn't matter. It's 6:30, and for some reason, my parent said that I could stay home while they were in Vegas, so i'm by myself. I took a shower, put on deodorant, brush my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, the normal things. Im Michael Jay! Dimensional Traveler, Jinchuriki, Super Saiyan, pro duelist, Beyblade, wherever the heck I go I have some title. And today is the day I start to get a new one. I was in my black sleeveless shirt, with my tan and dark brown jacket on top, with blue pants since the author can't get original. I was about to leave when I realize something. Its Saturday….and I didn't have school all week anyway. I sighed as I walked into my room and barrel rolled onto my bed. I got on my phone and started playing Pokemon Glazed, because the new games suck, well by that I mean there too easy for me. To add more to it the designs have been getting un-original since gen 5 since I thought gen 4 was decent in design, why do we have Trubbish!?

"Well, today is going to be boring. I would say something plot important is going to happy, but those normally happen on Monday's or Friday's. I mean, unless SMDBZX productions dis fallow's his design choice, but he wouldn't-" before I could finish my sentence the doorbell went off. Well SMDBZX can surprise me sometimes. I got up to check the door, only to see the mail has something in it. I walk out to my mailbox and check it, inside is a letter. I open up and it say's the following.

 _Dear Young Trainer,_

 _You have been chosen to play the latest Pokemon game to be released, Pokemon Clear Diamond and Glowing Ruby, you may take two friends with you. The bus leaves today, don't worry we'll come to you._

 _Sign,_

 _The Pokemon Company_

"Huh that's new, normally Daisy (Goddess of Love and Death) would have something to do with something like this. Oh well, I guess I should go get THE SQUAD!" I yelled. It was only 7:30 in the morning, but Imma gets them anyways. I ran down to the other side of town and snuck through the back door of my first friend's house, David. I call him Davish. "Pssst….hey Davish!" I said, shaking him. He got up rubbing his eyes. After I explained everything and he got dressed, we got our second friend. His name was Holden. We met up at my house for safety, eating some pancakes I made. They weren't the best, but they were decent.

"So what's the deal?" Davish asked me. I looked back at him, pulling out the letter I received and showed it to them. They both knew I was a dimensional traveler, but only Davish believed me. Holden liked hearing my stories, but he sometimes couldn't handle them.

"I see….well that'll be a good opportunity to see if I can buy the game," Holden said to us. To be honest, Holden doesn't know much. He know's some typing, and some of the more popular Pokemon, but he would probably die in the real world of Pokemon. Good thing we're not going to a different world or anything like that!

"So when's the bus going to get here? Or Car or whatever were taking." Davish asked me. I opened up my phone and counted down to zero with my fingers. As soon as I closed my hand the doorbell went off again, and we walked up to the door. There was nothing but a box there, that was strange. We opened the box inside, after making sure we were in a secure room. On the inside was a note saying that we would go to them. What did that mean?

"Hey Michael, what's this?" Holden asked me. I told him to give it to me. It was a silver box with a red button on it. Well, it was a rectangular box, with the word 'moe' on each side. On the bottom was a Pokeball.

"Well you're the dimensional traveler Michael, what did Daisy do to you this time?" Davis asked me. He know's all about Daisy, but this was their work. She would do something much more...dramatic, like dropping me out of the sky or something.

"Imma push the button," I told them. Holden and David looked at each other, before looking at me.

"Don't press that button!" They yelled at me.

"Imma press it."

"Don't press it."

"IMMA PRESS IT!"

" DON'T YOU DARE!"

"IMMA DO IT!"

"FUCKING PRESS IT AND WE'LL DOUBLE TEAM YOU!"

"IMMA PRESS THE MOTHER FLIPPING BUTTON BECAUSE SHIA LABEOUF JUST DO IT MEMES!" I yelled.

"Michael….no." They said finally. I looked at the bottom. Then them, and repeated this for about a minute.

"Beep." I said as I clicked the button. There was a bright flash before everything turned black.

 **SMDBZX PRODUCTIONS**

 **MOEMON! KANTO EDITION…**

 **PRESS START TO CONTINUE!**

* * *

"Hello there, my name is Oak." Professor Oak said to me? What in the fu? "And welcome to the world of moemon!"

"Ahhhh….son of a bit-" Oak interrupted me before I could finish.

"Now let's start with introductions! What's your name?" Oak asked me.

M-I-C-H-A-E-L

"Ahh, Michael. Great name. Now, this is your rival….err, what's his name again? Im old, please don't judge me." The professor said to me. There was a guy who was a little overweight, he had jet black hair down to his eyebrows, and a black jacket. You could see his white shirt by the top part of his jacket unzipped. He had shorts on with black tennis shoes.

"Hmmmmm….imma name him…..he looks familiar….Caleb?" I asked myself. He looked like an old buddy of mine named that, so it seemed fit.

"All right! Just remember, this world is violent. It's not as pretty as Pokemon. Your moemon can die, and the wild Moemon are complete savages if angered. Farewell!" Oak said to me, everything turned white again before I lost consciousness and heard a bang. It sounds like more than one person landed here.


	2. Whats a moemon oh, thats a moemon

*THUD*

"Ughh….are you guys okay?" I asked my two friends. All I could hear was groans.

"Well besides the fact I went through a Pokemon titles screen, and I'm a little off balance yeah," David said to me. David has brown hair like me, reaching about halfway down his head, we look identical almost aside from our clothes. We both had blue eyes too and were fairly skinny. David is wearing a black and white striped jacket with a blue long sleeve shirt under it. He has blue pants on and had blue tennis shoes on. Holden had slightly lighter brown hair and weighed more than us due to his fat. His eyes were an emerald (no pun intended) green. He wore a black shirt with blue pants that had holes in it, but that was for design choice. He wore glasses as well, but currently, they have shades on them. I'm 5'7, Holden is 5'8 and Davish is 5'5.

Are you supposed to feel like you going to puke…" Holden asked picking up his glasses. I used to have to wear glasses, but after I got a stronger body that wasn't a problem anymore.

"Don't worry Holden, it was like that for me the first time I went through a dimensional loop….and judging, by the way, are room looks, I would say we are in pallet town," I said to him. I looked outside. Yep, Pallet Town. I could see the neighbor's house, a house across from us, and the professor's lab. I ran downstairs, exactly like the games minus the mother.

"Well, Michael looks like we're back at it again," Davis said to me. He has been on a dimensional trip once, unlike Holden. So that's why I and Davish aren't freaking out. Well actually, i'm pretty worried.

"Guys….I can't contact Daisy. So we're going to have to find our own way home. If we want to go, to be honest, I wanna stay here." I said to them. They all just looked at me, gave a shrug and nodded. "All right, judging by logic and intel we should go to the professors! Because the professor always gives Pokemon...or moemon according to the game title. Huh, wonder what those are."

"Can't be too bad right?" Holden asked me. He wasn't wrong. I think I don't know, I have been raped by women and forced to regrow my arm. So there not much I havent seen. Hell, i've seen the Vietnam war, it was not pretty, to say the least. We walked down the road, saying hi to random people, and other jazz. We walked up to the professors, and unlike what Holden and Davis tried, I just opened the door. It was a simple lab, you had the entrance with books inside and high tech gadgets. Then you walk up the stairs on the side and you see oak.

"Oh kids, what are you doing here?" Prof. Oak asked us. Davish was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Oh cut the crap oak, you know why we're here. Nice try on a joke though, try reading 10'000 ways to be a good joker." I said to Oak. He nodded, which means he did know.

"I suppose it's time. Okay, here are three moemon on the table. since you already knew, Michael you get first to pick." Oak said. Davish and Holden got jealous, but I knew who I wanted to pick. I'm a gen one'er. I walked up the far right, grabbed the ball, and put a black hat with a red Pokeball which was on the table on backward, and threw it in the air.

"Charmander I choose you!" I yelled. I expected to see my cute, fire lizard buddy. I was very wrong. Out came a little girl who goes about to my knee. She had red hair which went halfway down her head, covered most of her ears, and went down her neck a bit and had beautiful orange eyes. She had on a red dress with orange in the middle, with tiny black shoes, and looked…*Clears throat* veery loli. But KAWAII as hell! Ahah! Didn't expect Japanese in here did ya? "Ummmmm…..Prof. Oak...this isn't….what is...is this a moemon?" I asked.

"Indeed it is. That is Charmander, you have to be patient with that one. She's a little shy and levels a little slower than most moemon." Oak said to me. As long as she doesn't do anything adorable I should be fine.

"Uhmmmm….excuse me but...who is my new trainer?" Charmander asked her hand up to her mouth. She was so shy and it was adorable. I gave a little squeal and lifted her up squeezing her.

"You are so adorable! From now on you will be Charla! Charla the Charmander!" I said to the newly named Charla. Oak gave a nod.

"Yes, you must nickname your Moemon, it is in the guide book." Prof. Oak said to us. Davis and Holden aren't good with names after a while, let's hope they don't need to catch many moemon. "Now Hol-"

"Hold on Oak, Holden should get Bulbasaur. No offense guys, but Holden I think it's best you start with the easiest to raise." I said to Holden.

"What! C'mon that's stupid!" Holden yelled at me. I sighed, looked at Davish, and we looked at Holden.

"Holden tell us, what is super effective against ground type?" Davish asked Holden. Holden stood there and thought for a second.

"Grass?" He asked questionably. It makes sense, I'll give him that much. Davish walked over to the middle moeball. "F-fire!?"

"Okay Squirtle, let's go," Davis said. Prof. Oak got the 'oh shit I forgot look' before Davis released his moemon. Just as the moemon was released, he was tackled onto the ground.

"I forgot to mention...Squirtle likes to give hugs." Prof. Oak said. Tell us now do you? That's useful. Squirtle was a little girl just barely smaller than Charla, I barely noticed. She had blue hair similar to Charla's, except she had fewer bangs and more at the back of her neck. She wore a blue yellow shirt with some blue swimming trunks.

"Hugs! Are you my new trainer? Does my new trainer want hugs!?" Squirtle asked. Davish was trying to get her off. Even I, the strongest in the squad, could not pry her off his head. Because that's where she decided she was sitting.

"And that leaves me and the under-rated moemon...it's okay, I'm not cool anyways," Holden said to himself. Holden walked up, taking a deep breath. He grabbed the ball and threw it into the air, and the moemon came out. Bulbasaur had light green eyes with green hair around her head, like Charla's except neater. She had freckles on her face and wore a green long sleeve shirt which was also a dress. She had glasses on her face, making look even more adorable.

"*Yawn* Hello, my name is Bulbasaur. I'm assuming you are my pathetic excuse for a 'trainer'?" Bulbasaur asked. I said 'shots fired from a savage' and Davish went with 'roasted!'.

"W-what….is she normally like this?" Holden asked a bit worried. The Professor put his hand to his chin.

"No, from what I remember she's only like that when she's tired. I wouldn't make her mad when she's like that either." Oak said. Why was that?

"Get off of my back." Holden told his Bulbasaur, who held a knife to his throat saying 'no' before falling asleep. I used my skills to take the knife, give it to Prof. Oak, and asked for are items. Prof. Oak gave us a Pokedex, and ten moeball's each. With that, we left for route one.

"Hey Davish, what did you nickname your hat?" I asked since Squirtle was sitting on Davish head using him as a chair, or ladder.

"Imma call her squirt. Got nothing better." Okay, that's fine. "What about Bulbasaur?" Davish asked Holden, who was holding a sleeping Bulbasaur in his arms currently.

"I'm going to call her Bell," Holden said. I smiled, it's new to see him take something seriously. "Can we get some more sleep at that house? I wasn't ready to get up so early." Holden said. Heh, same old, same old.

"Fine, it'll give us some moemon to fight with," I said. I picked up Charla, who held onto me. I love kids, so currently I was living the dream. "Hey, Charla?" I whispered to a currently tired Charmander.

"Yeah?" She quietly asked back in response. Stage one moemon are definitely not morning people.

"Do you want to sleep with me or in your moeball?" I asked Charla. She got a tighter grip, so I assumed that was a yes. We went upstairs, used the bed's which were in the house (there was three mashed together), and slept. Although Charla was the only one to sleep outside her moeball. Davish didn't know if he'd get wet, and Holden said he was going to scold her for holding a knife to his throat. Fair enough I guess.

* * *

 **And that's that. I'm uploading these first two chapters at the same time, so I hope you enjoyed until the next chapter. Here is where we will keep ending updates (if there isn't one up top or something came up while writing) and the trainers of the chapter and their moemon. No reason to do that right now, so I hope you have a lovely, lovely day!**


	3. Route 1 Holden's training!

**Review responses! (EEEEK! I'm so happy!)**

 **Rocki. - Ummm….you're mentioning lolli's but I'm not sure if you're trying to tell me something. Sorry, i'm not smart when it comes to being social.**

 **XSpicyCharizard- Hi, Nice to meet you too! I'm happy you're intrigued! I don't understand about my writing style, explain if you want, but you said I do it well so I don't care if you do! I did the same with my first two stories! I deleted my first (Collab with non-writer SuperSaiyan14/12 I don't remember) and the second one went the wrong direction. I do agree moemon is pretty cool, cute is a good word. I answered the rest of your review in PM, so you'll see that there. I hope to see more reviews from you later on, but if it becomes a pain don't review on every chapter, kay?**

* * *

"Okay, guy's, ready?" I asked my friends and fellow moemon. Well not exactly fellow, i'm not a moemon, or am I? Illuminati confirmed? I don't know, I think we would need a triangle Pokemon for that….I hope I didn't 'jinx' it!

"I felt like someone made a really bad pun but aside from that yeah I'm good," Davish said to me. I nodded, before looking to Holden, who was tying his shoes. I'm worried about him, he's nothing like me and Davish. I'm a dimensional traveling warrior, and Davish is a soul reaper in the dimension he was sent too. Holden though, he's just human, not too mention he doesn't know much about Pokemon. Sure he know's some of the popular ones, and he know's the obvious type advantages, but he isn't a trainer. But that's why we're the squad, Davish to lead us about Sinnoh Pokemon, me to lead them through the regions, and Holden to be there for help. And this isn't like the games, are moemon have needs. Sure you could feed them after X and Y, but they didn't need to be fed though, you could let them not have food. But this isn't a game, are moemon need to be fed, and they might die.

"I'm ready Michael, you coming Bella?" Holden asked. Bella ran up in a happy mood laughing, riding on his foot as he walked. Eventually we had to pry her off, but I still couldn't get Squirt off of Davish head, she liked it up there. Although this helped Davish know that she won't get wet in the middle of the night, making her able to sleep outside her Moeball. And Holden was still Iffy at best about Bella. But he would try it out, since they were more or less are kids currently, which is super awesome since I love kids. As we were walking up to Route 1 I thought of something.

"Hey guy's, you know what? We haven't thought of checking the moedex on our moemon," I said to the group. We all stopped and gave a 'ooohhh' sound. "Come here Charla," I said to Charla, who was right behind my leg the whole walk. I got out my moedex and opened it up onto Charla.

 **Name: Charla**

 **Species: Charmander**

 **National Number: 4**

 **Height: 1'9 (an inch under average)**

 **Weight: 16 pounds (2 pounds under average)**

 **Weak against: Water, Rock.**

 **Ability: Blaze; raises fire type moves by 1.5X when HP is 25% or lower.**

 **LV: 5**

 **Moves: Scratch, Growl, Outrage.**

 **Nature: Quiet**

 **Charmanders are normally energetic warrior Moemon who will disobey newbie trainer to fight. Charmanders love the heat, and hate rain. They refuse to go out into the rain, although few have trained their Charmanders to not be affected from this trait. Charmanders are extremely rare, and are nearly impossible to find in the wild.**

"Huh, so you're a tiny little Charmander aren't ya?" I asked Charla, rubbing her head. Davish walked up to me.

"But it said she knew Outrage, that's an egg move. How come she has it?" Davish asked me. I just shrugged as I picked up Charla. I wonder what will happen if I use it, I've never seen it in action before so I wouldn't know.

"Ummm guys, what's Outrage?" Holden asked us. We showed him the move in the moedex, it didn't show what it looked like, it was more like a quick Wikipedia page. Holden nodded, as Davish pulled out his moedex and checked out Squirtle.

 **Name: Squirt**

 **Species: Squirtle**

 **National Number: 7**

 **Height: 1'8**

 **Weight: 20 pounds**

 **Weak Against: Grass, Electric**

 **Ability: Torrent; Water type moves up 1.5X when HP is 25% or lower.\**

 **LV: 5**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl, Bubble**

 **Nature: Lovely (Up DEF; Minus ATK)**

 **Squirtles are very protective over their master when it comes to wild moemon, and loves to be near them. Wild Squirtle spend most of their time near water, while tamed they will swim whenever they get the chance. Squirtle also loves to play childish, non-harmful pranks once they learn water gun.**

Davish sighed at this. He was probably thinking something along the lines of "I got a prankster on top of my head, great". Or something like that. I don't know, i'm not Davish.

"That leaves you, Holden," Bella said to Holden, who was messing with his moedex. He eventually found the right button and settings and used it to study his Bulbasaur.

 **Name: Bella**

 **Species: Bulbasaur**

 **National Number: 1**

 **Height: 2'5 (0'1 above average)**

 **Weight: 15 pounds (.2 pounds below average)**

 **Weak Against: Fire, Ice, Flying, Psychic**

 **Ability:** **Chlorophyll**

 **Level: 5**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Nature: Docile**

 **Bulbasaur are normally pretty relaxed and easy to raise, so it is preferred with those not sure about being able to train a moemon. They are very docile, and will bathe in the sun when they get the chance.**

"Huh...so we all have something special about are moemon. Mine has an egg move, Davish has a nature not in the games, and Holden your's has its species hidden ability! I think things are turning out in our favor," I said to the group. "Of course we havent left town. I say we head into the route and towards Viridian city!" I declared. With that we all headed down route one, where we were planning to level up, and possibly catch a new moemon.

"Hey Michael, what type of moemon are on route one?" Holden asked me. I thought about it, if it's only like the games then there should only be Rattata and Pidgey. I want a Pidgey, and a Rattata would be good practice for Holden. Just in case we get separated from each other. I opened up the Moedex, asking what kind of moemon were here, and it did a scan. There weren't any results since we hadn't had a moemon scanner installed. So we went off of instinct. It was mostly a long road, with trees on the side with tall grass, and that waterfall that Misty was at on the first episode. Real beautiful. We kept on walking until I stopped, looking into the grass. A Rattata. "Oh sweet, a moemon. Are you going to catch it?" Holden asked.

"I was wanting you to catch it. It's not the best moemon, but It'll not only be good for training but you'll be able to catch a moemon. Give it a go," I said to Holden, who seemed surprised I was letting him. Davish was too, but not as much as him, "Start with sending Bella out there."

"Really? That's it?" Holden asked. He must have thought there was more to it than that. Bella started walking up to it, then she attacked Rattata, causing it to come out in the open. "Ok Bella...ummm...use Tackle!" Holden yelled, nervous. Bella nodded running up to tackle the Rattata. She had purple hair cut perfectly, kinda like Trunks from Dragon Ball Z, except on of her hairs went down to her eyebrows. She had on a purple shirt with white in the middle, and had purple long socks with white shoes. The Rattata was knocked back, it got back up and Tackled Bella back.

"Holden, don't kill it, but don't give it time to attack!" I yelled at Holden. He nodded, paying attention to the fight. The Rattata and Bella had a stare down, before the Rattata went for another Tackle. Bella dodged, waiting for orders. "Also, growl lowers the enemy's attack!" I yelled at him.

"Right, thanks. Ummmm….crap, uh," Holden wasn't thinking fast enough. I looked at David, who grabbed his moeball. Charla and Squirt got themselves ready to jump in if need be, "Use growl, Bella!" Holden commanded. Bella let out a sound wave, which knocked the Rattata back.

"Holen, keep up the offense while strategizing! If you don't it might run away!" Davish yelled at Holden. Bella was hit to the the ground again, I could see she had a bruise on her face, and her hand was cut on a rock, I knew that because I could see the bloody rock.

"Ok, Bella use Growl, after that use Tackle!" Holden yelled. Bella used another sound wave, which stopped the Rattatas Tackle, and then she tackled her into a tree. The Rattata was covered in dirt and had some scratches. She also had some bruises on her, wiping some blood from her mouth. "R-right...ummm….go moeball!" Holden yelled, throwing a red and white ball.

"Well I'll-be-damned, we didn't tell the Yamcha what to do that time." I noted to Davish, who laughed at the joke. The Rattata was sucked into the ball. It shook once, it shook twice, it shook three times, and then the button in the middle turned white. Holden jumped into the air, bringing his fist down. He went to pick up the ball, and put it on his belt. He went down to Bella, who was dirty and bruised.

"You cut your hand? You okay?" Holden asked Bella. Bella stared at him with an angry look, before smiling.

"I'm a little beat up, but yeah. How about next time you give me permission to dodge." Bella said to Holden. Then I had to explain to Holden that he could tell his Moemon to dodge and that he was an idiot. "It's okay, we'll learn together."

"Thank's Bella, thank's," Holden replied. Although on the inside he felt like an idiot, he learned how to battle, and got experience. And that was what really mattered to him, because he had the same plan as the others, "Because we're going to be Pokemon- I mean Moemon masters!"

* * *

 **CUT! Alright, that's this chapter. I want to get done with Route 1 before I have to go to Florida on Sunday. So maybe three more chapters before Sunday? Also, give me your thoughts on how I gave each moemon something special about them. Charla with the egg move (It'll be important later), Bella with the hidden ability, and David with the new nature. I'll create new natures when I see it is needed. Anyway's, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time we'll continue on route 1!**

 **TEAMS!**

 **Michael**

 **Charla (Charmander): Scratch, Growl, Outrage.**

 **David**

 **Squirt (Squirtle): Tackle, Growl, Water Gun**

 **Holden**

 **Bella (Bulbasaur): Tackle, Growl**

 **Rattata (Not named yet): Tackle, tail whip.**


	4. Viridian City!

**XSpicyCharizard: What!? An update? Nooo….WE GOT ANOTHA ONE! It's Ironic cause last chapter was the longest as of the time I'm writing this. Thank's for the feedback, as for the PM, im glad I know someone understands the frustrations of getting views but no reviews!**

* * *

"So Holden, what are you going to name your Rattata?" I asked. Holden put his hands behind his head. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to name her. I thought of a good name. "How about Ratechel? Suggest she's a Rattata and gives her a real name."

"I guess that'll work," Holden said to me, "I'll ask her after we get to the moemon Center and heal up, because I want food!" Holden exclaimed. I stopped as I realized something I completely forgot about.

"A-about that….do you guys have any money?" I asked. They looked at each other, before they realized what I meant. Healing your moemon is free, but we have no money to feed ourselves.

"Crap you're right!" Davish yelled. I was about to say we ignore are hunger when I saw a tree, with blue berries. "Any Ideas Michael? Holden?"

"Actually yeah, let's take some berries from that tree!" I yelled running up to the tree. Holden and are Moemon, minus Bella since she got hurt, ran to the tree. I looked for a way to climb it, but it was completely flat. Then I saw my solution. Further out in the field we were in, a moemon laid in the grass, a moemon I wanted. A Pidgey, she could fly up there, and get us food! I walked up, signalling Charla to follow me. We got as close as we possibly could. "Charla use Scratch!"

"O-okay! Here I go!" Charley said to herself as she jumped up, and scratched the Pidgey across the chest, stopping it from backing away. The Pidgey had brown hair down to her neck, with bangs down to her eyes. She had on a brown sweater with white on the edges, and brown shorts. On her feet were brown boots, her blue eyes aren't that intimidating though. The Pidgey used Tackle on Charla, who jumped back up from her hands onto her feet. Charla had a nervous, but determined face.

"Okay now follow up with a Growl, then weaken her with a Scratch!" I yelled. Charla let out a growl, which weakened Its attack, then she went up and scratched her across the face, purposely not doing any fatal damage. The Pidgey swiped its hand and blew some sand in Charla's eyes, then proceed to tackle her to the ground. Before she could keep attacking I threw a moeball, which captured the Pidgey. "Alright! Charla are you alright?" I asked my Charmander. She was trying to wipe her eyes, but was tripping over everything.

"Master I can't-" She paused before remembering what I said, "Mikey I can't see!" Charla complained. My heart nearly blew to pieces when she said Mikey. I walked up, and cleared out her eyes with my jacket.

"There is that better?" I asked, picking up the moeball of my newly caught moemon. Charla noded. I picked her up and put the hat I found in the professor's lab on her head. I then walked up to the others. "How does Pido sound? No too obvious….Anemi? Yeah that'll do." I say to myself. I walk up and release my newly caught Pidgey.

"Ughhh...man you pack a punch. You caught me, so what now?" She asked. She's quite obedient she?

"Well first your name, Anemi. It stands for Goddess of air and wind...I think that what it was at least...oh well." I said to her. Davish squatted down next to her.

"A Pidgey I'm assuming?" Davish asked, Anemi nodded her head. "I thought so. I guess it's just me then. Oh well, guess I'll catch me a Spearow, anyways how are we going to get the Oran Berries in the tree's?"

"Well that's easy Davish," I said to Davish, "Anemi, could you get us down some berries?" I asked Anemi, who flew up and ate a berry, before dropping down some for me and the others. Conveniently the Prof. gave us backpacks, so I put about ten berries into a berry pouch I found in the house. After we ate, I pulled out my moedex to check out Anem.

 **Name: Anemi**

 **Species: Pidgey**

 **National Number: 16**

 **Height: 1'2**

 **Weight: 3.5 pounds**

 **Weak against: Electric, Ice, Rock**

 **Ability: Keen Eye; prevents accuracy loss**

 **LV: 4**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand attack**

 **Nature: Obedient (SPD up HP down)**

 **Pidgey are usually found in forest, or in fields when looking for food. They are very docile, but when disturbed or distressed it will attack with fierce violence. Unlike their Spearow counter parts, they will not kill other Moemon, and will leave the for dead. Unless told by their trainer, of course.**

"Huh, that's pretty neat. Guess we'll need to be careful around those Spearow huh?" I asked. Davish gave a shrug and Holden was trying to get his moedex to work again, trying to remember what button did what. After he got it to work, he got Ratechel next to him and used his moedex.

 **Name: Ratechel**

 **Species: Rattata**

 **National Number: 19**

 **Height: 1'1 (0'1 foot shorter)**

 **Weight: 7.7 pounds**

 **Weak against: Fighting.**

 **Ability: Guts; raises attack by 50% if status condition is met, does not lower attack if suffering burn status.**

 **LV: 6**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack.**

 **Nature: Cocky (Raises ATTACK lowers DEF)**

 **Rattata are scavengers, and love to eat any type of food. Rattata get very cocky in battle, and usually get over confident. In severe cases, they get extremely depressed and won't battle even if the trainer commands them. This moemon can bite through shoes, so be careful.**

"All right, seem's like I got a good Moemon on my team." Holden said to himself and Ratecal. Ratechel gave a prideful 'hmph' and crossed her arms.

"Of course you did, I'm the only moemon you'll ever need. I'm already stronger than Bella over there. No offense, she is strong, but compared to me she's nothing," Ratechel said to Holden.

"Aw hell no! Get over here and put your money where your broken teeth are!" Bella yelled. We didn't think Bella had it in her to use that language. Squirt went to calm down Bella, and Anemi went towards Ratechel to calm her down. Charla was scared and hid behind my leg, crying a bit. I lifted her up and told her it would be okay, and this was normal between friends. Remember if we're using level's to judge, she's just barely a child. Although Ratechel wasn't wrong. If she'd used Quick Attack, and/or me and Davish weren't there to help him, Bella would most likely be outmatched. Then again according to the moedex moemon gain EXP as they fight, not by winning fights. Although that gives huge EXP. We had to end up returning Ratechel to her moeball. Once again we continued walking, Davish had Squirt on his head, and Charla was cuddling up to me in my arms.

* * *

 **Later on….**

"Hey Michael, what's that up there?" Holden asked. I looked at what he was pointing at, and a smile appeared across my face.

"Michael….is that what I think it is?" Davish asked. An even bigger grin appeared on my face. No reason to lie about this one.

"We're here guy's, were at Viridian City!" I yelled, arriving at Viridian city was great. Although it isn't as big or small as you may think. The side that's there in the games, still there, it's the other side that's different. There's four more houses in the front, and in a slot in front of that, which is on the road to route 27 is a building saying "Police". "First things first, let's head to the moemon center."

"Right, your guys's moemon are pretty beat up huh?" Davish asked. I nodded. David was the only one not to catch a moemon. Weird now that I think about it. We walked into the moemon center and was greeted immediately.

"Hello! Welcome to the moemon center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked us. We gave her are moemon in their ball's, and we had to pry Squirt off of Davish head. She didn't battel true, but you should always get checked up. Davish and Holden went to different couches in the room. David got out his phone and started listening to music, while Holden did the same watching youtube videos. I wonder if he's watching those average minecraft let's play video's. I waited at the counter.

"Excuse me, were you three sent here from Prof. Oak?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to be surprised. Remember that guy I named during the first chapter? Yeah, it was him. Only this time he had a red bandana on his head.

"Well we were there earlier today, yes." I said to him, he nodded.

"Well hello there, my name is Caleb. I'm trying to catch all of the moemon in the world," Caleb said to me. I nodded, understanding his reasons were validable. Respectful definitely, it's a hard task he's trying to do. "Im also a moemon trainer though, getting the badges. Would you please battle me? You got a starter right?"

"Sorry, my moemon are getting patched up. Though I'd be glad to next time, as long as you don't kill them." I said to him. He gave a nodd.

"Yeah I understand. I'm happy some people understand that." Caleb said to me.

"What do you mean? Is it that violent?" I asked him. Surely it can't be that bad.

"About 85% of all trainers will kill another trainers moemon, or just let them die as they bleed on the ground. I read it in a book." Caleb said to me. I could feel Holden and Davish heard this, and we were all shocked. "Anyway's, i'm heading to Pewter. Be careful! Viridian Forest not only can be a maze, but it can also get you killed. The weedle there are very aggressive." He said to me.

"Thanks, I'll see you la-" Before I could finish my growling stomach interrupted me. "Ummm...yeah." I said outloud, embarrassed over my stomach.

"Why havent you ate?" Caleb asked me, knowing I was hungry. We didn't fill ourselves on berry's.

"We're broke. Don't even have a coin." I said to him. Well that last part was a lies since Holden had a penny, but that wouldn't help us. Caleb dropped a bag in my hand and left. Inside was 15'000 moedollars and 3 cards allowing free stays at moemon centers, as well as free food. So I called the others over, and we all took a one room. They were bunks, so this time we got to sleep by ourselves. Of course we slept with our moemon, even Anemi and Ratechel, so we weren't technically alone. I know I was very warm and cozy though :)

* * *

 **This is the last one until next week. Sorrry but I gotta go to florida and unless I can type a new chapter tommorrow, I wont have time. Then again I made this chapter today and today only….I'll start on it tommorrow, and I might finish it tommorrow. If not, next week latest. Promise. Anyway's, I hope you enjoy! Also I switch POV every 5 chapters. So after next chapter the POV will not be Michael's for awhile.**

 **Michael**

 **Charla (Charmander)**

 **Moves: Scratch, Growl**

 **Anemi (Pidgey)**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack**

 **Davish**

 **Squirt (Squirtle)**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Holden**

 **Bella (Bulbasour)**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Ratechel (Rattata)**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack.**


	5. Route 22

**Want your OC in the story? Look down below for detail.**

* * *

I woke up, Charla cuddling up to my side and Anemi next to my leg's, soaking in the sunshine from the window. I got up and stretched, letting out a yawn. I noticed Holden was still sleeping, and Davish was laying there, trying to sleep. It was nine in the morning, and I got out of bed, waking both of my Moemon.

"Davish, Holden, c'mon we got things to do," I told them. Davish took a deep breath, and sighed as he got up. He sat up on his bed, and as usual, Squirt jumped up onto his head. I realized something else. I stink. "Hey guy's actually, why don't I get in the shower while you guy's wake up. We should also wash are moemon too." I said to them.

"Nooo!" Charla yelled, I understand since she's a fire type. But she is getting in that tub! Ratechel and Anemi kinda shrugged, Squirt got excited, and Bella didn't feel like getting up yet. She and Holden are trying to sleep still. I got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the water, I made sure it was decently hot water, so I can enjoy scrubbing her as well. Luckily the Moemon Center had free shampoo and conditioner for both moemon of each type and humans. "Noooo! I don't wanna!"

"Charla I will slap you upside the head if I have to, so c'mon!" I yelled. I eventually got her pried off the door with the help of Anemi, and got her into the tub. I didn't mind seeing Charla naked since she's basically a little child, it isn't that bad. Well not until she evolves that is, I'm pretty sure they mature when they evolve. She settled down a bit more once she felt the water, and so I started. I got out the shampoo/conditioner and scrubbed it on her head, then got a cup full of water and washed it out. After that I had to get out the body wash and wash her body down, and before you ask, I had her take care of her under area. I'm not going to do that, no way in hell. After washing her off, I had her get out and I got a towel to dry her off. I didn't really think of her under area that time, not until after I had dried her off and got her clothes on that is. Next was Anemi, which was slightly harder. I had to get the shampoo and conditioner in her hair without hurting her, since her hair is long, unlike Charla's. After that I had to make sure I didn't hurt her body, since she isn't as durable as Charla. After that I dried her off, but this time I didn't embarrass my moemon, and had her dry her under area. Don't worry I didn't look either. After that I had Davish and Holden wash their Moemon. Holden wanted Bella to do it herself, but then Squirt sadi how they never washed themselves three of us took shower's, and I'm not going to explain what that was like.

"Okay guys," I looked at Charla, "And girls, are we ready to go?" I asked my friends. Davish had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and I know where we're going! Were heading to Route….27? Hold on, let me check this map." Davish said, checking his map he got. They give out maps for free here. I don't know if that's good or bad, we'll know later. "Sorry, Route 22 I plan on catching me a moemon, and it's not going to be one you guy's have."

"How about we catch different moemon?" Holden suggested. "There's 151 out there. And it would be more interesting to keep different moemon, minus the ones who have different evolutions." He had a point. Too have different Moemon would also make things less confusing. We went downstairs to eat, and after that we headed out towards Route 22, where hopefully we would get some good training done and catch a new moemon.

* * *

 **Route 22**

We walked down the path, looking around. We planned on catching a moemon for Davish here, train up a bit, and then buy supplies. After that we would head to Viridian Forest. I saw a sandshrew and some poliwags at Route 1, not to mention a Pidgeotto flying into Viridian Forest yesterday, so I don't know if I know all of the moemon in Viridian Forest. I know there'll be Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu. That's what I know for sure, and I'm thinking there'll be a chance to see Beedrill and Butterfree. As we were walking I saw a moemon, from what it looks like she is wearing some kind of red sweater, and she has brown hair which is a little spiky. IS SHE A SUPER SAIYAN! No, it would have to be yellow like Zapdos. I'll have to ask her about that.

"Hey Davish look, it's a Spearow!" I yelled. The Spearow and Davish noticed, but the Spearow didn't like it. She flew right at me, in which I barely dodged it. Squirt jumped off Davish head and tackled the Spearow to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell, don't you belong to that guy over there!" The Spearow asked. Squirt got into a battle ready stance. It sucked since she was wide open, but she was ready to dodge. The Spearow jumped forward, flying to attack Squirtle.

"Squirt, dodge the attack and use Growl! Then use Tackle!" Davish yelled. Squirt jumped over the Spearow right before she hit Squirt with a Peck attack, Squirt used Growl to stop the Spearow's second attack, and then she tackled the Spearow to the ground. The Spearow brought her hand back while Squirt was getting up, and hit her in the eye. Squirt stumbled a bit before the Spearow hit her with another Peck, knocking her off her feet. The Spearow jumped up to hit another Peck. "Squirt, use Growl, then roll away to gain some ground!"

"R-right!" Squirt acknowledged, she turned around using Growl, slowing the Spearow in her tracks. She then rolled over and ran to gain some distance. The Spearow swooped down for another Peck, but this time Squirt jumped out of the way with a roll.

"Okay, use Tackle!" Davish yelled. She ran up to do the attack, but the Spearow used growl to stop her. She then stared at her, her eyes glowing red. I'm assuming it was Leer. Once I realized this, I knew he was in trouble.

"David! That's a Leer attack! Don't let her drop you defense to low or your screwed!" I yelled. Davish gave me a shocked expression. He's never used a Spearow, but he knew there weren't any other flying types he liked in this region.

"Right! Squirt use your Growl and follow up with a Tackle!" Davish yelled. Squirt did just that, the Growl snapped out the Leer, and when she Tackled the Spearow it was knocked back into a rock, bouncing off hitting the ground. The Spearow let out a yell, and out of nowhere another Spearow appeared.

"I got this, watch are back Holden. Anemi, help us out!" I yelled, sending out Anemi to make the odd even. I ran next to Davish, we looked at each other, and I gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Anemi use Tackle!" I yelled.

"I' eye captain!" Anemi yelled, saying captain like an Australian. She ran up, Tackling the new Spearow to the ground. I noticed it was a guy though, since it's face was more male. The female Spearow went to Peck my Pidgey, but she dodged, giving enough time for Squirt to knock her away.

"Squirt, use tackle one more time!" Davish yelled. Squirt used Tackle, but the male got in the way and was knocked away. Anemi then used Tackle to hit away the male again. The male wiped the blood of his forehead, and used Peck to hit Anemi in the chest, it wasn't very effective though. "Okay Michael, distract the other one!"

"Right! Anemi use Tackle on the male, and keep knocking it back don't let up!" I yelled. Anemi kept using Tackle on the male. The female got up, but fell as her knee was bleeding, I could tell because she only had a short skirt on. Davish through a Moeball, and it hit the female. It shook, once, twice, three times.

"Yes! I gotcha!" Davish yelled. I smiled then looked back to Anemi. The other Spearow had blood on his eye, elbow, and down his head. "Aren't you going to tell her to stop?" Davish asked me. I wanted to, but I can't now. Even If I did it would be killed by other Spearow.

"Anemi," I said, making Anemi look at me. I looked down, a tear went down my eye. "Finish him." I finished. Davish and Holden gasped, and Charla took a couple steps back. Anemi nodded, and tackled the Spearow into a tree without hesitation. And finally, while he was getting up, hit his face. This time he was launched into the rock which Davish had picked up the moeball. Anemi finally swooped in. Bella blocked Charla's eyes, Ratechel with Squirt's, and Anemi had smashed the Spearow's head in the rock. Killing it.

"M-Michael….?" Davish asked, stuttering. I had to do it, they might not understand, but I do. Anemi took a deep breath, wiping her forehead, and slapping her hands together showing her work was done. She flew over, noticing my face. Anemi had a bit of the Spearow's blood on her shirt and face, but mostly her right knee and elbow. She hugged my leg, and I squatted down, hugging her, crying.

"I-im so sorry you had to do that Anemi…" I said, sobbing. Charla came over and hugged me to. As for the others, they gave him a proper burial. I knew I should have helped, but I felt it was disrespectful to bury the body of a person you had killed.

* * *

 **On the way back….**

"Hey Michael….it's okay, you didn't have a choice." David said to me, patting my back. He knew just as well as I do just how to kill someone. But this was different. He was doing it as a GRIM REAPER! He didn't feel emotion, and I had to do it too please a goddess, I'm more or less her bitch. We had returned our moemon to their moeball's. I sighed, I had to get used to it.

"We'll have to get used to it. A wild Moemon will not hesitate to kill us. So if they attack us, then we shouldn't be sad to kill them." I said in an emotionless tone. I was staring at the ground as I walked, my hood covering my eyes. Holden didn't know what to say, this was the first time he had seen a real death, video games made it a lot less emotional. When we got back me and Davish healed our injured Moemon, and I re-rented the room. Davish and Holden went to get some supplies for our trip through Viridian Forest, while I layed in the room. I took my Moemon once they were finished, and went back into my room, thinking about the Spearow. Not only the first guy moemon I've seen, but my first kill. Of course Anemi got a but load of EXP, she grew to level 6, almost 7 according to my moedex. But it still didn't seem right, I had to do it though, and that's what's currently keeping me sane. After a couple of minutes, one of my Moeball's busted open. Charla had came out. She jumped up and cuddled up to me. I turned around and held her, accepting her.

"You know I don't mind….right?" Charla asked. "I was only scared since I didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah but...I still feel guilty to kill that Spearow. What did that Spearow do to me? It was only helping a comrade." I said to Charla. Anemi popped out of her moeball, her clothes fixed.

"Don't be like that master, you didn't have a choice. If I didn't kill him then who know's how many Spearow would come to kill us." Anemi said to me. I told her not to call me that, and then we just layed there. Charla on one side of me, and Anemi on the other. Eventually I fell asleep, not realizing how long I had been laying there.

* * *

David and Holden walked down the street, coming back from the moeemart. They had bought five potions for everyone, 18 moeball's so everyone had a total of ten, ten antidotes, three small backpacks, and a big tent that had a ten percent discount; making it cheaper then three small tents. Unlike the games, everything was pretty cheap. A potion was like five bucks, same with a moeball, meaning on those alone they only spent 165 dollars. And the Antidotes were only a total of thirty dollars. Backpacks all together were ten, and the big tent was 162. Another ten on water canteens, that means all together they only had spent 377$ on supplies. And that was out of 15'000. So they had 11'027 dollars left in spending money. Although it was for traveling Item's only. They stopped when Holden asked a question.

"Hey Davish, could I ask a couple questions?" Holden asked. David knew that normally he doesn't ask questions at random times, so he thought it would be nice to answer. At first he asked about why Michael didn't use sand attack, or David Water Gun, which David didn't know and couldn't risk. All of these were meaningless, except the last two. "So what's your Spearow's name?"

"Huh...kinda forgot about that. How about...it evolves into Fearow so...ooh! I know, how about Ariel?" David asked. Holden just shrugged, happy he didn't name her something along the lines of Dasher. Once they got back, David sent out his newly named Spearow, and checked her out on the moedex.

 **Name: Ariel**

 **Species: Spearow**

 **National Number: 21**

 **Height: 1'4 (0'4 above average)**

 **Weight: 4.3 lbs (0.1 below average)**

 **Weak against: Electric, Ice, Rock**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **LV: 5**

 **Moves: Growl, Peck, Leer**

 **Nature: Violent**

 **Spearow are found in grassy areas. They are also very protective over there territory, and love to talk trash in combat. They normally are a bit harder to respect their trainers if they don't see them worthy. Unlike their Pidgey counter parts, they will kill their enemies in the wild.**

"So, what do you think of your new name?" David asked Ariel. She stared back at him.

"It's fine and all, although when do I get to crack the skulls of our enemy's, I'm ready to fucking kill something!" Ariel said, cracking her knuckles. Squirt and David exchanged looks.

"Uhhhh, later. But we will not kill innocent moemon, or ones we're trying to recruit." David said to Ariel. Ariel growled.

"Why the hell not! I mean I understand the recruiting part, but we should kill are damned enemy's so they don't come back to bite us in the ass later!" Ariel yelled. He sighed, this was going to be a pointless conversation.

"Besides, as far as I know you're not worthy of being my trainer. If I ever feel you're un-worthy then I will sure as hell leave, understand!" Ariel said to David. It made David think, he had captured her and taken her from her home. He'd decided he'd think about it later and know isn't the time. They walked into the room, woke Michael up, and they packed their individual stuff leaving toward the forest. Michael carried the tent.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter for a while guys, since I don't have time to type while I'm at florida. Horrible time to start a story, but I didn't want to wait till afterwards. Anyways, as I said up-top, OC'S are wanted. So even if I'm twenty chapters ahead, PM me a OC if you want to be in the story. This is a message for the future. Just send me a brief description of your OC, their name, their Moemon (Put M or FM for male or female), and tell me thri levels and moves. Although keep it to the same or under the amount of the trainer's. It wouldn't be fair. I would also set teams for every gym area, since I don't want to have someone with no badges sent to me while the characters are at the 7th gym. And if you want your Moemon to look specific, let me know. Aside from that, feel free to do whatever.**

 **SQUAD'S!**

 **Michael-**

 **Charla LV5**

 **Moves: Scratch, Growl, Outrage**

 **Anemi LV 6**

 **Tackle, Sand Attack**

 **Holden-**

 **Bella LV5**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Ratechel LV6**

 **Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack**

 **Davish-**

 **Squirt LV5**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun**

 **Ariel (Spearow) LV5**

 **Moves: Peck, Growl, Leer**


	6. Holden VS Davish! The Plot Thickins!

**XSpicyCharizard: You're going to give me your OC? Great, do it whenever man. Any time, but a team for each number of badges would be appreciated. You know, so I don't need to think of every trainer (That would hurt my head too much! 0_0!) As for an Innocent Moemon….they attacked us, sooooo….is it really innocent? Here's the thing, have you played Sun and Moon? You beat one Moemon, the second one comes. You nearly beat that one and a fourth, Fifth, ETC. So if they just ran away the town could have been in danger, but I do see your point in it being sad, and have more potential. There will be more death, don't worry, I will just make sure it's not a massacre. Also, Anemi just said 'Cap'n' in an Australian Accent. Should have made that clearer, sorry if I offended you!**

 **Once again, if you need info on how to submit an OC, check out the bottom. Or PM me and take longer, either way is fine but please just read the bottom. It'll save both of us time.**

* * *

 **POV DAVISH**

We made it back to the moemon center, and notice Michael had already left the room. The nurse had said she'd seen him go out back. I was expecting him to be relaxing, but instead I was laughing at what I saw. Charla had her hands at her side, squatting. Michael did the same.

"Hadouken!" Charla yelled, pretending to fire the street fighter move. Michael wasn't having any of that.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Michael yelled, countering the blast. Charla barely dodged, as she was 'critically injured'. Charla ran up to attack, but Michael put up his hand. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card!"

"Oh no, a trap card!" Anemi yelled from above. Charla stopped in place, anticipating what the trap was.

"My card is magical cylinder, bringing your LP to zero!" He yelled. Charal did an exaggerated spin backwards playing dead. Anemi flew down.

"Oh no, Charla! Bankai!" Anemi yelled, pulling a stick out of nowhere. I could feel Squirt getting impatient on my head.

"Oh no! I'll have to indispensably pull the chaos emeralds out of nowhere and go Super Michael!" Michael yelled. Holden was holding out a camera, recording the whole thing. Anemi stepped back as Michael ran up, tapped Anemi, and was defeated by invincibility powers. Squirt then used water gun on Michael, making him play dead. They were like that a good ten minutes, before Charla got up laughing because she couldn't take it anymore.

"Michael…." I started, laughing at his stupidity, "What did I just see?" I asked him. He got up, dusting off his jacket, "Mr. Snuggle Muffins". Why he named it that is unknown to me, but that doesn't matter, I want to know why I witnessed a giant anime war.

"Well aside from breaking the fourth wall and not following the script, we got bored. By we I mean me, so we went outside to play tag, and it changed to what you're seeing now." Michael said to me. "Also I have a question, feel nice to have the POV of the viewers?"

"The what?" I asked. What does he mean by that, Michael sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't we just head into Viridian forest? It'll give us more time than waiting till later." I suggested, Holden nodded agreeing.

"You know, I thought about that. But do you know how many weedle are in that fordamned forest?" Michael asked me. I never played fired red or leaf green so I shook my head. "Well there's a lot. And I thought, why don't we have a moemon battle? It'll give us EXP and it'll be worth the while." Michael said to me. A moemon battle huh?

"Sure, why not. Although me and Bella are probably going to lose." Holden said to us, Bella came up and patted him on the leg.

"It's okay Holden, surely we stand a chance." Bella said to Holden. Holden sighed, before laughing. What was he laughing at? He just got roasted by his MLG savage moemon.

"All right then! David I challenge you to a moemon battle!" Holden declared. I laughed as I pulled out Ariel's moeball.

"Okay then, bring it on!" I yelled. We got on two sides of the field, and some people came around to watch. Michael, Charla, and Anemi was setting at a desk.

"Hello and welcome to fake news, i'm your host Michael and today we have my Co-host Charla and guest star Anemi, how are you two doing today?" Michael asked. They didn't look at him though, they just smiled, watching us send out are Moemon we caught yesterday.

"Hell yeah, who's skull do I have to bash in?" Ariel asked. She saw Ratechel, who started laughing.

"Women please, I'm going to knock your feathered ass back into the forest." Ratechel declared. Michael held up a flag, saying that we can begin.

"Okay Ariel, use Growl! Follow up with a Leer attack and get ready to counter!" I yelled. I like to weaken my enemy's down, and take them down in one blow. Ariel did what I said, and then waited.

"Alright, Ratechel use Quick Attack!" Holden commanded. Ratechel vanished and punched Ariel in the face, but Ariel grabbed her and slammed her over her shoulder, using peck multiple times on her chest. Ratechel bit onto her hand, and threw her towards me, but Ariel stopped mid air.

"Go for a Peck attack!" I commanded, Ariel flew in, about to hit the Ratata. Honestly with holden's experience I don't think it's possible for him to beat me.

"Ratechel, dodge!" Holden yelled. Ratechel barely dodged the attack, and kept dodging. He then did something I never thought he would think to do. "Ratechel, dodge using Quick Attack and attack her from behind!" Ratechel nodded, she vanished at the last second before she got hit.

"Suprise mother fu-" Before she could finish she elbowed Ariel in the spine and knocked her to the ground. Ariel flew into the air, but Ratechel used tackle on her own free will to keep her on the ground.

"Ariel, growl to stop her Tackle!" I yelled. Ariel used Growl, making Ratechel stumble, she then got headbutted in the nose. After that Ratechel used peck again, knocking Ratechel back. "Finish her off with Peck!" I yelled.

"Counter with Tackle!" Holden yelled. Ratechel looked at her opponent, and then at Holden, and dodged using Quick Attack. After that she used Quick Attack three times, before finishing Ariel off with tackle. "Ummm….wasn't what I said to do but okay!"

"You…..are…..a….dumb ass…" Were Ratechel's final words, before passing out. Michael told us to return are moemon, so we did. Both of are Moemon must have gotten EXP, so it was good. Now was battle time!

"Go Squirt, jump in there." I told Squirt, who was on my head.

"Awwww...but I don't wanna get off….fine, fight, fights!" Squirt yelled, jumping off my head. She was weird, but I wonder what she'll be like when she evolves into a Wartortle. Hopefully she isn't on my head everywhere, she doesn't like to hold still.

"Alright then, let's go Bella!" Holden commanded. I would like to say this fight was awesome, but I'd be lying. Truth is….we just kept yelling Tackle at the same time, so we kept hitting each other. I had better DEF but he had better ATK so we both went down, causing the battle to be a tie. And since Holden's Rattata went down last, he won. Which shocked me, but whatever I guess. Michael walked up, putting on his hat and sunglasses. I just realized we stole that from the professor's lab….wonder who that belongs too?

* * *

"What do you mean you lost it!?" Someone yelled at oak. Oak sighed, a bit shakily.

"Sorry blue, these kids just appeared out of nowhere and-" Before oak could finish he was interrupted.

"Sorry!? We just got red to talk for the first time since his dad left, and you remember the last time someone accidentally grabbed his hat! He traveled to the freaking Alola region!" Blue yelled at his grandfather.

"Well surely we can-" Before Oak could finish, a different trainer walked in.

"Hey guy's, I came for my-" Red, had noticed his hat was missing. "Where's my hat?"

"W-well red...ummm...it seemed like someone accidentally grabbed it, and ummm….Red?" Blue asked, the bangs of red's hair blocked his eyes as he walked out the door. "Ummm...Red!"

"...!" Red said. Some very wise words. His next stop, to find the person who has his hat. And that was where our protagonist are.

* * *

 **Back with THE SQUAD!**

Michael had wiped the floor with Holden, completely wrecking his team with just Charla, and now he was doing that with me. I was down to Squirtle, who was at a really low HP stat. Michael's HP stat had been about half-way down to zero. Then again, he was a martial artist transforming bitch of a goddess, I was a grim reaper being controlled by who we think is the sister of the goddess Michael works for. And I really hate her.

"Ok Davish, what now?" Michael asked. "You can try to attack, but you can't-"

"Squirt use Water Gun!" I yelled. Squirt shot me with water, since she couldn't see anything. Michael sighed, sad he didn't get any competition.

"Anemi, finish her off with Tackle." Michael commanded. Anemi tackled her to the ground, making her pass out. After a quick heal, they headed back down towards the forest. Michael put his hand to his chin. "I feel like I stole something…" Michael said, adjusting the hat on his head.

"It's probably nothing." Holden commented. Did they completely forget that we stole that hat? I think they did. I mean, Squirt is my hat, but I didn't steal her. I was given her, and now she is my sla-*cough* friend. Yeah….that's the word I was looking for. Then again, I think i'm the only person here with common sense sometimes. When it comes to fighting strategy, Michael was undoubtedly the smartest, plus him and Holden are in a grade higher then me. But they seem like Idiots sometimes. Did you know Holden was going to try to catch a Gyarados on route 1? I remember, it sucked too. I looked forward, and could see more grass, and then an entrance to a forest. Seems cool, just one problem, we have to fight Weedle. Now if you don't know what weedle is, your an idiot, but if you do then you know how annoying they are. The only moves they know here are Poison Sting and String Shot. And if you don't know what those do, google it, it's not like trying to understand why red is on top of an Ice Mountain. Huh, I wonder if we'll run into him. I mean, to do that we'd probably need to beat both this league and the Johto, and then we'd need to have Prof. Oak give us permission to go to Mount Silver. Or is this before he goes on his journey? Maybe it's during his Journey. I don't know, I just hope I meet the legendary Red! I remember, I still can't beat him, Michael has thought. His are higher level and is a legit team, I have Lugia, Ho-Ho, The Bird Trio, and my Typhlosion, all being under LV 60 except for Typhlosion; which is a level 100. Michael had a Meganium, Snorlax, Charizard, Raichu, Ursaring, and Tyranitar. All being between 68-72, yet with skill and determination he beat him.

"Hey Michael, I got a question." I said to him. "I remember you beating Red in SoulSilver. You had the level disadvantage by over ten, and yet you still beat him, do you think you can do that here?" I asked. He stopped walking staring at the ground, he closed his eyes and sighed. He turned around, one side pointing me, foot towards my direction, with the sun behind him and his face bent towards me.

"David. There won't be time to use Revives. So no, I can't exactly. But I am the best strategist here, so I'm going to get us through this. I'm going to make sure you two get home," He turned around turning towards the sun. "Even if that means I got to break a couple of skulls." He said vaguely. And with that we kept walking.

"Hey David?" Holden whispered to me. I looked back at him. "Why is he like this? He's never like this back at home." Holden said to me.

"Well Holden….he's shared more stories with me then you, and all of them have been true. The bloody ones, the disgusting ones, the depressing ones. To be honest, I'm not sure how much he can take until he mentally breaks. And i'm not talking about when he doesn't talk for a week, I mean forever. If we were in his shoes, we probably would have died under pressure by now." I said to Holden. He nodded, I always wonder, what's it like for him. He hides so much from us, he locks up his sadness to keep us okay, and if push comes to shove he'll get himself in trouble to protect us. Well, even if he stops talking for good and his soul dies, I'll be there for him. After all, we are the squad.

* * *

 **SO I GOT FREE TIME IN FLORIDA! YAY! It means more chapters for you ;) anyways, rules for OC in a list down below now. So check that out for simplicity.**

 **Give me a detailed look. You don't need to go down to creeks of skin, but clothes, eye color, hair color, things like that are important.**

 **Give me a list of Moemon you have between 0-8 gym badges, so If I pick your OC I know which team to give them. Give me a gender (Cause there's guy's) and Level's, you don't have to put moves, but if you don't I'll just put the last four moves they learn by their level as thri moves. Also give personality's and/or natures.**

 **List their goal and why. If you want to be used more than once. I don't need a backstory, but if you want then you can. I mean, my'n were sucked into the world. I mean, I might use you more than once, so BE READY! JUST DO IT! Anyways, that's all folks. It's really a simple list.**

 **The Squad!**

 **Michael-**

 **Charla-LV 8**

 **Scratch, Growl, Outrage, Ember**

 **Anemi-LV 9**

 **Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Holden-**

 **Bella LV7**

 **Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

 **Ratechel LV8**

 **Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite**

 **Davish-**

 **Squirt LV7**

 **Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Bubble**

 **Ariel LV7**

Peck, Growl, Leer


	7. The Weedle and The Scyther!

**Spicy: Bruh, just take your time. You're a busy person, were in two different time zones almost completely opposite (I believe) and it's a lot you have to think about. Take your time.**

 **THE CREATOR and Hydra: First of all, neat name. Second of all, I won't kill anyone's Moemon. So don't sweat it! Unless of course you try to kill my'n in which case...sianara.**

 **HunterHD1: Wait….what!? BUT I WANT TO LIVE! Screw this I liked it better with the ultimate dominatrix sadist! (Opens portal and jumps to a different dimension)**

* * *

 **On Route 2**

"All right, we're here guy's. Viridian Forest." Michael said, as we reached the entrance. I looked at it, unlike in the games it's just a path walking into the forest. While most people would say that's way past lame, I say that's there way past un-cool, but hey I'm way past that. See what I did there? "David stop trying to make good jokes, no one likes them." Michael said to me.

"How did you-" Before I could finish he answered.

"I read the text box below us. Have you not noticed it yet?" Michael asked. What is he talking about? "I'm just kidding, I just know you so well I could guess it! What is this, a pokemon game?" He asked. Technically yes, but with cute little girls, or in my case hats. I look up, Squirt had found a jelly filled donut, which doesn't look like one, and looked back down at me. I looked back forward, im hate bug-types. Not because of design or their power, it's just the game makes them so common, and annoying. The only good thing is that you get a debatably good Pokemon at level ten, or if I get a Scyther whenever I want. Actually, i'm going to look for one, a Scizor would be awesome. I mean besides fire becoming twice the threat.

"Hey Davy, everyone is leaving." Squirt said. I stopped daydreaming and jogged up to catch up to them. We entered the forest, and I automatically noticed how dark it got. Not that it was dark outside, but the area was shadowed. Michael turned to me, getting my attention.

"If I leave Holden alone he will definitely die, but I don't think you should go separate from us. I have a bad feeling about this place." Michael said to me. I nodded, following him. I looked around, I couldn't see any moemon. Well, aside from the Pidgey in the air. We came across a split of two different paths after about ten minutes.

"Well crap, what now guys?" Holden asked us. Me and Michael looked at each other, mentally having a conversation by looking at each other. We both nodded at the same time. Separating towards different directions. After I saw them leave, I brought out Ariel.

"Alright team, let's try to keep a look out for any interesting moemon, kay?" I said to the group. They both nodded, but I don't think they actually tried. Ariel was in the air, looking at individual bugs, or trying to. She couldn't see past the shrubbery.

"Damn it! Fuck! Son of a bitch! God mother of-" Ariel was swearing off as many words she could when she realized her eyes could see through sand, but not tree's. So we ended up walking more, hoping to find a moemon. I was starting to give up hope when I heard something.

"N-nooo! Stay away!" I heard someone yell. Then I heard a yell and a tree shatter.

"Get your little ass back here, the sooner you die the sooner I can eat!" I heard someone else yell. I ran through the shrubbery, off the path, and saw a little girl running from a mature/teen women. The little girl had an orange dress, with orange hair that had two bangs on the side of her forehead, and her hair covered her ears too reaching about halfway down her neck. Her eyes were a yellow color. Behind her, the mature women, had a green tracksuit on. Her hands were Scythes, and her green hair was very boyish. She had no shoes on, and her eyes were a neon green.

"Shit! Ariel, if you want a fight, here you go!" I yelled. Ariel flew past me before I even looked at at her and pecked the older women in the eye. If you couldn't tell, a Scyther is trying to eat a Weedle. I ran in front of the Weedle, Squirt jumping in front of me. "Ariel, Growl, Leer, then hit it with Peck!" I commanded. Ariel's whole eyes turned red as she stared at the Scyther, the Scyther flew forward, but was slowed down by the Growl. Ariel then pecked her in the chest. The Scyther brought down her arm, Ariel jumped but her shirt still got a cut on it anyway's.

"You ass! It's been almost three day's since I ate you know!" Scyther yelled at us. She sure wasn't acting like that at all. The Scyther closed, swiping at Ariel, Ariel barely dodged as she got a deep cut on her arm. She jumped back, holding her arm with her free hand. There was a lot of blood.

"Shit, Squirt use Growl, and then Water gun!" I commanded. Squirt jumped in front of Ariel, and used Growl to push the Scyther back, then used Water Gun to hold her in place.

"Ariel, use Leer, Squirt use Tackle after that!" I commanded. Squirt stopped using Water Gun, Ariel used Leer, and Squirt knocked the Scyther back. I noticed the Weedle was still there. "Why are you still here! GO!" I yelled. She shot a String Shot at the Scyther before shooting a Poison Sting, then ran away. The Poisons Sting ironically poisoned the Scyther. But this was far from over, the Scyther jumped forward and used Quick Attack. It nearly knocked out Squirt, as the other attacks weren't even technically attacks! Ariel used peck to push the Scyther back, and Squirt used tackle to knock the Scyther out. Thought she wasn't out for long as she got up, but then fell to the ground. Her Scythes turned into hands and she held onto her stomach.

"Grrr….darn it, i'm too hungry now…" Scyther said. I looked at her, before returning my Pokemon. I walked up to her, getting into my bag. I gave her an Oran Berry, and dropped a moeball. "What?" She asked.

"Listen, that should sustain you enough to move and heal very slight amount of wounds. If you come to me and get into that ball, I can drop you at the Moemon Center in Pewter City and heal you. Although it's up to you, i'm not going to force you to do anything." I said to the Scyther. I walked off, hands in my pocket's. I then looked in the sky, it started to rain on top of me. "Damn it!" I yelled. I ran to get under a tree. This was just great. It's raining, my Moemon are injured, I don't have any shelter, or a way to start a fire. Great. I shrugged as I snuggled up to the tree. I figured I would be staying there, but too my surprise I saw the Scyther walk up.

"Don't get any Ideas…" She said. She jumped up, cutting up some wood, and let it fall. After stacking it, it became a little wood shelter. When I went to thank her, she disappeared. I shrugged, noticing she still had the Moeball. Whatever her choice is, she's too strong to catch at full power, and I don't want to catch an Moemon who won't respect me. Except for Ariel, but that's different. Wait a second….how the hell did A Scyther end up in Viridian Forest! I sighed, laying down. I was going to try to sleep, and eventually I did.

* * *

 **Later**

"Mmmmm…" I moaned in my sleep. I felt different. Not only did I feel warmer, but I'm completely surrounded by something. I open my eyes, and noticed I'm in a lot of string. Like a ball of it. Not to mention I'm hanging from a tree now. I dug around, and after enough struggling I got out of the tree. And after even more struggling, I got out of the string. "Man how did that happen? Guess It's a question to be asked another time." I say to myself. I looked around, and noticed I'm still lost. As I was about to walk off, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nice person," Someone said behind me, "You forgot your bag." They said. I turned around, and it was Weedle. I bent down, grabbed the bag, and adjusted myself. Then looked back down on her.

"Thank's, I owe you one. I would have been screwed if I left this here." I said to the Weedle, who shook her head.

"No, that's not true! If you weren't there I would be dead right now…." The weedle said, playing with the ground using her feet.

"I've been meaning to ask about that," I said to the Weedle, "Beedrill usually go out of there way to save Weedle or Kakuna, even other Beedrill, so where was your Hive?" I asked.

"W-well...the queen kicked me out." Weedle said to me. Huh? The queen can do that? "After I refused to kill a baby Caterpie, she not only killed it in front of me, but beat me up and kicked me out. So even if I tried calling for help, she wouldn't show up." Weedle said.

"Wow that's….sad. And probably pretty pathetic, so you'r life is meaningless now," I said, making Weedle look down with a depressed face, "Although I could use another Moemon, I don't prefer Weedles but who knows? You could change my opinion." I say.

"R-right! Just give the command my king!" Weedle said, saluting. I held out a moeball, and she jumped up headbutting it. She was sucked into the red light, and it caught instantly. I sighed, smiling as I caught a Weedle for the first time. They seem pretty weak in the games, so I'm not expecting anything until she evolves, which should be soon. I pull out my Moedex to check out my new Moemon.

 **Name: Isabella**

 **Species: Weedle**

 **National Number: 13**

 **Height: 1'6**

 **Weight: 6.5**

 **Weak against: Fire, Flying, Psychic, Rock**

 **Ability: Shield Dust; stops secondary effects, such as poison or paralysis.**

 **LV: 4**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot**

 **Nature: Obedient**

 **Weedle are usually are quite obedient, and will do what their queen says no matter how dangerous and insane is. They attack with deadly poison needle. Weedle who are bigger and lighter than most Weedle usually mean they're ready to be a Queen Beedrill.**

"All right Isabella, lead the way!" I commanded. She nodded, and we started walking heading out of the forest.


	8. A wild Kangaskahn!

**INSERT REVIEW HERE!**

* * *

 **The Viridian forest still…**

We continued down the Viridian forest. I sighed, not only am I getting exhausted, but I have no Idea if we're going the right way. Weedle say's she know's where's she's going, It's not that I don't believe her, it's that I don't think she does. That and I'm slightly worried about Scyther. She's a strong moemon, but she hasn't even properly, and I left her hurt and poisoned. I shrugged the thought off and continued to walk. I heard some rustling in the bushes, and a little girl similar to Scyther jumped out. I opened up my moedex, it was a Caterpie, I was hoping it was a little tiny Scyther.

"All right Isabella now is are a chance to attack, go!" I yelled. Isabella shot some needles from the sleeves on her arm's, they all hit the Caterpie, knocking it away. The Caterpie retaliated with a Tackle attack, Isabella then used another Poison Sting attack. The Caterpie stopped, and was stuttering in pain, she then used String Shot to escape. "Wait! Dang, it…"

"It's okay David. We'll surely get them next time." Isabella said to me. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. I then noticed that Isabella had taken a little damage. I then remembered something.

"I have Potions in my bag! I'm an idiot!" I said to myself. I sent out Squirt and Ariel, after that, I sprayed the Potion on their wounds. They still had to heal properly, but it was better than nothing.

"About damn time David! For christ sake man." Ariel committed. Squirt didn't say anything, she just jumped up and snuggled up to my head. Isabella said it was weird, but decided to roll with it. We kept walking forward until I heard and felt Squirts stomach rubble, both of us were hungry.

"Hey Isabell, do you know where we can get some food around here?" I asked. She nodded before showing us the way. Where we were was not somewhere I wanted to be. "Ummm...why are we at a Beedrill nest!?" I loudly whispered.

"That honey is special honey, it can fill you up pretty quickly. If we can get it, then we won't have to worry about food for a while." Isabell said to me. I nodded, getting a jar out, and crawled over there. Ariel helped me get up there, and we surely enough got some honey, and we came out unscathed. "I told you it was worth it."

"Yeah, I guess you did." I committed. As we ate the Honey I heard rustling in the bushes, I shrugged it off at first, but then I heard a stomp. I slowly turned around, and I practically crapped my pants, in front of me was a Mormon I never expected to see here. She was about 7FT tall, was wearing a dark brown shirt and pants, and had ears sticking out of her head. On her stomach was a pouch.

"D-d-David...that isn't what I think it is is it?" Squirt asked me.

"Unfortunately, It is," I said, getting up. "It's a Kangaskhan! Run for it!" I yelled. We all scattered, barely dodging the punch. "How in the hell did a Kangaskhan get here! Moedex explain!"

 **Kangaskhan is normally only found in Safari Zones, due to their lack of numbers. However, they can be found in these area's: Safari Zone; Viridian Forest; Route 25; and Route 16**

"Oh okay...wait for what! Damn it, Okay let's do this! Isabella use String Shot, Ariel uses Leer, Squirt blasts them with Water Gun!" I commanded. Isabella shot her strings when they hit they hit the tree's and ground, getting her stuck. The web is really sticky, making it hard to move, or get it off. Ariel stared at the Kangaskhan, her eyes glowing red, and then the Kangaskhan got hit in the face with the Water Gun. The Kangaskhan let out a roar, ripping off the web, and getting ready for another attack. "Squirt, Ariel, use Growl! And don't let her hit you, she has a really high attack stat!" I yelled. I remember Michael using a Kangaskhan, swept my whole team with her and a Chansey.

"Well, no dip sherlock!" Ariel yelled, dodging a punch after using Growl. Kangaskhan kept trying to attack us, but she kept missing. I noticed a cut on her leg, a deep cut, so that's why she is missing. Ariel used Peck to hit her dead in the chest, it did slight damage, but Ariel bounced off. The Kangaskhan went to step on her, but Isabella pulled her back with a string shot. Squirt Tackled Kangaskhan, but also bounced off, doing little damage. Isabel fired multiple poisonous needles at Kangaskhan, the Kangaskhan blocked all of them and took little damage, but starting shaking. This was proof she was poisoned.

"Okay, guy's, Growl and String Shot go!" I commanded. Squirt and Ariel used Growl, and Isabell used String Shot. Ariel used Leer while Squirt charged up her Water Gun, and blasted the Kangaskhan, Isabella used another Poison Sting attack as well. The Kangaskhan fell to the ground on her knees and glared at us, I reached for a moeball. "Your mine now!" I announced. I threw the ball, but before it hit it was bounced away, by a new Moemon. This one was also an adult woman, she had long yellow hair down her back, and was very slender. She stood at a 5'8, about my size, and had headphones on her head that were red orbs. She had intimidating red eyes and a yellow skin suit around her upper body. She had no sleeves, or pants, but had yellow and black long socks up to her knees that connected to her black shoes. Around her hand's were lances.

"Oh no! David we need to run!" Isabella said. I knew she was right because I knew what Moemon this was. If you don't, then let me tell you, she's a Beedrill!

"Okay guy's return!" I commanded, returning everyone to their moeball's. I then started to run. I would fight these things myself, but I have a couple problems.

My fighting Style is meant to kill.

I fight using a Scythe

I don't have a Scythe.

I'm in a forest, which is their turf.

And finally, there's too many to fight. I could see a couple hiding while I was returning my moemon.

"Shit, more of them!" I yelled. I barely dodged a strike from another Beedrill and kept running. Some Beedrill in front of me used Fury Strike, and I got cut with each one, but not directly hit. At this point, i'm running a suicide. I rolled into a bush to dodge a strike, but then started rolling down a hill, nearly landing on a Caterpie. I landed on my hand and used ti to bounce over the Caterpie, landing on my back, which landed on a rock. I shakily got up, but fell down, the Caterpie noticed the Beedrill and booked it. Well, Screw you too.

"There he is!" One of them announced. Awww crap. I jumped out of the way of another strike and kept running, only to trip over a rock another five steps. What is with these rocks today! "Hold still!" The Beedrill yelled.

"C-crap!" I said, putting my arms up in across to block the blow. I prepared myself for a blow, but it never happened, I opened my eyes to see the Beedrill in some sticky string. Isabella saved me. "Thanks! Now let's- ahh!" I yelled I couldn't move my right leg.

"C'mon we gotta go!" Isabella said. She was too small and fragile to lift me. The Beedrill got out of the sticky web and glared at Isabella. Isabella noticed and shot a Poison Sting into her eye.

"Ahhh my eye! You stupid traitorous bitch!" The Beedrill yelled. Two other Beedrill appeared, aiding the now injured Beedrill. I started to stumble on one leg but then fell again, ironically on a stick this time. I then started to crawl, hoping to get away, but the Beedrill caught up. One of them hit Isabella away, and then put their foot on the back of my head, laughing. "Time to die you bastard!" She yelled. There was a rustle, and then a clash before the weight was taken off of my head.

"Hey get up!" I heard a familiar voice say. I look over, it was Scyther. I got up, using a tree to support me, and stared in awe. She saved me. But why did she do it? Isabella got up and stood behind Scyther ready to back her up. Isabella held her breath, looking like she was trying to do something, before surprising me. She started gLowing, getting bigger. She had orange hair around her head, down to the bottom of her back and over her ears, and one bang going in between her eyes. She was surrounded by an orange jacket which surrounded her whole body, and her hood covered her head, she also had dull orange eyes now. I got out my Moedex.

 **Name: Isabella**

 **Species: Kakuna**

 **National Number: 14**

 **Height: 2'8**

 **Weight: 20.2 LBS**

 **Weak against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Fairy**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **LV: 7**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden**

 **Nature: Quiet**

 **Kakuna is one of the Cocoon moemon and is the evolved form of Weedle. Unlike Weedle, Kakuna is very quiet, and when they're not fighting they don't do much of anything. If they're a Queen strain, they start to disobey their trainer, but not a whole lot.**

"Whoa...you evolved fast!" I noted. She glowed for a second as her jacket got tighter, and Scyther got ready to fight. The three Beedrill looked at each other, then back at us, then back at each other, then behind them, and then back at each other, before flying away. I then fell to the ground since my leg had given up on me.


	9. Getting out, HOW THE HELL IS SHE OUT!

**So I deleted one of my stories, meaning I only have this and my other one. Funny, originally I wanted this to be a DBZ profile, with Moemon being my starter. Instead, it ended up being more Neptunia based. Huh, that's pretty neat, but let's get this done.**

* * *

 **Near the edge of the Viridian Forest**

I tried catching many different Moemon. Caterpie, Venonat, I even saw a Ledyba! What was a Ledyba doing in the Kanto? Must have migrated. One good thing came out of this though, and that was that Scyther joined my team! Meaning I have four Moemon now.

"Hey Davish, is that it up there?" Squirt asked me. Surely enough the exit was up ahead. I gave a smirk as I ran ahead, exiting the forest, on the other side of Route 2.

"Finally! We're out of that damned forest! Isabella, Ariel, Sally, come out!" I yelled, releasing my Sparrow, Kakuna, and Scyther. We walked forward, reaching Pewter city. It's a bit bigger than the games, with a couple more buildings and extra city things, like street lights and benches. Aside from that, the place looks the same. I walked up to the Moemon Center, getting my Moemon healed up would be smart.

"Hello and welcome to the Moemon Center, would you like me to heal your Moemon?" The Nurse asked me. I nodded, putting everyone in their balls, and giving them to the Nurse. After a few seconds, the machine healed them up and gave them back. "We hope not to see you again!"

"What? Why wouldn't you want me back here again?" I asked.

"Well why would we want you back at a center for your moemon…..we don't want to see them hurt, that's why the place exists. So why would we want to see you again?" She asked me. Huh, never thought about that before.

"Right, I see your point Nurse Joy. By the way, has a Michael signed in with a Holden?" I asked. She got on her computer, looking through.

"Well a Holden has, but not with a Michael. Masses is at room 12, the door to the right at the end of the hall." Nurse Joy told me. She called him telling him he had a guest, and so I walked down. I knocked on the door, he opened it, seemingly shocked and happy.

"Oh thank god, David!" Holden exclaimed, latching onto me. I looked at Squirt, who kinda shrugged.

"Hey man, please let go. Wheres Michael, I heard he didn't show up." I asked Holden. Holden sighed, signaling me to walk in. Uh-Oh.

"To be honest I don't know, he disappeared in the forest," Holden told me. Fuuuuuuuuuuck, without him we're screwed, but I really don't wanna go back in that damned forest. I sighed, getting up walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Imma go find our man. If I were to put it in Michael's words, he would say something along the lines of, "WE GOTTA GET THE SQUAD!" I yelled. Holden sighed at how accurate I was since that is probably what he would say. We left the room and exited to the lobby, where I saw an eye for sore eyes. Michael was already in the lobby, he had blood down his arm, but was in there.

"Sir you really shouldn't be getting hurt like this." Nurse joy said to him, wrapping a bandage around his arm quickly. Michael didn't seem to care.

"Micahel! There you are! Where have you been?" Holden asked. I looked at his arm, I only got a glimpse before it was patched fully, but it was bloody. I also noticed four moeball's on the table. Did he catch more moemon? As if the god's voice heard me, one of the moeball's opened and a little girl jumped on Michael's shoulder. She had yellow hair and wore a yellow hoodie with ears, she also had blue shorts on. On her feet were yellow ankle socks. She was probably about to his knees. I can already guess what he had caught, but who is the other?

"Onee-chan! Are you okay?" She asked. Michael smiled, putting his hand on his head and rubbed her head. She rubbed her feet and rubbed her head against his hand so she could enjoy it more.

"It's good Piko. As in what happened, well it doesn't really matter, i'm still alive and that's what matters." Michael said as he cuddled up to the Pikachu. I noticed Piko's cheek's spark before Michael got shocked by a yellow light.

"Oops….sorry Onee-chan…" Piko said apologetic. Michael sighed, smiling and rubbing her head again.

"It's okay Piko….we're still working on that," Michael said to Piko. He just got shocked and he's saying it's okay?

"Uhmm….okay then." I committed. Not going to comment on that, nope. I've got a hat on my head- wait a second how did she get in my head! She was in her moeball just a second ago! I sighed, oh well.

"Oh, sorry David. You see she can't control her electricity when she's really happy or excited." Michael said. She just continued to rub up to his face. Micahel then grabbed the rest of his Moeball's and released them. The first two was Charla and Anemi. The next one made me cringe. She was a little shorter than Michael, wearing a purple dress that didn't go down to even her knees. Now I think girls should wear skirts to their knees, just saying.I mean Michael isn't a pervert, but a guy sometimes does things he does not mean to do, see things he doesn't want to see. Anyways, she has long purple hair, which was a lighter color, down to her thighs, I didn't think there was super Saiyan 3's here. She had ruby eyes and knee socks that went to her...well knew, that were darker than her dress. On her feet were black high heels.

"*Yawn* Are we going for another battle…." She asked she noticed me and Holden. "O-oh im so sorry! I didn't notice you there! My name is Britney!" Britney introduced herself. I shot Michael a look, who just shrugged. I guess I couldn't make a better name.

"Let me guess, a Pikachu and a Butterfree?" I asked Michael. Michael nodded. I figured so. He loves to use Raichu because his first gen was gen 1, and he didn't realize there was anything else outside of Kanto until gen 5 came out. After he got that he realized what gen 1-5 was. And Butterfree is his favorite bug-type, apparently, if it wasn't for Butterfree he would have never beaten brock in his games.

"Yep! You know me too well davy poo!" Wait for what? What the hell did he just call me! And I'm still questioning this, how the hell did Squirt get out of her damn ball! I returned her into her moeball, signing. And immediately she came out and jumped on my head. God freaking damn it Squirt. God damn it. "You really can't get her off your head can you?"

"No….no I can't," I replied. At this point, Holden had already left to...well probably get yamchad. Knowing him. Michael started walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Ima go deck brock in the schnoz!" He replied. Welp, there goes strategy. My moedex started beeping, and I checked it. The data started to update.

 **Name: Piko**

 **Species: Pikachu**

 **National Number: 25**

 **Height: 1'4**

 **Weight: 14 lbs (.8 above average)**

 **Weak against: Ground**

 **Ability: Static**

 **LV: 7**

 **Moves: Thundershock, tail whip, growl, Play Nice**

 **Nature: Cuddly (DEF UP; ATK DOWN)**

 **Info: Pikachu is normally very small and cuddly towards their trainers, and love sweets. They are easily upsets.**

 **Name: Britney**

 **Species: Butterfree**

 **National Number: 12**

 **Height: 5'1**

 **Weight: 70.5**

 **Weak against: Fire, Electric, Fly, Rock (4X)**

 **Ability: Tinted Lens**

 **LV: 10**

 **Moves: Tackle, String shot, Harden, Confusion**

 **Nature: Apologetic (None)**

 **Info: Butterfree is normally the first mature moemon trainer's get. They are known for their 'bust size'. They are normally very social, but some are also very apologetic.**


	10. Battle at the Museum!

**Remember I'm always accepting OC'S, and that if you review I will answer. Enjoy the chapter and have a better day.**

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

We walked into Pewter City, which is a lot better than I thought it would be. My little, adorable, lovable, cuddly Piko is still on my shoulder. I guess this is kind of how Davish feels with Squirt on his head. We had caught up with Holden and Davish had caught up with us. Did I mention how cuddly Piko is? Sorry, I don't know why, but I really spoil Piko. Well I spoil all of my Moemon, but Piko in particular I spoil more.

"Hey guys look at that!" I committed. They looked over at the building I was pointing at, it looked like a museum. We walked up, having to pay 50 dollars to get in. This was Pewter City museum. There were a couple of people around, mostly family's. We walked around the first room, which was a brief description of Kanto's history. After that we went into the second room, which lead to a pair of stars and two others. This room was about the Moemon war. I had personally picked up a book which was based off of the story of a soldier. I opened up to a random page.

 _I was cornered. Three pidgeottos and about 5 Raticate were chasing me down. I threw out my Jolteon, having him use thunderbolt on the entirety of the enemy Moemon. An Arbok came up behind me in her tail form, and started crushing me. My Jolteon came up, using double kick and knocked it off, then bit into her neck, finishing it off. I commanded Jolteon to use pin-needle on the soldiers, which he happily obliged._

"Huh, neat." I committed. I put the book back and walked into the room to the left, which was a room about the champions. I looked over the hall of fame, a lot of them I didn't recognize, until I reached lance. After Lance came blue, who didn't even last a day, and then Red, and then there was Gold. Huh, that's weird. Does that mean this is the time line of the game? Or is it a timeline of its own? Well I guess if we're following multiverse theory then that mean's it's a completely different universe technically. I'm a nerd. I returned Piko to her moeball since she was falling asleep on my shoulder. I then walked into the room on the other side, which Holden was in. In here was a room with the history of the gym leader's and the legendary Moemon. It showed the current Gym Leader, Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Scar, and Blue. Who's Scar? I guess Blaze is getting a bit old, so it would make sense if he had quit gym leading.

"Hey Michael, come tell me who these are!" Holden told me, I walked over and looked at a book of legendaries. The first three was Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. There wasn't any pictures to show what they looked like, only descriptions. Zapdos, the electric mistress of the sky, not the most powerful but strong enough to be a legendary; then again that goes with all the legendaries that aren't on the cover of the game. Then there was Articuno, the chill of Kanto, and protector of Seafoam Islands. Finally was Moltres, the beautiful phoenix, who burns brightly on top of the Orange Islands. I flipped the page to see Mew, who is said to be confirmed real, but unknown on really any info. It say's she's a cherry girl with the DNA of every Moemon, meaning she can learn any move.

"Okay, next must be Mewtwo." I said to myself. I looked over, and surely I was right, there was Mewtwo. Origins or current whereabouts are unknown, but it is a Moemon created from Mew, and is one of the strongest Moemon of all time. I saw the next section was about Johto legendaries, but I'll save that for when I head to Johto. We closed the book and went upstairs, which was a fossil museum. On the left side was the Dome Fossil, and showed a family of Kabuto and Kabutops. Kabuto were small, about Piko's size, and wore brown dress with miniskirts. Their eyes were gold with red in the middle, and their brown hair exposed their forehead only covering their sides. Next was Kabutops. She was basically a bigger version of Kabuto, having hair a little longer and covering her head. She wore a skin suit, and had boots up to her knees. In her hand was a dual sided Scythe. She was also about my height, maybe 5'5? Then what I could see the single guy's in the room staring at, she was bustier, but not too much. I don't know whether to feel perverted or not care, because I have mental scars which can't be healed. Next to the Dome Fossils were the-

"ALL HAIL LORD HELIX FOSSIL!" Someone yelled. The guards kicked him out of the room. Yeah, that's what it was. The Omanyte were the same size as the Kabuto and basically looked the same, except they had blue eyes and a cyan dress. Plus their hair was kept in a tiny ponytail. Then there was Omastar...whose appearance made me and Davish cringe. As for Holden….well he was looking at her boobs. She was about my height; I think she might be the same size as Kabutops, with her ponytail extending halfway down her neck with a sea shell keeping it together. She wore a...interesting dress. By that I mean is that there was nothing covering the top of her breast, and they were pretty big, I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said they might be the size of my head. Maybe. Her dress extended down to her knees, and she had short sleeves.

"Michael….I think I want to leave." Davish committed. I looked over at him.

"Too late now, might as well see what else is in this museum. I wonder what the modes would have to say." I wondered. I shrugged not really worrying about it. We went to the other side of the room, to see some fossils from Hoehn. The first was Cradily and Lileep. Lileep was in between my waist and knees. She was wearing a blue dress blue, with yellow lines on its stomach, and had on blue shorts that had the same design. Her hair was long down to her neck, it was light pink with dark pink on the ends, and her eyes were a dark green. Then there was Cradily, who was about to my shoulders. 5'7 maybe? Amway's her hair was a big longer, going past her shoulders, but the same color. Then we have Anorith and Armaldo. Anorith was small, probably half of my knee, which is pretty small. She wore a grey hoodie with red around her sleeves, which revealed daggers. She had one long bang covering her eyes. Its evolved form Armaldo was about 6'0. Her hair had gone halfway down her back, with her bangs covering the upper half of her face. She had the same clothes as Anorith, except they were blue with yellow squares around her C sized boobs (I think), and her daggers were blades under her sleeves. We walked into the other room, where the big stuff was. We were all struck in all.

"Hey Michael!" I heard someone say. I turned around, it was Caleb. "How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good, yourself?" I asked. He gave a bit of a chuckle.

"Well I guess so, get to look at everything?" Caleb asked. I shook my head.

"Now, but it looks like I can't anyways. The exhibit for Aerodactyl is missing." I said, Caleb laughed a bit at what I said. Did what I say was funny.

"Well go ahead and look at the rest of them, and I'll show you Aerodactyl." Caleb said. What did he mean? Oh well I guess. Me and Davish exchanged glances, he heard our conversation. I walked up to the Rapidos and Cranidos. Cranidos was about the size of my waist, and had short hair which was covered from her blue beanie. She had on a long sleeve blue shirt, with grey sleeves and grey pants. She wore black shoes as well. Here pupils were red. Next to her was two Rapidos. They were probably 6'5 if I had to guess, and looked the same as Crinoids, with slight differences. On her neck was a spike color, as well as visual spikes on her beanie. Her eyes were completely black, making her red eyes very intimidating. I looked to the other side, with Shildon and Bastidon.

"I hate the way its first form is spelled." I commented. It really bugged me the way shil is spelled. anyways, she had a tannish suit which covered her neck town to her ankles, so more or less a skin suit. On her head was a helmet which let you see the top of her grey hair, and yellow eyes. She was about to my waist, and had a B cup, so she was definitely one of the more matured first stage Moemon I've seen thus far. Her evolved form had a helmet on as well, but it was bigger as it went back in a square a little, aside from that and her having double the breast size, the only difference was her arms and legs were covered in armor. Huh that's weird. I've been paying attention to booby size a lot lately huh? Is it because I have a Butterfree….probably. Right, the only thing I had not looked at is Aerodactyl. Where she at though?

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Caleb announced, on the Aerodactyl stage. Everyone was paying attention now. "So you're probably wondering "Where's Aerodactyl?" well wait no more! With the power of Science, we can show you more than a picture." Caleb said. Wait a second….no he didn't! I and Davish exchanged worried glances. Suddenly Calen threw a Moeball in the air, and out came a Moemon. She was about 6'1 and wore a grey sweater with the word "Aero" on it. You could tell the Sweater was tight around her chest by looking. She had on grey shorts, revealing her tanned skin on her leg's, and had grey hair that went down the side of her head and down to her neck; it was also kept in a lump of hair on the back of her head. Would you call that a pony tail? Well it doesn't matter since she's letting it down, which lets it go down past her but, but not reaching her knee's. Yeah that's more hair than a Super Saiyan, so I would have that tied up, or cut if she wanted. She had purple eyes, which seemed to be looking exactly down at me.

"I-is he insane!" Davish whispered to me. I looked back at him. "Aerodactyl are supposed to be dangerous, if he pissed her off who knows what kind of damage she can do." Aerodactyl looked like she heard that, and Davish jumped up a little.

"So what questions do we have for Aerodactyl….hey Aero what's up?" Caleb asked. Aero was growling at something in my direction. I looked around, and even moved, but her eyes never left me. As I was about to walk up, there was an explosion down stairs. I turned around and saw a group of people walk in. There were about ten different men and women. The men had their hair cut in a way that made them seem pretty, no offense because there's nothing wrong with it, gay. As long as they don't act towards me, I really don't care if someone's gay, but this bothered me. The men also had black skin suits, very tight as well, imagine what you wish because I am not explaining that. On their feet were boots that went to nearly their knees, and around their hands were purple gloves. On their chest was a purple N.O. whatever that meant. The women were the same, except they had hat's on which went around their longer ponytails. And that their suits were purple.

"We're here for your fossils and Aerodactyl! So hand them over!" One of the females demanded. I walked up, pulling out a Moeball and tossing it in the air, and catching it.

"And what if we refuse?" I asked with a cocky smirk. She pointed at one of the male grunt's, who walked up and threw out a Rattata. "Alright then, let's' go Britney!" I yelled, sending out my Butterfree. Britney appeared on the field, looking around confused, before looking at me.

"Ummm….where are we?" She asked. She noticed the Aerodactyl and jumped a little, then noticed the thugs. She got her serious face and summoned her wing's appeared, which were secretly hidden in her shirt.

"Rattata, use your quick attack!" The man yelled. The Rattata vanished, reappearing to punch Britney to the ground. Britney quickly got up, waiting for orders.

"Ok Britney, use your Confusion attack! Follow up with a string shot!" I commanded. Brittany nodded, pulling back her hand in a fist, and then blasting forward knocking back the Rattata with telekinetic power. After words she shot some string from somewhere on her wrist….I thought it was cool like Spider Man, err women but...where did it come from? Amway's, the Rattata got stuck in some sticky web. "Ok now use Harden! Then finish her off with a Tackle!" I commanded. Britney blew a dark red for a second, and then lunged forward tackling the Rattata, making her knock out. The grunt withdrew his Rattata, and then bowed to the lady in charge, she just gave a Snarl and kicked him to the ground.

"So you think you're so good because you beat a lousy grunt, more a male?" She asked.

"Bitch im the best, listen you should quit. If you knew who I was or what I had to go through in that damn forest, then you would already be running scared." I committed. No one knows what I witnessed in that forest….no one need's to know either. If by chance someone figured out...well they probably weren't going to live much longer. I picked up one hundred-twenty Moe' dollars from the ground, and put it in my pocket.

"Hmph, fine then. Let's see you take three." She said. Three of them walked up to me. The Aerodactyl jumped in front of one, with Caleb not far behind. I would deal with tow while he dealt with the other...cool. Meanwhile I heard Holden's Moedex go off.

 **Name: Aero**

 **Species: Aerodactyl**

 **National Number: 142**

 **Height: 6 (0'1 above average)**

 **Weight: 135 (4.9)**

 **Weak against: Wat, Elec, Ice, Roc, Ste**

 **Ability: Pressure**

 **LV: 21**

 **Moves: Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Agility, Wing Attack**

 **Nature: Prideful (ATK UP, DEF DOWN)**

When I heard it had all of the Elemental Fang moves, I kind of flinched. And she knew five moves? I guess you could know more than four here? I guess so. They both sent out a Rattata. Britney got a face which was a serious as she could get. I pulled out Piko's moeball.

"Ok Piko, time for a P-KO!" I yelled, making a reference to a friend of mine. Piko came out, and started jumping up and down excitedly. "All right, Piko used Play Nice, Britney String Shot!" I commanded. Brittney shot her strings, catching the Rattata, and then Piko used Play Nice on both of them. "All right, Piko use your Thundershock, Britney follow her up with a Confusion attack!" I commanded.

"Shocky-Shocky!" Piko yelled, using her Thundershock against the Rattata, and then Britney pushed them into their trainers. The Ratatat's vanished, using Quick Attack on my Moemon. They retaliated with Quick Attack and Confusion. The leader got mad, as we both saw the enemy's Rattata get defeated by an Ice Fang. He should have already finished with the strength difference.

"Tch, are you serious!" The women yelled. The guy's just bent down and showed no emotion, she sent out a REALLY BIG male Beedrill. He Poison Stinged all of them with strands of his hair. I opened up my Moedex.

"Moedex...explain." I told the device.

 **Scanning for info….this seems to be a Queen Strand Beedrill. However, it is a male, meaning it was carefully breaded to be a one of a kind.**

"Humph, impressed child?" The women asked.

"Naw not really." I said to her. She got pissed off, as the rest of the grunts came forward. Davish got in a fight with one of the female grunt's. Holden took on the last Male grunt, and Caleb also fought a female grunt. I was approached by one of the female grunts.

"Kid you have no Idea who you're dealing with. Now I, a proud member of Team New Order now!" She yelled. I gave a cocky grin, it was quite opposite. I returned Piko after seeing she sent out a Rattata.

"Ok then, use String Shot then Harden!" I commanded. While these moves seem useless to some, but they can be quite useful. Britney did what I said, or at least tried.

"Use Quick Attack!" The Female Grunt commanded. She vanisehd out of the way of the String Shot, and hit Britney head on. Although it did less damage than normal due to the Harden's. Britney finally hit a String Shot, letting her use Harden. "Bite off the String!" She yelled. The Rattata nodded, biting at the String.

"Ahhh hell no! Britney use Confusion!" I commanded. Britney picked up the Rattata, and slammed her into the ground, then slammed her into a wall. The Rattata used Quick Attack, only appearing to jump. "Prepare yourself, use Harden!" I commanded. Brittany nodded, she used Harden to prepare herself.

"Quick use Super Fang!" I heard her yell. Oh shit! If that hit's it's going to do extreme damage! The Rattata appeared and bit into Britney's shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled in pain. Even if we had three Harden's, that was a very powerful attack! The Ratata ran up for another attack, but was knocked away by a String Shot. I quickly returned Britney to her ball as Davish and me got back to back.

"Look's like you owe me and my Kakuna!" Davish said. I gave a smirk and a half-of-a laugh.

"I guess so. Alright no playing around then! Charla let's roast this damn rat!" I yelled, sending out Charla. I don't think I swear a lot. Like all teens thought, I obviously do. And where in the middle of an intense fight, so it's not like it matters. I sent out Charla, who looked extremely mad. Charla brought in a bunch of air.

"You ready to lose!" Charla asked.

"What?" The Rattata asked.

"You're goin down!" Charla announced. She fired ember, which seriously burnt. After that the grunt gave a grunt. And then sent out a Geodude. "You want to go you overrated rock?" Charla asked.

"Wait what?" The geodude asked. She was about to my knees, and had a brown sweater, and that's all you could see aside from her head. She was really tiny, and had brown hair.

 **Name: Geogirl**

 **Species: Geogirl**

 **National Number: 74**

 **Height: 1'4**

 **Weight: 44.1 pounds.**

 **Weak against: What, Gras, Ice, Fight, Steel**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Info: Geodude/girl are called different names due to gender. After so many people assuming their gender, it was decided they would be geodude and geogirl.**

"You're going down!" Charla said. Was she watching youtube in her moeball?

"Use ember!" I commanded. Charla nodded, sucking in a bunch of embers, and firing them at the Geodude. It went down in one shot. "How do you like it when you're dead!"

"How the hell is she so strong!"

"Plot convenience."

"Wait what?"

"The cheap and overpowered power of love and friendship!"

"Whaaaaat!?"

"Anime logic."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!"

"Didn't you know?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Oh….Okay then." I said. I snapped my fingers, tired of playing with my opponent, and Charla pushed her back with ember. Davish walked up to my side, his Kakuna next to him. While he tossed his moeball in the air, I spun my on my finger.

"Out of my way weaklings!" The lead women yelled. The other grunt's got out of the way, with the last grunt following her. The two of them sent out their moemon. Both were Rattata. I looked at Davish, giving a smirk.

"You ready to beat them to the ground twice as hard?" I asked. Davish nodded, having Kakuna run up next to Charla. They fist bumped, before we started fighting. When are the police getting here?

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

*Ring* *Ring* Red's Moegear went off. Red picked up the Moegear. Before he could respond, someone started yelling on the other side.

"Red! Listen there's been a robbery at the Pewter museum, i'm going to fly there, smell ya there!" Blue said, hanging up. Red sighed, he was going to fly, but he was in the forest. He sighed.

"This is going to take a while…" He said, running towards the exit.

* * *

 **Back with "THE SQUAD!"**

"Charla, finish her Rattata off with ember!" I commanded. Charla fired a flurry of ember's, burning the Rattatas and making them faint. Charla gave a smirk and Kakuna didn't seem to care.

"You damn idiot! Fine then, if you want your moemon to die, fine by me! Let's go, subject 001!" She yelled. She threw out a Moeball, with the numbers 001 on it. Out of it came out a Beedrill, but he was tall. He was easily 6ft, and had a well built muscular mass. His arm's also had two lances, but they were much sharper than the lances the ones in the forest use. As Charla stepped forward, Isabella threw a poison sting in between us. Her and the male beedrill had locked eye's. "Wait a second….hey kid! Is your Kakuna a queen strand?" The grunt asked.

"I dunno, but if they want to duke it out let them." Davish said. Just as he did, Isabella started glowing. She grew taller, about our height, until the light disappeared. She had evolved into a Beedrill, but when she did, we all got shivers down our back. She looked a bit different, than others though. Her chest was more round than fat unlike the other Beedrill I saw, and she was bigger, probably as big if not bigger than us. Instead of having headphones like the Beedrill, she had a mic on.

"D-D-Davish….I feel like Iris is around here." I commented. He slowly nodded his head, for some reason I don't know, I had all of my senses heightened. I had shivers down my back just thinking about it. Isabella smirked sadistically.

"So you're going to be my new toy? And you're a freak of nature, two in one! Thank you davy, I'll make sure to thank you later~!" Issabella said intimidating, then flirty in the last part.

"U-ummm….Michael, what do I do?" Davish asked, probably terrified.

"Do what she ask and you'll be going down the best path you can get. Trust me, it never end's well." I whispered. I think she heard that because she looked back and giggled. I still remember rule number four, so I'm not going to move an inch.

"Are you mocking me! I'll show you' you sadistic bi-" Before he could finish he took a lance into the ribs. "Ahhh!" He yelled in pain.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, I didn't give you permission to speak to me." Isabella said. She then used fury attack five times, all hitting vital points on the enemy Beedrill body. The King Beedrill coughed up blood, and then kicked away King Beedrill went for a fury strike, but they all missed. "Awww, what's wrong sweetie? Can't hit a target?" Isabella asked, mocking the King Beedrill battle skills. The King Beedrill went to attack, before Isabella flew forward and hit him in the dick.

"Ahhh….Iris Heart rule number one." I started, having flashbacks of my version of WW2. Isabella crossed her arms, sighing at how much of a chance the enemy did not stand.

"You know this is boring, I think i'm going to end this." Isabella said, landing on the ground. She lept forward, she then shoved her lance into his Skull. She pulled it out, and instead of blood, she started holding his skull and rolling on the ground. He slowly melted into nothing. We all just stared in awe…

"So Michael, can you explain why you're shaking-"

"IRIS HEART RULE NUMBER 178!" I yelled jumping onto the ground, covering my hands over my head, completely ignoring Davish.

* * *

 **The Squad (All moemon LV 10 UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE!) (PS: Moemon can have up to 5 moves...hell yeah bitches)**

 **Michael:**

Charla LV11 (Charmander); Scratch, Growl, Ember, Outrage, Smoke Screen

Anemi (Pidgey); Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Gust

Britney LV 11 (Butterfly); Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion

Piko (Pikachu); Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Play nice

Davish

Squirt (Squirtle); Tackle, Growl, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Ariel (Sparrow); Growl, Peck, Leer, Pursuit

Isabella (Beedrill); Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Twin Needle

Sally (Scyther); Leer, Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit

Holden

Bella (Bulbasaur); Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Leech Seed

Ratechel (Rattata); Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite


	11. Tubby time?

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS RATED-M CONTINENT! ALTHOUGH VERY LITTLE, IT DOES EXIST! PLEASE CONTINUE READING THIS KNOWINGLY!**

* * *

The Grunt looked at the pile on the floor which was the Beedrill. I was having half war flashback's, and the other half was being shocked at seeing a Moemon melt. And on top of that seeing Isabella smile, laughing as if she thought it was funny.

"Well it look's like another failure...don't worry, you haven't seen the last of us!" The leader Grunt yelled, running out with the other females. The males however, were not moving. As if they weren't able to go and retreat. I walked to Caleb.

"Well I was hoping to Challenge the gym leader, but with how Britney is injured and were all exhausted, I don't think any of us can." I said to Caleb, who nodded.

"Right...we should all rest. It seems everyone left while we were fighting, so that's a start I guess. When do you think you'll be fighting the gym?" Caleb asked. I put my hand on my chin. I actually don't know. I feel like I have the team to fight, just not the strength.

"I don't know…" I responded. I looked back up to him, looking him in the eyes. "I feel I need to train more. If any of my Moemon die, it'll be bad...what about you. I got to thank you for helping us out back there."

"Huh, oh...uhmm….how about this! I need to take this old amber I found to a researcher, so if you'd take this too him, that'd be great." Caleb said, I took the rock and put it in my bag. "Oh and great new's, apparently Red is heading down here!"

"Oh really? Could you give this hat to him then? I accidently grabbed it at the professor's lab." I asked Caleb. He nodded, and so I ran out of there. David and Holden had already left, so I headed straight for the center. As I walked in, I ran straight for Nurse Joy. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, mu po Butterfree injured her shoulder, and my other moemon are injured." I said to Nurse Joy.

"All right, we'll get them patched up stat." Nurse Joy said, taking my Moemon to the other room. I sighed, sitting back on a couch. I then realized I didn't give her Anemi, and called her out of her baoo.

"Afternoon Master….I thought we were going to challenge a gym?" Anemi said to me confused. I laughed, patting my lap, which she sat on.

"Well some things happened and the others are injured. So all I got to hang out with is you." I said. Anemi had a face which was a mix of happiness, and concern. I just smiled as she cuddled up to me, as I petted her head, letting her enjoy her praise. Although she didn't fight, it was her and Charla which got me through most of that damn forest. A couple hours of playing Dokkan Battle with Anemi later, Nurse joy came back out.

"Excuse me Mr. Michael?" Nurse Joy asked, making sure it's my name. I looked at her. "Your moemon are done healing. Although your Butterfree won't be able to fight for a little while, okay?"

"Gotcha, thanks Joy!" I said to her. I then decided to order a room for myself, since I'm tired of sharing a room with Holden and David. I entered my room, and it was quite nice. A big king sized bed, a dresser to my side, with a bathroom next to the dresser. It's even bigger than the old room we had. Anemi had ran up and jumped onto the bed, stretching her body out, yawning. "You tired?" I asked as she laid down.

"Mmmhmm." Anemi said, laying down. What's she tired for, she didn't do anything? I sighed as I unpacked my clothes from my bag. It was enough for a little while.

"C'mon then," I said as I changed into some swimming trunks, "It's tubby time."

"Yaaay! Bath's!" Anemi said excitedly, jumping up. Now I just got to worry about Charla getting into the tub. Anyway's I got the water up to where it reaches to about her neck, which wasn't much for me. I got in and grabbed the soap, washing her hair. I was a bit more gentle this time, as this was my second time, and she was washing her body at the moment. I got out a cup as she sat down and poured it on her head, forcing her to close her eyes. After that I carefully poured more water on her head as I gently smoothed out her hair. Once I was finished, I got us both out and used the shower to wash my legs of soap. I dried her off, and then got her dressed. She was now wearing a pair of brown sweat pants with white lines on the side, and a long sleeve shirt.

"Alright, now settle down, were getting ready for bed." I said to Anemi, who gave me a sad face.

"But it's only one-O-clock!" Anemi complained. I gave a sigh, as she wasn't wrong.

"Well Anime, I not only got to wash the other's, but I have to brush their hair...and Butterfree is injured. And i'm tired, so we are going to bed early!" I said. Anemi looked at me for a second.

"Did you just call me-" Before she could finish I closed the bathroom door, with a new moeball.

"Alright, c'mon out Piko!" I commanded, Piko popped out of her moeball. She looked around before looking at me. "Okay Piko, it's tubby time. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" She said, saluting. I gave a nod as I helped her get her clothes off, and then we got in the tub. She was significantly easier when it came to her hair. What made it harder was her body. She asked for me to help wash her, which was fine, until she got excited and her electricity started to spark. I had taken three different Thundershock during that bath. After I had drained the bath, I gave an annoyed look at Piko, who was looking down playing with her feet. "Sorry Onee-chan…" Piko apologized to me. I sighed, rubbing her head.

"It's fine as long as it's you Piko!" I said, messing with her cheeks. She gave a smile as I got her pajamas. Ironically they were footie pajamas that had actually Pikachu's on them...neat huh? And they had a 95% discount, so they were only a dollar! Beat that Macy's! In all seriousness though, it was an awesome discount. I opened the door, and the first thing Piko did was run up and tackle Anemi.

"Anemi! Did you get a tubby too?" Piko asked in her normal, very happy and cheerful mood. I was already going for my next moeball, the hard one. Charla, and I know how much she hates baths.

"Piko, block the door! Anemi, block the window just incase!" I commanded. They looked confused, but then looked at my hand. Nodding they ran up to the positions they were told. I summoned Charla, and was getting ready to jump down tso I can catch her. Instead of doing that, she actually jumped up into me, I barely caught her.

"Bath time?" She asked me. That was weird, I was expecting her to run away. Guess I was wrong. I gave a laugh, which made her give me a confused look.

"Yep, it's bath time. C'mon let's get in." I said. She jumped off and ran into the bathroom. Piko and Anemi was giving me a confused look, in which I just shrugged. I got in to see she had already gotten in, I gave another laugh as I closed the door. "Alright calm down." I said. I got the Soap and washed her body for starters, and then washed her off. I got the shampoo and put it in Charla's hair.

"..." There seemed to be something bothering Charla, but I just ignored it and assumed it was because she was in water. After washing her hair, and then straightening it with a brush, I put her in her pajamas. Well they weren't really pajamas. She wore a red jacket as a nightgown...with no pants, but that's okay! Trust me...I've slept next to women with worse outfits on, for some reason life wants me to be a pervert. At this point I should just accept it, but I'm not! Here comes the embarrassing part...Britney. Now it isn't that I don't think Britney can't wash herself, it's that she has an arm she can't use. I sighed as I picked up the last ball, and walked into the bathroom.

"Alright Britney, come on out." I said a bit nervous. Britney looked around, noticed we were in the bathroom alone, and turned red.

"O-oh m-master! What are w-we doing in here...b-by ourselves at that?" Brittany asked, very shakily. I could tell she was mega embarrassed right now. I looked at her shoulders, moving her shirt a bit, showing a big bandage. I sighed as I saw her arm was also wrapped up.

"Well how do I put this...I need you to strip." I said bluntly. She turned so red her bang's were covering her eyes. I turned on the shower, "You can't wash yourself with an injured arm so I'm going to help you out."

"O-oh! R-r-right! W-why else would you w-want me t-t-t-to st-strip!" Britney was saying, stuttering. She got into the shower, in which I didn't look at her for her own privacy, and got the soap as she backed out from the shower.

"All right, do you wash your wing's with or after your back?" I asked Britney.

"D-do them while you're washing my back…" Britney said to me. I got the Soap out put it on her back, I then grabbed her wings and rubbed them very slowly while I washed them. As I reached down to wash the area around where her wing's spurt from her back, I heard her give a slight moan.

"Huh? O-oh, i'm sorry, was I not supposed to touch you there?" I asked nervously. Brittany shook her head.

"N-no, it's fine, go ahead and continue." Britney said, her face turning red. Were diffidently going to have to turn up the rating after this. I applied soap to the other wing, and just like before she gave a slight moan when I got to the bottom of her wing's. I had her turn around so I can make sure she get's it washed. I kinda and Kinda don't regret it. I came face to face with her, turning red as I looked her straight into her Ruby eyes.

"(Don't look down Michael…)" I said to myself. I looked down for just a split second, which Britney noticed. "(DAMN IT ME!)" I cursed to myself. I walked around and got the water, washing it along Britney's back, and carefully getting a rag to wash of her wing's. After I had gotten her wing's done I gave a sigh as some more of my work was done. "Alright, now time for your hair." I said outloud.

"U-ummm...hey master?" Brittany asked as I reached for the shampoo/conditioner in front of her. I looked away as I got it.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked. I saw her shift a little, what does she want? I got out a chair that was placed in the room, and had her sit on it.

"Could you….umm...you know," She started, then mumbled the rest as she scratched the back of her head, "Could you do the rest of my body to… I don't think I can wash myself with one arm." Britney finally said. The argument went as the following in my head.

* * *

Michael: GUYS WHAT DO I DO!

Nice Michael: It would be perverted….but it also-

Evil Michael: SHUT UP! NO ONE LIKES YOU! You should do it, for perverted Michael.

Perv Michael: BOOBS!

Michael: Wait, let's see what Cool Michael has to say.

Cool Michael: JUST DO IT! What about you mystic Michael?

Mystic: …

Michael: Yeah good point, you always know what to say when it needs to be said.

* * *

"Yeah sure, I can do that." I said out loud, now that I had made my decision. I me an why would mystic me lie to me? I trust his words! I put the shampoo/conditioner into Britney's hair, washing it out. After that I had grabbed the soap, and put my hands on her shoulder. She gave a nod, as I put soap along her leg's. They were really soft now that i'm feeling them….no, I shouldn't be thinking this. I got around to her feet, in which I assume tickles, good thing she's in a chair or else I wouldn't be able to wash them due to her being ticklish. "Ok stick out your arm's okay?"

"Y-yeah….hey master, could I ask you to do something else?" She asked me as I gave her a cup to wash her leg's with, and then re-filling it to finish washing her leg's.

"What's up?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her neck. I kept my eyes close to keep the secrecy of her naked body.

"It's a bit embarrassing but….could you….take your clothes off too?" Britney asked, I tensed and turned dark red. I know it by how my face feels. "I would feel more comfortable if Master got to enjoy his shower too...since you still need to take one."

"U-u-uhmmmm….I mean-" Before I could finish something snapped in my head...and I finally get to have a bit of fun.

"Heeheheh….sure, why not babe?" I asked. Britney gave a confused 'Huh' as I said that. I threw my clothes out of the shower, I continued to rub the soap along her arm which she couldn't wash. After that I did something she didn't expect. I got more soap, and started rubbing her around her thighs. She seems to be holding it in...good. I then got slightly higher, right under her chest. I could see her squirm a little, but in all due time my plan goes out in style. Finally, I brought my hand's higher grabbing her breast.

"M-M-Master!? W-what are you-" before she could finish I put my hand over her mouth, telling her to shhhh. I rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay Britney, i'm only playing a game with you." I said, smiling. I continued to squeeze them, slightly more aggressive each time, and swinging them around in circles while I was at it. How did a fifteen year old know how to do this? Simple, getting raped in one dimension, and forced to watch my friend get railed in another. Yeah, it was hard not to unzip my pants. Once I could tell she was starting to enjoy it from her gradually louder moaning I stopped. She sighed, and then I started rubbing right under her breast. She moaned even louder than before, so I assumed she liked it there better. After I got bored I got a whole lot of hot water and poured it down, washing down all of the soap. I kissed her on the neck and laid my head on her shoulder. "Ahhh….I love you Britney." I whispered in her ear.

"I-I-I-" Britney was stuttering, thinking of words. I interrupted her.

"It's okay, go ahead and get dressed, and go hang out with the girl's. I'll be out in just a bit." I said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek. I watched her change in her pajamas. Which was a sleeveless black shirt and some purple sweatpants. I smacked her in the but before she left, making her give a surprised yelp, before walking out. I continued to wash myself off, before drying and getting into my grey sweatpants. Before I left the room, I looked in the mirror. I could have swore I was less bulky yesterday, and I seemed to have pink pupil's above the shadows under my eyes. I shrugged it off. I walked out and the girl's were asleep, minus Britney who was sitting on the bed. I looked at the clock, we started at 1:00, it was now 2:30. I walked over, tapping Britney on the shoulder, then I got in bed. She got in as well as the others were already. And then it went on from here like this. I had Britney using me as a hug pillow behind me, Chara infront of me, Piko at my feet, and Anemi behind my knees in between Britney's leg. I turned around, kissing Britney on the head, as well as Charla. Then dozed off after a long exhausting day.


	12. Taking On Brock?

I woke up gasping for air as I heard the door knock. I had had a flashback of when I got absolutely destroyed on my second time fighting Red. I looked around, and all of my moemon were in bed with me….Wait a second, I was just washing off Britney...guess I just must have forgotten about it. The door knocked again and I looked at the clock, about 7:00. I got up and walked up to the door. I looked through the hole in the door, and I saw it was Davish. He also had some food on a tray. I unlocked and opened the door, but not too much.

"Yo man, what's up." I said, in an obviously tired voice.

"Nothing much man, were you sleeping?" Davish asked me. I nodded my head. "May I come in?" He asked. I nodded, letting him in. We sat down putting food out, and we layed on a couch. He looked over at my bed, and before he could ask-

"I have no Idea. One minute I helping Britney wash the next I was being woken up." I said to David. He crossed his arms.

"Huh...neat." He said to me. I nodded, before noticing movement in my bed. Piko's head came out of the blanket, and woke up face planting the floor. Funny, that's normally what I do before writing a chapter of moe-

"Onee-chan! I have a feeling someone was about to break a wall! Four walls to be precise!" Piko said. Hah! She's funny. The only person to do that is the main character, and since Neptune, Deadpool, or Pit is here, that means that breaking the fourth wall is my job. Anyway's I patted on my lap, and Piko jumped up there and looked at Davish. "Hi-Hi Davish-kun!"

"Hey Piko." Davish said, rubbing her head. Before I could warn him Piko got a very angry face, and her cheek started to spark, before she released a thundershock which hurt both of us and woke up the rest of my moemon. Piko got my hand and put it on her head, as she cuddled up to my chest, sending Davish a look.

"No….Onee-chan only." Piko said with puffy red cheeks. Charla and Anemi came over seeing if I was okay, once they knew I was they relaxed and laid back down.

"Yeah...that's not a good idea. When I say she's overly attached, she's basically a pre-yandere...oh god what's gonna happen when she evolves?" I asked myself. That's terrifying now, what if she goes on a killing spree?! Meh oh well, I'll just be called senpai instead of Onee-chan. "Anyways how did your your day go after the museum?"

"Oh well...Isabella refuses to get in her ball, then forced me to buy clothes I wasn't allowed to see, and now she's getting ready for bed...after she learns to use her wings." Davish said to me. Britney got up and stretched, finally waking up. She walked over and sat on the couch next to me, pulling my arm in her breast, making me turn red.

"Good morning master." Britney said, laying down on me. I sighed.

"It's the same day… now c'mon girls, Davish said you can eat his food." I said. Charla, Anemi, and Piko walked up and starred eating the food David was going to bring for his moemon. He shot me a glare, which I smirked at, and Britney gave me a look. I smirked at her too, she sighed shaking her head, and started eating the food.

"You mother f'er."

"Said the looser." I replied, giving him a smirk. He stopped breathing for a moment, before letting it out knowing his defeat in the argument. There was a knock on the door, so I got up and picked up out a blue shirt. I noticed I looked a bit bulky in the mirror, but just put it on the traveling we've been doing, and went to the door. "Yo!" I answered the door.

"Excuse me, but were you one of the trainers who helped the attack against the museum?" Someone asked. My eyes had widened, ahhhh shit. It was him, the king of smelling you later, Blue.

"Y-y-yeah! That was me!" I said kinda freaking out. He would totally kick my ass, with or without moemon.

"Oh really, great! Thank you so much! You see me, the officers, and the Champion have been trying to track them down for a while now. We've been giving these Pokegears out as a reward, so here you go! One for your friend too!" Blue said, giving me the Pokegear. "Oh yeah, and take my number just incase you need help or see team new order again. Smell ya later!" He said, walking away. I gave a sigh, then looked at Brittany.

"Yo Brit, you're arm okay?" I asked. She nodded her head since she had food in her mouth. I gave a sigh. "Alright then, we're going to go and check out the gym!"

"Are you sure Michael?" David asked. I nodded my head. "All right then...I should take on the leader first then, since I have a water probably tomorrow, since it's 8:00 now." David said to me.

"All right! Tomorrow we we'll go out and face the gym! And since we can't fall asleep we'll stay up and bench watch the first season of Tokyo Ghoul!". David grabbed the cart and ran out the door, while the rest of the girls looked at me confused. By the time we got to episode 12 everyone else was asleep...in my bed. I don't see a problem with it, aside from the fact I can't move because there all cuddling up to me. I sighed, turning off the TV, and got into bed. Right away I was being used as a hug pillow by Britney, and Piko was cuddled up to my chest, with Charla at my leg's under the blanket, and Anemi above the blanket also cuddled up to my legs...I wonder how Davish night is going.

* * *

 **With David once he left….**

"Nope, Nope, Nope, not bench watching an Anime. Last time I did that I nearly wanted to die." I said to myself. Of course we binge watched Dragon Ball Z, which took god forever, it took us a mini fridge and a couple of day's. Not doing another couple day's of a show where everyone is yelling to power up when it's pointless since you can just power up your base form...like I did. I went back to my room, since I forgot what everyone wanted. "Girls i'm back, I need to know what you want, Michael stole are food."

"That asshole!" Ariel yelled. I shot her a look, which made her back off. "I want shrimp."

"Oooh, Oooh, I want chicken!" Squirt announced, jumping on top of my head. How the hell did she even do that? She must have them hops then...no because she can't even get onto the table. The thing's I will never know.

"Surprise me, I've never had human food." Sally replied, playing some kind of game and a gameboy I found in a drawer. Im hoping that red cartridge she has isn't what I think it is.

"Say where's Isabella? She isn't getting ready for bed still is she? Or is she testing out her wing's?" I asked. They all shrugged, and Squirt did a flip off of my head landing on her feet, grabbing a different gameboy and putting in a blue cartridge. There diffidently playing what I think their playing.

"Right... what do Bees eat? I guess I'll ask Nurse Joy." I said to myself. I walked out to the main part of the center, where Nurse Joy said that all I needed to do is feed her some protein drinks that were filled with nectar. Although once I said that it was a Queen Beedrill she told me I would need triple the normal amount. Luckily the food here at the center is free so I was able to buy enough food for her on the road as well. I got back and everyone ate their food, with the exception of Isabella, who was in the shower. I was about to change into my pajamas when I heard the shower door open. "Oh hey Isabella, we had food, so go ahead and east so I can put you in your-" …...oh…...my…..god.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a sexy women...oh wait, you Have." Isabella bragged. I think those words are not to be the right ones to describe. Not saying she's ugly, but she's uhh...not descriptive enough. She had her hair put up in a ponytail, with a yellow dress that barely went halfway to her knees, if even that. But that's not the worst part...her clothes are wet, and for some reason which I don't want to understand, I could see her black bra. I quickly slapped myself in the face before walking into the bathroom and getting dressed. When I got out I could see Isabella floating in the air, basically taunting me, well it's not going to work. It was 8:30 now, and after what's happened today, i'm pretty tired.

"Okay Isabella, you aren't going into your ball. So do you know where you're going to sleep?" I asked. Isabella gave a giggle I don't like.

"Oh I know where I'll sleep sweetie." She said to me. Sweetie? I swear to god this journey will be the end of me. I gave a sigh.

"Fine, fine, whatever….I need to get my moeball checked." I said, mumbling the last part as I turned off the lights and got into bed. Almost immediately I felt arms wrapped around me, and Isabella's wet shirt against my back. I sighed. "Isabella, at the very least you could decide not to where something wet." I said, turning on the lamp in my room.

"Ohhh really? Okay you naughty boy~!" I heard Bella say. What does that mean? Oh god what does that mean-noooo…..she couldn't meant that could she? As soon as I turned around to make sure my suspicions were incorrect, I got pounced into a kiss, and she turned off the lights. After that she proceeded to roll over onto my pillow and shove my face in her breast...which smell like Honey. "Is this what you wanted~?" I couldn't respond due to suddenly getting drowsy...and falling asleep. But I fell asleep confirming one thing, my suspicions were half wrong, she wasn't naked! She was half naked! Is this a good thing? Well I'd rather she was half naked than naked, so I guess so.

* * *

 **The next day…**

I woke up in a position I didn't want to. It was a very awkward position to say the least. Piko was sleeping on my chest, with Charla cuddled up to my arm. Anemi was in between my legs above the blanket. And I had basically moved my face into Brittany's breast, which it didn't help that she was basically holding my head there, which kinda sucks. Well i say that but...they are kinda comfy….no! Bad Me, bad! But then again...no! No! No! Why am I arguing with myself! I sighed as I tried to move, before doing something I knew would work.

"OH SHIT IT'S MEWTWO!" I yelled out loud, making everyone jump up and getting ready for battle. When they saw there was no one here, everyone looked at me confused except for Britney, who looked pissed off. "Lol JK, Just Kidding, Not really, just a prank bro."

"Onee-chan you could have told us to wake up…" Piko said to me. I gave a nervous laugh before receiving a pillow to the face from Britney. After we all got into our normal clothing, I returned all of my moemon into their moeball's after eating, and we headed out on our way towards the gym. Of course I had asked Nurse Joy if Davish and Holden had left, which she said no, and even got to meet her Chansey before leaving. I went up to the gym and noted multiple people on the board who passed the gym. Blue, Red, Thatguy21, asshat, and John Cena...as well as MLGMASTERYEET, that's a weird name. Although these were some of the few and first to pass the gym.

"Soon my name will be here…" I said to myself. I walked up, looking around. I didn't see anyone at first, but then I looked forward and saw someone. "Ummm….hello? Im looking for someone named Brock to get my gym badge." I said to the person in the shadows.

"Brock…? Oh you mean that chump," I heard a girl say, "he doesn't run this gym anymore." She said. I saw her walk out of the shadow's, and was immediately surprised. She had black hair going down to her thighs, with bright orange eyes, with a black dress that had a grey around her breast and the part that connects to the skirt; it also had blue at the edges. She had black long socks that had star's on them, and she had on high heels.

"Wait what? What happened to pain-in-the-ass-Brock and his Rock Tomb?" I asked. Bide freakign sucked early game, but Rock Tomb was always a pain in the neck. A problem I just realized now, all of my moemon are weak to Rock type...crap. "And who are you anyways?"

"Oh? My name is Veronica, and as for Brock, he left his gym un-intended for far too long. So I beat him and claimed his Gym." She said to me. She can do that? Well I'll-be, that's pretty cool. "I assume you're here for a badge?"

"Indeed I am, and trust me, you're going down." I said with a smirk. She also smirked, before whistling. A trainer came out, also female. I had to ask a question. "One question, do you people support feminism? I mean you do you, but I've noticed guy's being ignored and abused, and it's starting to bother me."

"Well kinda, but that doesn't matter right now, so get ready to fight! You'll start off with fighting her. After that you can face me." She said in a obviously over confident way. "You'll have your moemon healed after facing her, and you may leave if you think you can't beat me."

"All right," I said, stretching out my leg's and arm's, "let's go!" I yelled. The woman who played as the gym trainer walked up. From the look of it she was a Camper Girl from Fire Red, just with pink hair.

"Your over 9000 light year's away from facing Veronica! Go Sandshrew!" The Camper Girl yelled, summoning a Sandshrew. It was a guy, with messy dirty blonde hair, and had a yellow long sleeve shirt on. He had on yellow shorts and tennis shoes, and his eyes were a dark yellow.

"Hah, a DBZ reference and a Fire Red reference in one, nice one Author! Go Charla!" I commanded, summoning my Charmander. Charla had an over confident look on her face, although she didn't know the plan. "Start us off with Grow!" I commanded. Charla released a sound wave, pushing the Sandshrew back.

"Use Sand-Attack so she doesn't hit you!" The girl commande. Sandshrew ran up and kicked sand at Charla, but she blocked her eyes making it ineffective. Charla countered this by headbutting the Sandshrew, and scratching him in the face before walking back.

"Nice counter! Use your Ember attack!" I commanded. Charal shot multiple Embers from her mouth, but the Sandshrew came mostly unharmed. "One more time!" I commanded, Charla did what I said, and I saw what I wanted.

"Okay use- Sandshrew what's wrong?" The girl asked, since her Sandshrew flinched, taking damage for no apparent reason.

"Charla quickly, hit him with ember-scratch!" I commanded. Everyone had looked shocked as Charla shot embers at her claw, which turned really bright red in heat. Charla ran up and scratched the Sandshrew, knocking it out. "Good job Charl!" I said, petting her head.

"Who's next! You're going down!" Charla said. The girl threw another ball, and a geodude came out. Just as I thought, all of her Moemon were guy's.

"Geodude Tackle!" The Girl commanded. The Geodude went for the tackle, but Charal dodged getting in a Scratch. It didn't do much, but it was really made for chip damage.

"Charla don't worry about me and use ember!" I yelled, since Geodude was in front of me now. Charla was hesitant for a minute, before releasing some embers at Geodude. I got caught up in some of them, which burned, but I was fine.

"Use Defense Curl, after that use Tackle!" The Camper Girl commanded. The Geodude wrapped itself in a ball, and then when it unwrapped, it went charging forward. I didn't need to tell Charla what to do as she already knew. She used Growl to slow down the attack and weaken its attack and then used Scratch as she narrowly dodged. Although it was once again only a little chip damage, being a weaker move to their type.

"Charla use ember again!" I yelled. Charla quickly fired her ember attack, which once again did little damage. But now the Geodude had taken about a third of it's health gone, and was burned. "Now just dodge and weave…" I mumbled to myself. The Geodude had taken multiple attempts to take down Charla, but Charla was simply too fast, and with the burn he eventually fell.

"The Challenger wins!" The ref announced. No dip sherlock. I gave a smirk as the referee came up and healed my moemon. Now I just had to take down the leader of this joint, and burn it to the ground.


	13. An intense gym battle!

**Yo! So uhhh….my schedule has gotten a bit out of hand. You see i've been hanging out with my cousins, I don't get to see them often, so I have to fix my Xbox to play it him online… or at all since it's in a infinite reboot cycle. Theres also the fact im using Macromedia Flash to do Sprite Animations, so that'll be another thing i'm busy with. And then there's also my other story i'm working on...but i'll try my best to get a good amount of chapters in!**

 **Spicy: Good to see ya back man, but as of the time I'm writing this I don't have any idea what you're asking me, so you will need to clarify.**

* * *

"All right Veronica! 1V1 me no items let's go!" I said after healing my moemon. Veronica gave me a hard stare, before laughing. I gave hare a "Who are you mocking" look to prove my saltiness.

"If you think you can beat me...then you are going to lose miserably." Veronica said to me. I gave a glare right back at her.

"You know what, just for that, i'm going to beat you while you have the advantage. Go Charla, time for round two!" I commanded. Charal ran out from her ball, did a stretch and released yawn. Veronica threw a moeball to the field, sending a geogirl...wait what? She must have realized my confused look.

"What, did you think girls could only have guy moemon? Well you're wrong." Veronica stated. Huh, it's either that she is one of the only other people who don't care about genders (no homo), or she's lesbian. There's no problem with that, not at all, but I've never met a lesbian to my knowledge.

"All right then...Charla use growl then ember!" I commanded. Charla did the growl and then ember, but the Geogirl kicked up mud to counter the move. "Never mind then! Use Scratch!" I commanded. Charla ran up, her claws extended.

"Use Defense Curl!" Veronica commanded. Charla used Scratch, but she bounced off, literally. "Now tackle!" Veronica yelled. Geogirl tackled Charla away and she was sent flying into a wall. I looked at the screen to see seh lost most of her HP already, and was in the red.

"Oh damn... Ok use Growl! Then ignite your claw's!" I commanded. Charla shot a sound wave at Geogirl, and her claw's ignited. Geogirl suddenly got a rock and started polishing it….and then checked it with a monocle.

"Use Tackle!" Veronica yelled. I flinched as Charla barely dodged the move, but scratched Geogirl at the same time. I looked at the screen, Geogirl had about 78% HP left. She had one SPDEF stat lowered due to my combination attack, and two lowered ATK due to Growl, but had a SPEED boost because of her polishing a rock...which makes no sense.

"Master!" Charla yelled at me, getting my attention. She looked a bit scared, but why? "I think we should use...that move." Charla told me. That move?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhhhhhh….THAT move. Well in this situation it's all or nothing so...I guess I should start do the risk.

"Charla use….use….USE OUTRAGE!" I commanded. Veronica got a shocked look, before chuckling, which turned into laughter. Charla relaxed, and closed her eyes.

"WOW! BRAVO! I have never met a trainer so stupid before! You're telling your moemon to use a move that she can't learn, and the moemon who can learn that move don't learn it until they reach their level sixties!" Veronica was yelling. I looked at Charla, who was wide open and completely relaxed. "Finish that Charmander off with Tackle!"

"Yes master." The geogirl responded, running forward. Time seemed to slow down as I got tense. One more hit and Charla was down, that's how strong this Geogirl was. I closed my eyes before hearing an audible hit, and a cough. When I opened my eyes I was surprised. Charla was surrounded in a ferocious blue aura, here eyes were a angry, rageful, bloody red. And the best part, her fist had dug straight into the Geogirl's stomach.

"Grrr….die!" Charla yelled, uppercutting the Geogirl so hard, blood and teeth was coughed out of her mouth. Her HP was now at 20% somehow, but Charla didn't stop. She grabbed Geogirl by the foot, and slammed her into the ground, then swung her in the air slamming her into the other side; and did it again, and again, and again! She had dug her knee into Geogirl's spine, before kicking her towards her trainer.

"Geogirl is un-" Before the ref could finish Charla ran up and scratched the Geogirl in the eye, and punched her in the ground from her face. The aura was weakening, but she wasn't stopping.

"What the hell are you doing! Tell her to stop!" Veronica yelled at me. Charala had repeatedly kicked Geogirl in the ribs, this was looking bad.

"Charla stop!" I commanded. Charla stopped, putting her foot back to the ground. Before kicking her into her trainer. I gasped, not understanding why Charla was acting this way. Charla stared at me, a smirk on her face. She ran up toward me, I put up my arms to block, but before she could reach me outrage ended and she fell to the ground exhausted.

"Geogirl is unable to batte! Charla is the winner! Please select your next moemon Veronica!" The ref commanded. After what he had just saw he didn't care!? I looked at Geogirl. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding at her ribs and mouth, she was also holding her eyes, with what looked like blood. Although that might have been on her hands, so i'm not sure. I ran up to Charla, who was exhausted, passed out actually.

"What the hell kid! Why did you do that!" Veronica asked.

"I-I didn't know she'd do that! We haven't had a reason to use that move till now! Look just pick your next moemon!" I yelled. She growled as she returned her moemon to her moeball. She then grabbed her next moeball, before throwing it out. Out came another girl (I'm going with lesbian now) in a grey dress that had no sleeves and went to her knees. She had light grey hair, which went to her knees, and had black eyes. I opened up my moedex.

 **Name: Onyx**

 **Species: Onix**

 **National Number: 95**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight: 145 LBS**

 **Weak against: Water (X4), Grass (X4), Ice, Fighting, Ground, Steel**

 **Ability: Sturdy**

 **LV: 19**

 **Moves: Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock.**

 **Nature: Calm**

 **Info: Onix are usually wise and Quiet moemon. They have much respect with their hair, and pick mates depending on its size and color (It is unknown why). Onix best stat is Defense, as contrary to popular belief, they are not very strong or fast moemon.**

"Oh...crap baskets, Charla return!" I commanded, putting Charla back into her ball. I then grabbed my next moemon...would be nice to catch that Mankey I wanted near Viridian City. "Go Britney!" I commanded. Britney opened her eyes and stretched, her wings fully extended, and flew into the air.

"Okay...I got this." Britney said to herself. She didn't believe in herself, but I believed in her. Well kinda...she was only Level ten.

"Okay start us off with Confusion!" I commanded. Britney nodded, lifting Onyx into the air, and then pushing her away into a wall. Due to it's low SPDEF stat compared to my SPATK stat it did about 15% damage. Would have done more if she was level 14 like I was expecting. "Okay now use-"

"Use Rock Tomb!" Veronica ordered, interrupting me. Multiple rocks were torn from the ground from what seemed like telekinesis of some kind, and were launched towards Britney. Britney narrowly dodged all of the rocks, except for one which hit her and sent her flying in a spin, until she hit the ground. She got up immediately.

"Use Harden!" I commanded. I saw she took 33% damage from that one attack, so I think it's best to do this. Britney glowed red, until light reflected off of her, and she flew into the air. "Okay now use another Confusion!" I commanded. Once again she picked up Onyx, with her telekinesis, and threw her into a wall.

 **BOARD:**

 **Onyx: HP=70%**

 **Britney: HP=63%; DEF+1**

"Use Rage Onyx!" Veronica commanded. Onyx got three tick marks on her head, and she ran over punching Britney in the face, knocking her away. Onyx went for another hit, but Britney dodged the attack.

"Britney use Confusion, then String Shot!" I commanded. Britney pushed Onyx back with her telekinesis, and then tied her up in string. Onyx almost immediately broke out of the string, and looked even more pissed. She went for another hit, and kicked Britney in the kidney area...does she have a kidney? I mean she isn't human, but she very human like, so does she? Questions to ask outside of battling. Britney barely dodged the second attack she threw. Britney won't last much longer. "Use Confusion again!" I commanded, she did as I commanded, but it only stopped Onyx, before she ran up again and kicked Britney in the jaw.

"You're going to go down after this next attack! Tackle now!" Veronica commanded. "And make sure to crush a few bones for your ally!"

"Britney use String Shot!" I commanded. Britney fired her string and tangled up Onyx, canceling her attack. She then did something I didn't tell her to do. She raised her sleeves and a purple cloud, or dust, or air, or something came out and surrounded Onyx. After it disappeared Onyx started coughing. I looked up at the board.

 **BOARD:**

 **Onyx: HP=43%, SPD-2, PSN**

 **Britney: HP=10%; DEF+1**

"Britney learned Poison Powder...alright then that means I...alright Britney use Confusion and String Shot one more time!" I commanded. Britney pushed Onyx back, getting up despite her damage. She then fired her String to tie up the Onix. "Now return!" I commanded. Britney happily went inside her ball.

"What is it now? A Mankey? A Pidgey? Oooh! Maybe a Nidoran?" Veronica asked me. I shook my head.

"Oh hell naw, Piko go!" I commanded. I threw the ball out, but nothing happened. The ball turn toward me and Piko was released flying towards me.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled hugging on to me. I laughed nervously as I petted her head. "Oh were battling...alright!" Piko yelled, realizing we were in a battle. That was unexpected.

"Ok Piko...all you have to do is DODGE!" I yelled. PIko looked at me, and then barely dodged a hit from Onix. Piko started running everywhere, even jumped off of her head.

"Onyx use Tackle!" Veronica commanded. This time Piko didn't dodge, and got hit again. "Now Rock Tomb!" she commanded.

"If they hit you you will die! SO DODGE!" I yelled. Piko jumped from boulder to boulder, before receiving a punch to the face from Onyx. Piko slowly got up, since she was only a weak level ten Pikachu to a Level 19 or higher Onix. Onyx went for another hit, before stopping. She started coughing, landing on the floor gasping for air, before passing out.

"Onyx is unable to battle, the defender is out of moemon, the winner is Michael!" The ref yelled, as I ran up towards Piko. I picked her up and was petting her head, before getting her ball and putting her in there. I walked up to Veronica, who looked pissed off.

"Right, I beat you fair and square. I want my badge." I told her. We stared at eachother for a good fifteen seconds, before she slapped me in the face, I instinctively retaliated by punching her in the face. Here's how I work, I don't support hitting a women unless they: Try to kill you, Rape you, is a Goddess/Succubus, asked you to, is your sparring partner, or is repeatedly hitting you. She then started giggling, and then laughing, before staring back at me.

"All right, heres your badge." Veronica said, handing me the boulder badge. I clenched it in my hand, victory at last. After the others hard work and fighting, I was able to get my badge. Well except for Anemi, but Piko wasn't part of the plan either so I'll give her credit. "With this I will give you this. It's ™01, Rock Tomb."

 **(QUICK NOTE! Different way ™'S will work in numbering! They'll be by the number they're introduced (Except for the ™'S in stores) A/N)**

"Thank you for interrupting me Author."

 **Go screw yourself and finished the damn chapter! I have like...45 minutes left if I don't want to drag into my time for Flash Animating!**

"Fine then! Anyways, thank you for the ™...although I might not ever use it. Do I shove this in my Mormon's butt or something?" I asked. I was never clarified.

"What? No, just put it in a DVD player and have them watch it. And since it's reusable, you can teach it to multiple moemon." Veronica explained to me. "And this is my number."

"Wait what?" I asked, taking her number and putting it in my moegear. "Why do I need this?" I asked.

"You're leaving town tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Well...it depends, I mean my two friends still need to beat this gym. After that if it's late enough yeah….OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO TELL THEM, DAMN IT ME!" I said to myself.

 **WAIT! MY PARENTS NEED TO GO OUT OF TOWN I CAN WRITE IN PRIVACY!**

"NOT THE TIME NARRATOR/DIRECTOR ME!" I yelled at the sky. Veronica was still laughing.

"Ok, well how about this? I need to do something tomorrow, so after I battle your friends, call me before you leave tomorrow, kay?" She asked me. I nodded before running out the door. It was 12:25 now. Man I was battling a long time, like...two and a half hours. After giving Nurse Joy my all of my moemon except for Ariel again, and figuring out David and Holden were still asleep, I sat on a bench and let out Ariel.

"What's up boss?" She asked me. I patted my lap, which she sat on, and we started playing Dokkan Battle….DAMN YOU FUSION ZAMASU EVENT!

 **I know, the despair is unmeasurable….**


	14. An intense Darkness has re-awoken

"I feel like it's been awhile since I've done anything…" I said to myself. I put my hand to my ching. "Hmmmmmmmm….meh oh well. What do you think Anemi?" I asked. Anemi stopped playing my phone and looked up at me.

"I don't know what your talking about Mikey." Anemi replied to me. Nurse Joy's finally walked out and gave me my moeball. I sighed as I walked back to my room. These last couple days have been hectic. First that damned forest, then I met Team New Order, then met Moemon Champion's Red and Blue, after that I had a hard gym battle, and now the gym leader want's to see me off tomorrow. Too much pressure. Too little time. I just wanna get to my hotel room, go to bed, and snuggle with my Moemon. Normal relaxing things people do In this universe...I think. I got to my hotel room...well Pokemon Center Room, and jumped onto my bed. Getting comfy in my bed. I then released my Moemon.

"Alright guy's, good job. Charla you did excellent fighting today, Britney you did an epic job wearing down the opponent, and Piko you did great stalling for time. I know you didn't do anything Anemi, but I know you would have done awesome too. How about it girls?"

"YEAH!" They all cheered. I laughed a little. They are all so cute and adorable. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow, putting my arms out and closing my eyes. Britney decided to watch TV, Charla was messing with my phone (Probably trying to figure out how to watch youtube), Anemi was sunbathing on my bed next to me and Piko was snuggled up to me taking another nap. We were doing this for probably five minutes when I got a knock at the door.

"Ughhh….coming." I said slowly walking towards the door. When I opened the door Holden immediately let himself in, gasping for air.

"Michael….David…..gang….help!" Holden begged in between breaths. I looked at him, he was definitely in a fight. I ran past him outside the moemon center. The first thing I noticed was David getting punched in the face, then hitting the ground. There was seven of them, all in black leather jackets. David got up, wiping some blood from his mouth. I. Am. Extremely. Pissed off!

"What happened to all that provago?" One of the gang members asked. David got up, but he got kicked in the ribs. That's when one of the gang members neck's cracked.

* * *

 **Third POV (Violent scene-wait until next line break to skip)**

"Gaaaaah-ack!" One of the now six gang members started yelling, before the last five hearing a thud. They turned around, to see the back of Michael. David knew this by how he looked, but something was off. He and the other five members could feel something terrifying, but that couldn't be Michael, anyone else but David would say this.

"Bobby, Tyrone! Hey Josh, get him!" The boss yelled. The so called Josh ran up and threw a punch, but Michael moved his head and threw Josh over him. After Josh hit the ground, he yelled in pain as Michael smashed his foot on top of Josh's ribs. He was then kicked away from Michael, despite being nearly twice as big. The fourth and third guy's ran up aswell, he elbowed one of them in the stomach, and dodged as the third guy hit the fourth guy in the face. Michael punched the third guy in the stomach, elbowed him in the spine, then kicked him at the back of his knees. This caused him to fall over, making the fourth guy fall over, which let Michael kick him in the face; giving him a bloody nose. "Jake don't mess up like they did!"

"Yes sir!" Jake responded. He ran up with a baseball bat. Michael dodged ten swings, and blocked two with his arm, before finally grabbing it. Michael kicked the guy in the nut's, grabbed the bat, and hit him in the head with it. The hit was so hard he had a bloody head. Michael stared at the leader of the gang, David and the Leader noticed something very terrifying, mostly for David. His eyes were a dark tone of red now, and his face had nothing but emotionless rage. Michael started walking up very slowly, purposely intimidating the leader of the gang. He threw a punch, but Michael caught it with ease. Michael smiled, before giving a tiny shout and pushing his hand forward, breaking the gang leader's right wrist.

"What's wrong," Michael asked as he dodged another punch, "is it not fun when you're about to die?" He asked, grabbing the gang leader's left arm and breaking it with a drop of his elbow. Michael punched him in the stomach, then uppercutted him in the jaw. Some blood came of the gang leader's jaw. He growled, and went up to headbut Michael, but Michael kicked him in teh jaw and cracked it, causing him to bleed more. Michael swiped the leader under his feet, and kicked his spine while he was falling.

"W-what are you!?" The leader asked. Michael smirked, punching his lights out. He then stared at David with a smirk, helping him up.

"C'mon David...you still got to get your badge." Michael said, He then passed out as he got to his room, with Holden and David leaving to get their badges.

* * *

 **Back to 1ST POV**

Ughhh...my head hurts. Let's see if I can get my bearings...im in my bed. It's about 2:00 in the afternoon, and there's someone else in my bed. I shifted over to look, and saw it was Britney...in her undergarments….

"WHAT THE FU-" An imaginary bomb which was my mental sanity exploded as I fell out of my bed and face planted the floor. Britney jumped up with a yelp as I hit the floor.

"Master are you alright?" Britney asked. I got up and covered my eyes quickly.

"Y-yeah! B-B-Britney I understand you might sleep more comfy with only underwear on, but please tell me if you're sleeping in my bed!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about master...you were the one who ordered me to put this on." Britney said to me, sighing at what she must think is my stupidity. What the hell is she talking about!

"J-just put some clothes on! You can explain while you're changing!" I yelled. I then noticed the breeze and realized something myself. I have shorts on. That's it. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

"Well you walked in, literally threw Holden out of the room, returned everyone else into their moeball's, told me to change, you changed, and we took a nap." Britney said simply. The hell is she talking about...damn it I forgot about the forest!

"O-oh...right. Sorry." I said. Britney got dressed, and I started to get dressed when the door opened.

David: Hey Michael we-

Michael: O-O

Britney: (DAMN IT! Wait what am I saying I don't want to see him naked either….do I?) 8(_)8

David: (-_-;)

Holden: Hey guy's what wro-... Kill me.

"PIKO, ANEMI, CHARLA, BRITNEY! MESS THEM UP!" I yelled throwing out my moemon. Needless to say I was soon the only person in the room as the others were being chased off. Britney ran back to close the door. I sighed. My life is literally drama isn't it? Meh oh well. Guess that's what happens when you live the way I do.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda not wanting to type so much, and I'd rather just game. And there's also the fact I've been having alot of stress. With the fact i'm sick again im not the happiest person in kansas. Anyway's, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter we'll be heading down to Cerulean city!**


	15. Route-I lost count

So after the incident that happened with me changing, I was questioned by the police. Since I remember nothing and they all would be killed if captured I was fine. While I was asleep Davish and Holden got their badges. We were at the edge of town, about to leave, when I remembered something.

"Oh hey guy's wait!" I yelled. Holden and Davish stopped to look at me. "I promised I would call the gym leader before I left!"

"Really man? Ugh, fine make it quick Michael." Davish commanded.

"Nenenenenene! Don't tell me what to do. Anyways let's see if I remember how to do this." I said, turning on my moegear. I selected Veronica's number and started calling.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Your call has been automated to a automated voice message system.** "YEEET!" **Is not available. At the tone, don't leave a message. Bye! BEEEEEEEP!**

"Uhm...okay then. Well I guess we're not-" Before I could finish something crashed into me from behind. "Owie."

"Ooops. Sorry Michael, I hurried my way down here." I heared a familiar voice behind me say. I got up and turned around, and not to my surprise, Veronica was here. She had her hair in ponytail, and had some sweat pants with an brown sleeveless shirt. On her back was a traveling pack.

"Oh they're you are..are you heading to Cerulean City too?" I asked curious. I heard Davish sigh and facepalm himself.

"That would be stupid Michael. Obviously she's here to 1V1 us; no items; final destination; falcom only; 3 KO'S; Super Smash Bros Brawl." Holden said.

"Shut up Yamcha. You're both idiots, and I am leaving. See you at Mt. Moon." Davish said leaving. Why am I stupid? I thought he had a good answer for once.

"Sorta. I got to go further than that. You see I have to go to Celadon City for...personal reasons. So I figured I would hang with you till then." Veronica said to us.

"So who's watching the gym?" I asked.

"Well I called a friend, and she'll watch the gym till Brock's parents can take it." Veronica replied to my question. I'm not going to ask how's that's even their problem. I sighed and kept walking to catch up with davish.

"So just wondering...what moemon did you bring with you?" I asked.

"I brought my Geogirl, Onix, and that is it." Veronica responded to my question. We saw Davish up ahead beating his head against a rock. When we asked why he pointed at some bushes. We looked over, and I saw a group of Nidoran fighting Jigglypuff. There were mostly girls, but there were some guy's. The Nidoran males seem to be more rare due to them being classified as a different species. Makes no sense to be honest. I understand Nidoqueen and King, but the other forms should just be one species with different looks.

"You need to get the hell of our turf!" A Nidoran yelled at a Jigglypuff. A Nidoran walked up to her.

"Hey c'mon now, she clearly had a good reason for-" The Nidoran got spin kicked to the face, into a tree by a bigger Nidoran . Hmmm...how do I solve this problem?

"Sorry… we just are running out of food." A Jigglypuff in the front said.

* * *

 **Temporary 3RD POV**

"Pssst...where's Michael?" Holden asked. Everyone looked around, as he had disappeared. They then heard a tree stumble as the Nidoran was about to attack the Jigglypuff.

"JOHN CENA!" Michael yelled, hitting both of them. He then got up, and dusted himself up. "Is everyone done fighting...cause i'm out of Idea's."

* * *

 **BACK TO ME!**

"No seriously, why are you fighting?" I asked. But they all looked seriously peeved.

"Oh god a human!" The lead Nidoran had yelled in surprise. There were many comments similar as this as they had got ready to defend themselves. I gave a nervous laugh.

"All right now don't get all angry now! Why do you need to get food from here?" I asked the Jigglypuff leader. But before I could get an answer, Holden's moedex went off.

 **Name: Nidoran**

 **Species: Nidoran**

 **National Number: 29**

 **Height: 1'4 (Average)**

 **Weight: 15.4 Pounds (Average)**

 **Weak against: Ground, PSY**

 **Ability: Poison Point, Rivalry, Hustle (Rare)**

 **LV: 8-10 in the wild**

 **Moves: Mostly Normal, but also have some Poison, Dark, and can learn Double Kick.**

 **Info: Nidoran are separated by male and female species. They have poison in their nails, which they can extend in battle, but usually don't like to fight. These moemon are normally well mannered and are very concerned for their hair.**

 **Name: Nidoran**

 **Species: Nidoran**

 **National Number: 32**

 **Height: 1'8 average**

 **Weight: 19.8**

 **Weak against: Gro, Psy**

 **Ability: Poison Point, Rivalry, Hustle (Rare)**

 **LV: 8-10 in the wild**

 **Moves: Learn mostly normal, but can learn some poison and dark moves. They can also learn Peck and Double Kick**

 **Info: Unlike their female counterparts, Nidoran usually like to fight, which is why they have more powerful poison. They have longer nails than their female counterpart's when their extended. However they aren't as well mannered and typically don't care for their looks.**

 **Name: Jigglypuff**

 **Species: Jigglypuff**

 **National Number: 39**

 **Height: 1'8**

 **Weight: 12.1**

 **Weak against: Poi,Ste**

 **Ability: Competitive, Cute Charm, Friend Guard**

 **LV: 5-6 in the wild**

 **Moves: Mostly Normal with very few non-normal**

 **Info: Jigglypuff are definitely a bit chubby, but not fat. They are very competitive over guy's and will use their charm's to be spoiled. However when it comes down to it, they're friends and master's come first. There is scientific evidence indicating Jigglypuff and Clefairy might have been one species at a time before recorded history. What caused them to separate is unknown.**

"Really Holden? Really?" I asked.

"God dang it Yamcha!" Davish yelled at Holden. Holden just put his dex into his pocket and laughed nervously.

"Well you see...there's some mean people forcing us out of our normal eating area. And we're not fighters really…could you please help us?" Jigglypuff asked. I felt like she was trying to do something to me...oh well probably nothing.

"Sure why not?" I asked. "I mean I'm mad that you're trying to use you're cute charm, but I'm bored and we need something to do."

"No we don't!" Davish and Holden yelled.

"Why do you guy's not like doing this?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Because we always go on adventures we always do things we don't want to!" Holden informed Veronica.

"Yeah that's true, but he outranks us. In which case we have to listen to him." Davish said. It's true, I do outrank them.

"Then that settles it! I'll go kick some ass and you guy's don't kill each other!" I announced. "So lead the way, kay?"

"A-all right! Thank you…" The Jigglypuff leader said to me. I nodded my head and gave a thumbs up and a cocky grin. I've got this fam. We walked a little ways until we reached a campsite. In their was three different members of team new order. One girl and two guys who once again look like they've seen some shit. Huh? I've sworn more than I normally do...oh well.

"Okay guys, here's the plan!" Davish said, but I simply walked out there.

"Yo! Wattup brahs?" I asked, catching them off guard. I could hear Davish face palming.

"What! Who are you?" The women asked. Davish, Veronica, and Holden walked out. "Wait a second… you're the new gym leader! And you three are the kids who attacked us in the museum!"

"And you're the meanies who attacks us in less than a minute from now!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Oh to hell with this, come on out Rattata!" The New order women commanded, sending out a Rattata. The grunt's threw out rattata as well. Ok then.

"Go Piko!" I yelled, throwing out a moeball. The light hit the ground, then flew at me. I was then knocked onto the ground.

"Onee-chan! Where are we going? What are we doing? Can I ride on your shoulder's?" Piko asked me in a race of questions.

"Hi there; we're going to Mt. Moon; Where fighting Team New Order; and you can after this." I responded. Piko ran to the field, with sparks going across her body.

"Round one!" Veronica yelled holding up a sign. She then switched it. " **FIGHT!"**

* * *

 **Okay that's all for now. I was going to put the fight in this episode, but instead I'll give you an update on the team's and some moedex entries I didn't put in before. Also, tell me if you want to see everyone's GYM battles.**

 **Michael/**

Charla (Charmander); LV 14; Ability-Blaze; Moves- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Outrage

Britney (Butterfree); LV 12; Ability-Tinted Lens; Moves- Tackle, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder

Anemi (Pidgey); LV 9; Ability-Keen eye; Moves-Tackle; Sand Attack; Gust

Piko (Pikachu); LV 11; Ability-Static; Moves-Tail Whip; Thundershock; Growl; Play nice; Quick Attack

 **Davish/**

Squirt (Squirtle); LV 15; Ability- Torrent; Moves- Tackle, Bubble, Water gun, Withdraw, Tail Whip

Ariel (Spearow); Lv 13; Ability- Keen Eye; Moves- Growl, Peck, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack

Isabella (Queen) Beedrill); LV 10; Ability- Sniper; Moves- Poison Sting; Harden; String Shot; Harden; Fury Attack

Sally (Scyther); Lv 10; Ability- Leer; Vacuum Wave; Quick Attack; Pursuit; Focus Energy

 **Holden/**

Bella (Bulbasaur); LV 15; Ability- Chlorophyll; Tackle; Growl; Leech Seed; Vine Whip; Take Down

Ratechel; LV 15; Ability-Guts; Tackle; Quick Attack; Bite; Pursuit; Focus Energy

 **Name: Sandshrew**

 **Species: Sandshrew**

 **National Number: 27**

 **Height: 2'5**

 **Weight: 26.5**

 **Weak against: WAT, GRA, ICE**

 **Ability: Sand Veil, Sand Rush**

 **LV: 6-12**

 **Moves: Rock, Ground, Normal, Gyro Ball and poison sting are moves he/she can use.**

 **Info: Sandshrew are surprisingly aggressive. They normally avoid combat and will hide in their holes, but if you get too close they will attack you like savages. They love playing in the sand and dirt, but for some reason hate the mud.**

 **Name: Geodude/Girl**

 **Species: Geodude/Girl**

 **National Number: 74**

 **Height: 1'4**

 **Weight: 44.1**

 **Weak Against: WAT; GRA; FIG; GRO; STE**

 **Ability: Rock Head, Sturdy, Sand Veil**

 **LV: 7-9**

 **Moves: Normal, Ground, Rock**

 **Info: These moemon are very sturdy, and are normally masochist. However some of them enjoy just relaxing. Either way these moemon are no ones to underside or underestimate.**


	16. The triple Rattata battle!

"*Sigh* I hate life...go Sally!" Davish yelled, throwing out his Scyther. Holden threw out Bella. Bella stretched, letting out a yawn, before looking at the Rattata.

"Great, fighting more shitty moemon...great." Bella committed.

"Hey, at least you've got experience. I've never been used before.' Sally replied to Bella.

"Meh, I guess you're right… plus I should be evolving soon, so that's a plus." Bella replied to Sally's reply. Huh… they should be evolving around this time. I wonder what are moemon will look like? There's also there personality differences...Charla has been acting weird lately, I have assumed it was because she's going to evolve soon but...what if it's something else? Meh, oh well. I got to focus on the fight.

"Piko, use Thunder Shock!" I commanded. Piko jumped into the air, firing yellow bolt of thunder, shocking the enemy's. All of the enemy's Rattata were damaged from the attack, but they stood firm, ready to fight.

"Rattata, counter attack!" The leader commanded. The biggest and strongest Rattata ran up to attack Piko. The Rattata lunged forward, ready to Tackle Piko. Before the attack could land, Bella intercepted with her own Tackle.

"Okay, follow up with Vine Whip!" Holden commanded. Bella gave a 'Hmph' and threw her hands forward. The vines entangled the Leader's Rattata, and she threw her at one of the grunt's Rattata. "Okay, Leech Seed!" Holden commanded again. Bella put her sleeves up again, and three seeds were sent flying. They all hit the two Rattata who were on top of one another, and wrapped around them with vines. They were then zapped with a red aura.

"Alright, good job ya damn Yamcha. Okay Sally, use Quick Attack, don't give the other grunt's Rattata any room to breathe!" Davish commanded. Sally nodded, disappearing. She appeared to slash the 2nd Grunt's Rattata with her Scythe, but then disappeared again. She did this five times, and on the final time the Rattata was launched with the other two.

"Piko/Sally use Thundershock/Vacuum Wave!" Davish and Michael yelled, telling there moemon their command's.

"Okay~!" Piko said with a wink. She started Sparking, and then released a jolt of thunder.

"Die!" Sally yelled, not holding back with her attack. A wave of energy was launched. Both attack's hit the enemy's Rattata, sending them flying. Without needing to be told, Bella used Body Slam to knock them back into the Team New Order troops.

"Tch, fuck this, I'm out!" The leader said, before running off. The Grunt's returned their moemon, and ran off Davish gave a scowl, while Holden gave a cocky smirk

"Awwww, hell yeah!" Holden yelled. "We are da best!"

"Not really." I stated. "If we were to fight the Elite Four, we would lose miserably."

"Yeah, that's true. We should wait and see what happens." Davish said. Piko jumped up into my arms, cuddling up to me, before sitting on my shoulders. She gave me an annoying shock, but it wasn't painful. I do think I should use Aerial more often though...she's starting to lag behind. Sally stood in front of Davish, with a serious face. Davish shot her the same. He closed his eye's, and gave Sally a cold shoulder. "You did decent...you have much room to improve though. Just start with reaction time, when I give an order, do it right away. Don't even nod."

"Hmmmm...okay." Sally said. She had a disappointed tone, but a face that had a mix of determination and happiness. Davish then returned Sally to her moeball.

"Dick move man...dick move." Holden said.

"I'm not going to be a weak trainer." Davish said. "A lso, fuck you Yamcha. We aren't even keeping an ownage count for you. You. Are. Lucky."

"This went from 1 to 99 real fast." I said to Piko. Piko patted my head three times to show she agrees. "Hey Bella, you okay?"

"I...am questioning everything I've ever done in my life...and I don't know why." Bella said, staring at the ground. Suddenly, literally out of nowhere, she started glowing. Her figure then became larger, before the light exploded in sparkles.

"Oh...holy shi-" I punched Holden in the face before he could finish.

"You're not allowed to curse in front of Piko." I said. Wait a second...why didn't I hit him earlier...oh well. Now that I think about it...how did Oak know are names?

"I just evolved...cool." Bella said almost emotionless. She was now About to my chest in terms of size. Probably around 5 foot. Her hair was a bit messy, with only having one bang on her left side of her face, covering a bit of her eye's (Which were the same color as before). She had a pair of shorts that only went about halfway down her upper leg's. Her glasses were gone now as well, but she still had her freckles. Above her upper body was a dark green, long sleeve sweater, with two pockets around her waist. Her bust size had also increased...probably around B. Holden checked her moedex data, before smiling.

"Yeah! Awsome!" Holden said, giving a hug of excitement to Bella. "You were the first to evolve, nice!"

"W-what...why...why are you..this makes no sense….please stop hugging me." Bella said quickly, her face a pinkish shade. When he didn't, she elbowed him in the nose. "Dumbass."

"Hah! Goteem!" I yelled. Holden returned Bella to her moeball, and I turned to the Nidoran and Jigglypuff clan's. "All right, we took out Team New Order again."

"Stupid meanies...I want a cookie." Piko pouted. I pulled one out of my bag, in which Piko jumped in my arms and starting eating it very slowly. Kinda like a squirrel.

"Thank you!" Jigglypuff replied.

"Is there anyway we can repay you?" The lead Nidoran female asked. I smirked, I had an Idea.

"I don't really need anything…" Davish said, a little awkwardly.

"I would be happy to have a Jigglypuff and Nidoran Male to join me." Holden said. Me and Davish cracked up as he picked male. Nidoking sucks in my opinion anyways, Nidoqueen all the way. Speaking of which.

"You! Leader of the Nidoran!" I yelled, pointing at the lead Nidoran. "I want to fight your best warrior! And if I win, she'll join me!"

"W-what!" Holden, Davish, and even Veronica yelled in shock.

"Fine then, challenge accepted!" The Nidoran leader exclaimed. A Nidoran female walked up. I smirked as I grabbed Ariel's moeball. Let's do this.

 **Sorry this took so long. With school and other family business that's happened, I havent had time to Type. Plus I have my other stories. So with that, I'll see you on the next chapter! Please review, leave an OC, or give recommendations!**


	17. An all out braw!

**Note: Ivysaur was wrong. She's only waist height, and 3'3 A/Y**

"I'm ready when you are." The Nidoran Female I was fighting told me. Anemi stretched her legs, then her back and arms, and got ready.

"Ok then. Anemi, Sand-Attack!" I commanded. Anemi jumped into the air, blowing a gust of wind, putting sand into the Nidoran eye's. The Nidoran started trying to clean out her irritated eyes. "Ok now use Gust, try to keep your distance!"

"Alright!" Anemi said, acknowledging she heard my command. She gave a motion of her hand, sending a mini/weak tornado. The Nidoran Female was caught up in it, and blown into a tree. The Nidoran Female fired a growl at Anemi, which she dodged, and ran towards her. When Anemi looked back at the Nidoran, she got a scratch to the face.

"Now take this!" Nidoran Female declared, going for another scratch.

"Not so fast! I play my trap card!" I yeleld, throwing a random playing card at Nidoran Female. She stared at the card, before realizing it said 'Use Gust'. Anemi put her hand's up and a gust of wind pushed her back, sending her flying. She was then sent into a tree, and passed out.

"Huh? She's down already?" Anemi asked.

"In just one hit? Wow...that was easy." I said. As I was reaching for my moeball, Nidoran got up and headbutted Anemi. Anemi started losing her footing, having trouble standing. "Anemi!?"

"I-i'm okay...just really dizzy." Anemi said. She then fell to her knees, holding her throat coughing. "C-crap...poison."

"Grrr...use Sand-Attack mixed with Gust!" I commanded. Anemi did what I asked, and blew the Nidoran back. I threw a berry at Anemi, which she ate. She then rolled onto her hands, and jumped onto her feet, letting her jump into the air. She then flew forward, tackling the Nidoran into a tree. The Nidoran got up and scratched Anemi on her right cheek, her chest, her left arm, and her knee. "Finish it!"

"Gyah!" Anemi yelled, punching Nidoran female in the face. She caught the Nidoran in a full nelson, before flying in the air. She then started flying towards the ground, head first in fact, and purposely crashed into the ground. I gave a gasp of shock, as when I was giving that command, I didn't think she would become a kamikaze! The smoke cleared, and Anemi slowly got up, holding her head. There was some blood dripping from the side of her head. The Nidoran female however, had lots of bruises and scratches, and had more blood then Anemi. I threw my moeball. It hit the Nidoran, and she was sucked in. It instantly had stars come out, meaning she didn't struggle, Anemi differently won. I ran over to Anemi.

"Anemi!" I yelled. Piko jumped out of my arm's, running over with me. I picked up Anemi, wiping the blood off of her head. I then held her up to my chest, smiling, and laughing. "That isn't what I meant...good job."

"Well...you said finish it." Anemi complained. I sighed, returning her to her moeball. I then picked up my new Nidoran Female. I smirked, giving a laugh.

"Elizabeth...that'll be your name. But I'll call you Queen." I mumbled to myself.

"Mikey," Piko said, getting my attention. She put her arms up, "hugs."

"Hmmmm…." I hummed. "I don't know. What do you think Veronica?"

"I think she shouldn't get any hugs." Veronica said, getting my drift.

"I agree." I said. I then heard a sniffing. I looked down, and Piko looked like she was going to cry. "Uhhh.."

"B-but...I want hugs…" Piko started saying, on edge of crying. I stiffened, I don't want to see her cry. In a quick blur I swept Piko off her feet and cuddled her with a squeal.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "Just don't cry!"

"Oh my god…" Davish said face planting. Squirt got out of her moeball and jumped onto his head. "He is so predictable. He can't say no to a little girl."

"Do I get hug's?" Squirt asked. Davish gave her an annoyed look, but he was forced to hug her anyways. "I still like being a hat better."

"Of course you do." Davish sighed. I gave a laugh, squeezing Piko tightly. Holden caught himself a Nidoran Male and a Jigglypuff. He also checked the data on Ivysaur.

 **Name: Bella**

 **Species: Ivysaur**

 **National Number: 2**

 **Height: 3'5 (0'2 above average)**

 **Weight: 29.1 (0.4 pounds above average)**

 **Weak against: Fire, Ice, Fly, Psy**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **LV: 16**

 **Moves: Take Down, Leech Seed, Poisonpowder, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Nature: Undeterminable**

 **Info: Ivysaur are very emotional when they first evolve, and are sometimes classified as emo. However, they are also known to have burst of Happiness and Depression at times, so trainers have to be very careful with their words.**

"So that's why she was acting like that." Holden said. I looked at him, because I thought of something.

"Hey Holden, I noticed you never have your moemon out." I said. Holden looked at me.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked me.

"When do you let them out?" I asked. This seemed to have caught the attention of Davish.

"Well…I let them out to battle. I let them out for about an hour or two when we're at hotel's. And I also let them out when we eat." Holden said.

"So they sleep in their moeball's?" I asked. Holden nodded his head. I sighed.

"Holden...I'm not going to tell you how to treat your moemon, but I will tell you how you should." I said to him. "You need to give them more attention. Just look at Piko and Squirt. I never see you with your moemon."

"Is it really my fault? I mean, both of my moemon hate me. And I don't even know my two new moemon. What am I supposed to do?" Holden asked me with a raised voice. I ain't havin that.

"Oi, don't raise your voice at me." I told him with a raised voice.

"I'll do whatever I fucking want! You're not my boss!" Holden yelled.

"Oh hell no! Listen up here you weak, cunt ass piece of shit! If it weren't for me and David, you'd be dead! And I ain't playin these games!" I yelled back. I noticed my vision got a bit pinkish, but I ignored it.

"What did you just say!? I'll beat you right here right now!" Holden yelled.

"Boi I will merk your overweight ass down this route and back ten times over!" I yelled.

"Oh I see how it is!" Holden yelled.

"Oh do you?" I asked. My vision was now a low shade of red, and I noticed I had my fist clinched. However I couldn't control my body's action.

"4 VS 5, this'll be a walk in the park!" Holden yelled. I ran up, kneeing Holden in the gut, and then kneed him in the nose. Afterwards grabbed his throat and slammed him into a tree.

"Boi I told you I ain't playing these games! If you wanna go, we will fight this like mother fuckin men!" I yelled. I was about to punch him in the teeth, but I felt a tugging at my leg. I looked behind me, Piko was giving me a worried look. I gave her a death glare, before my vision cleared out, and I dropped Holden. I picked up Piko, walking back a bit.

"Mikey?" Piko asked. I stopped, petting her head, but still having an angry face. I turned to face Holden.

"Fine then Holden. A four V four. If you win, I'll do whatever you want. If I win, you will leave us and won't come back." I threatened. Holden got up, and stared me in the eyes.

"Fine. Let's do this." He said to me. We walked out to an open field, after healing are moemon, staring eachother down. "Go Ratechel!"

"Ughhh...what now?" Ratechel asked. She saw me, and then stretched out her body. "Oh... I'd prefer beating the crap out of Ariel, but this is fine too." Ratechel said.

"Okay Queen, let's do this!" I yelled, throwing out Queen. Queen looked at me, and we nodded at each other.

"This will be a four V four battle. Now let the-" I wasn't going to wait for Veronica to finish.

"Queen use Double Kick!" I commanded. Queen ran forward. Holden and Ratechel were too surprised to defend. Queen jumped onto her right arm and leg, then kicked Ratechel in the left ribs with her left leg. After that she jumped up onto her right hand, and kicked Ratechel in the face right cheek. Ratechel bounced off the ground a bit, before coughing up some blood.

"Wait the hell!?" Holden asked, trying to understand what just happened. "Wait a second...was that a fighting type move? If I remember that type is-"

"Now use Growl! Then follow up by two Scratch attack's!" I yelled. Queen shot a sound wave from her mouth, and then ran up, scratching her in the left eye and her chest. Ratechel rolled onto her hands, and jumped onto her feet. "I told you Holden, I ain't playing these games!"

"Grrr...Ratechel use Quick Attack to get ten attack's in!" Holden yelled. Ratechel wiped the blood off of her cheek, and vanished in a burst of speed, before reappearing and punching Queen in the face. She then disappeared, there was a tiny explosion of dust, and then dropped kicked Queen in the nose. Ratechel kicked Queen in the arm, before jumping back on one leg and holding her leg.

"Ow! Something just stabbed my leg!" Ratechel complained. I smirked, and Holden was looking at Queen. "Ngh!" Ratechel fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"Finish her off!" I commanded. Queen ran forward, and scratched Ratechel in the face, making her faint. Holden quickly returned her. He then grabbed another moeball.

"Go Jiggles!" Holden yelled.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh," long groan later, "Kill me." Davish said face palming.

"You up for another round, Queen?" I asked. Queen gave me a nod, with an nearly emotionless face. I could see that she had a bruise on her right cheek, and a scratch on the other side, but aside from that she was fine. She was hit in the ribs, but she wasn't limping or anything. "All right then, use Growl! Then close the gap with Scratch!"

"Understood." Queen responded. She shot a soundwave, and then ran forward, scratching the Jigglypuff.

"Now use Double Kick!" I yelled. Queen jumped onto her hands, and then kicked Jiggles in the stomach and nose. Jiggles stepped back, having trouble standing straight. Infact, she was swaying. In just one hit, she was almost beaten. "Finish her with Scratch!"

"Awww, no!" Holden complained. Now that I think about it, Holden doesn't train like we do. We physically and mentally train are moemon, as well as increase their level. Holden just level's his moemon up. Is it possible that his moemon are weaker because of how he treats them? "Let's do this Nidon (Knee-don)"

"Alright Queen, return! Go Anemi!" I yelled. Anemi landed on the field, popping her neck, and stretching her back. "Anemi, give her Gust!" Anemi swiped her hand, causing a tornado of wind which knocked Nidon away.

"Counter with Peck!" Holden yelled. Just as I thought, he's only have Peck and Double Kick. Anemi has his in the bag.

"Use Sand-Attack, and then Growl, after that Gust!" I commanded. Holden was sweating a ridiculous amount. He new he was going to lose. Ariel kicked some sand into Nidon's eye's, and then shot a sound wave out of her mouth, knocking it back. Afterwards she fired another gust attack, knocking Nidon through a tree.

"Double Kick!" Holden yelled.

"Jump into the air and use Gust!" I yelled. Anemi did exactly what I said, and knocked Nidon away, breaking through another tree. Holden returned him. He only had one Moemon left. "You could leave right now, and you'd still have a moemon to defend yourself. I'd take that offer if you don't want to get completely demolished."

"No! Your not doing this again! I am tired of being made fun of, and bullied, and beaten up!" Holden yelled.

"Fine then. So be it. Anemi return." I said, returning Anemi into her ball. It was time to get serious. I suddenly fell to the ground, doubling over in pain, while holding onto my head. My vision darkened out before I could grab Charla's moeball…

…

…

…

I feel very…

…

…

…

 _Angry..._


	18. Good ridence! The Squad Is Broken

**The Story So Far**

 **Michael, Holden, and Davish were transported to the moemon world after certain events (*Cough* Michael clicked a button *Cough*). After receiving their starters, they went to route one where Michael and Holden caught their first pokemon. From there they went to Viridian City and met Caleb. Caleb was really nice and gave them a lot of money, enough to get by. After that they went onto route 22 and David caught a Spearow. However due to the endless hoard cries, Michael thought of no choice but to kill the final Sparrow. With that they headed to Viridian Forest, where David got split from the group. David caught a Weedle, who evolved into Kakuna, and a Scyther. Michael had caught and evolved a Caterpie into a Butterfree, and a Pikachu. Holden didn't catch anything since he didn't want a bug-type. Somewhere in the forest, Holden got separated from Michael, and Michael came back injured. He wouldn't say how it happened, although since then he has had random snaps of rage and personality shift's. They went to the museum where they met Caleb again. Turns out he revived an Aerodactyl! With the help of Caleb they all defeated a new evil team trying to restore the fossil moemon, team New Kakuna evolved into a Queen Beedrill, turns out she was a queen stran. After re setting up, Michael had taken on the Gym! Charla was unable to control herself with outrage, but Britney and Piko's teamwork let them win in the second round. Veronica, the new gym leader, had given him the boulder badge. After they all had their badges, they decided to rest. However some people were bullying Holden, and beat up David. This ticked Micahel off, and some of his dimensional energy came back, letting him either seriously injure or kill all of them. Veronica joined them on their adventure, and they went towards MT. Moon. On the way there Michael had stopped a war between Nidoran and Jigglypuff. After stopping team New Order, Michael had caught a Nidoran Female. Holden had gotten a Jigglypuff and Nidoran Male. However Holden and Michael had gotten into an argument on how Holden should treat his Moemon, and they had a battle. It's been rather one-sided, as Michael swept half of his team with only one moemon. But now Michael's rage has snapped again, and Holden is going to have to pray nothing bad happens.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and smirked. I stared Holden dead in the eyes. This weak, pathetic excuse for a trainer stands no chance at beating me. I grabbed Charla's moeball, and it was surrounded by a purple aura of different shades. I gave a smirk as I swiftly threw out my moeball, and Charla used Ember as she was coming out. Bella was caught off guard from the attack and was hit critically.

"Bella use-" before Holden could finish Charla dashed forward. Bella barely dodged a Scratch attack and used Poison Powder. Charla fired an Ember threw it, slightly lowering the effects. Bella got hit in the face with the ember, injuring her left eye. "Use Take Down!"

"This is strange…" David said, unknown to him I could hear him.

"What is?" Veronica said. Charla used Growl, slowing Bella's attack, and then dodging most of it. However, she still took some damage.

"Charla's fighting like Michael would want her too...but he isn't saying a word," David said. "Plus look at Charla's eyes, they're darker than normal."

It was true. Her eyes were a darker tint they were normal, but I already knew the reason, so I wasn't worried.

"Charla, finish it," I commanded. Charla spit fire on her claws, and scratched Bella, knocking her down. Holden pulled out Bella's moeball, returning her to the ball. I had won pretty much flawlessly. Honestly, I didn't even need to rely on my full power. "All right you know the deal, get lost!"

Holden stared at the ground, on his hands and knees. He never knew that he was that weak. He knew he couldn't win, but he didn't think he'd be ragdolled. I grew irritated, so I ran up and kicked him in the ribs, knocking him down.

"Did you not hear me!? Get lost!" I yelled. Holden rolled over, crawling towards his stuff, before eventually getting to his feet. I stood there the whole time, my arms crossed. David and Veronica just stared as he walked off, probably to end up dead. I gave a scoff as I started heading towards our camp site.

"Where are you going?" David asked me.

"I'm going to take a nap, I'm sleepy," I said.

"But we don't have a campsite!" David yelled at me.

"We do now!"

* * *

 **Later that night**

I opened my eye's slowly. My head hurt like a mother Trucker. I tried moving, but Charla was snuggling up to me. I looked around, my vision was hazy, I also felt nauseous. I had got out of the sleeping bag I was in. When did this tent get here in the first place. I looked to my side, and saw my backpack, gloves, and shirt as well as jacket. I then noticed I was shirtless, must not have noticed since I was next to Charla, being a fire type she is naturally warm so I must have not noticed. Why did I not have my shirt on? Wait where even am I? Last I checked I was fighting Holden in a battle.

"Mmmmmm…." Charla rolled over, now having more room. I looked outside, still a fire. I walked out as quietly as possible, there was three log's next to it, so I sat at the closest one. I threw in some wood, having it land in the fire, making it get bigger. I sat there staring at it, and then looking at my hand's. They were shaky, more shaky than normal at least. I had an...accident once with lot's of energy. It was so much that I had this as a side effect. I went out into my tent, grabbing my bag, and pulling out a picture album. I found it in Viridian Forest, and I decided to print off some pictures so I can finally clear up some space.

The first picture was of me and Davish. I had my elbow on a sword, shoved into the back of a Dragon, while Davish had a Scythe on resting on his shoulder. The second picture was of two little girl's. They're my kids, but I rarely get to see them due to the dimensional travel. The third photo was me, and a little boy that had a tail, wearing identical black and blue GI outfit's. This is another story to explain, but long story short he's me from a different dimension. The fourth photo was actually a Yugioh Card. It was a Dark Magician Girl, one of my favorite card in the game. Won a lot of them with her. And finally the last photo. It was a picture of me and my moemon back in Pewter, laying in my bed sleeping. David had taken it too mess with me, and I had put it into my photo album.

"You okay?" David asked me. I never noticed he was in the tree, but then again that was one of the thing's he kept. His stealth.

"Well I have a killer headache, but besides that I'm fine." I said. "Did Holden really leave?"

"Uhhhh...yeah. Do you not remember? You kicked him and watched him crawl until he got up and walked away." David told me. I looked at the ground, giving a sigh. "I'm assuming it's...those kinds of problems huh?"

"Yes...yes it is Davish. That's all I hear at night, in battle, when it's quiet." I said, holding back tears. "All I hear are the whispers in the back of my head….tearing into my skull! They just want to rip everything and anything apart!"

I felt tears going down my face. I didn't cry a lot, but this is one of those times it was okay. Davish sat next to me, patting my back. Even now I could hear the whispers.

 _STOP CRYING AND FINISH HIM!_

 _The filthy creature, kill him!_

 _Burn this forest down, no one tells me what to do!_

I went back into my tent and barely got myself into the sleeping bag. Charla turned around.

"Mikey...were you crying?" Charla asked, looking at my face. I didn't know what to say.

"No. Good night sweetie." I said, kissing her on the forehead. She cuddled up to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. At Least I had my moemon.


	19. WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK?

**YO YO YO! WAT UP DOGS AND CAT'S! SMDBZX BACK AT IT AGAIN MAKING MYSELF CRINGE AND WANT TO KILL MYSELF!**

 **Michael: IF YOU KILL YOURSELF THEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME? Meh, I'll just go hang with Neptune. She'll open the fourth wall.**

 **Ummmm...not even relevant but okay!**

 **Reply to the reply from my reply from the review of ZeXal2828: I hope this chapter is good to you. As for wanting to see what's in Yamcha's mind or not...well, you don't have a choice. Oh and our Yamcha respects you now...don't know if that's a compliment, he's kind of an idiot...but take it as you wish!**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh, ha, ha!" Michael yelled in a cry. He was crying and yelling in sadness/depression. "I'm sorry Yamcha...please forgive me buddy, *snob* waaaaa!"

"Hey Mr. Davsih...there's something wrong with Master," Britney told Davish, tugging on his shoulder. Davish got up, walking towards Michael' tent.

"Hey Michael, are you okay?" He asked.

"NO! All the fire, and the blood, and the bodies, and the fire, and the crying, and more bodies!" Michael yelled, barely understandable as he was crying. Veronica gave a sigh.

"We aren't leaving for a while are we?" She asked.

"No. Unless someone says's the forbidden phrase. Not that I'd tell you." Davish said, yawning as he was half asleep still.

"What are those?" She asked.

"I just told you, I wouldn't tell you," Davish said.

"Hypothetically speaking here, if you were to tell me, what would those words be?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, that'd be Boku No Pico. But I wouldn't tell you." Davish said. The crying stopped, before it turned into tiny whimpers, with a mix of medium sounded cries. "Oh...crap."

"How long will he cry for?" Veronica asked.

"Well last time, without any nightmares, it was three hours," Davish said. Veronica sighed, walking over to go train with Onyx. Things finally started getting better three and a half hours later.

"Now...are you done crying, sweetie?" Brittany asked. Somewhere during the crying, Britney had put Michael on her lap, and started scratching/rubbing his head. Piko had cuddled up to his chest, and Charla had been playing with Anemi.

"I wasn't crying…" Michael said, pouting a bit. He had gotten dressed in his normal clothes and walked out of the tent. Everyone had already gotten their stuff ready. When he had looked back, the tent was already packed up.

"NANI?" Michael yelled, jumping back a little. He then looked at Brittany, who was holding the tent. "Oh right...forgot you can use confusion."

"Confusion counts for telekinesis?" David asked Michael. Michael gave a shrug, as he was just rolling with the flow. He didn't argue with the randomness of the story, he just accepted it.

"That's right author, I only question it when I'm having nightmares….about...killing my friend's.' Michael said, staring at the ground zoned out. Piko grabbed his leg, and let out a small thundershock. This snapped him out of his daze, making him look down at Piko. She used his arm to climb onto his shoulders.

"Cookies. Now." She demanded. He let out a sight, pulling out a cookie, which she gladly ate in one bite. He gave a sigh as she grabbed his arm, and made him start petting her head. He walked up and gave Britney a hug.

"Thanks…" He whispered to her. She returned the hug.

"Anytime master." She whispered back. He returned all of his Moemon back to their moeball's, minus Anemi and Queen since Queen needed training outside of ragdolling Holden, and Anemi didn't get to fight in the battle when he got the boulder badge. He closed his eyes as he walked. He was having flashbacks to when he lost consciousness during his fight with Holden. He was a freaking savage, and not in a good way. He looked at David, who had Squirt laying on his head. He then looked at Veronica, who was riding on Onyx shoulders. He then stopped walking and sighed. He opened his eyes slightly, shedding a tear with a smirk, saying the only thing he could think of.

"God...freaking dang it Yamcha." He said. He noticed that no one noticed he was behind and started walking again. Speaking of which, let's go see how he's doing, shall we?

* * *

 **With Yamcha- I mean Holden**

Holden was in the middle of . No really, like he is in the dead center of it. He stared at Bella's moeball. He has been able to avoid all of the moemon with repell's, which their seem's to be a lot of them.

"I got my ass kicked," Holden said out loud. What scared him the most was at the end of the battle, where Michael became ruthless. There also appeared to be something wrong with him as well. He packed up his stuff and released his moemon. "Okay girl's, start eating breakfast because we have a long walk."

"Ahem." Nido coughed.

"And my bro," Holden said, sharing a brofist with Nido.

Holden gave them some water make pizza. Just put some hot water in it, and boom, done. As for how he got hot water...let's just say he ran into a convenient fire breather person...yeah. Once they were done, they started walking. His moemon seemed to have kept their distance from him, but at the same time close enough to attack anyone who attacked their master. Bella was staring into space, and Ratechel slowed down so Bella could catch up.

"What's up Bella?" Ratechel asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You've been acting weird since you evolved, so what's up?" Ratechel asked. Bella sighed, staring at Holden. She bit her bottom lip, nibbling it.

"I don't know...I've been having weird feelings. I'm having a mix to kick his ass, roast his ass...and "other" thoughts." Bella said, blushing a little. Ratechel gave out a giggle. "What's so funny you oversized rat…!?"

"Oh nothing," Ratechel replied, unaffected by the fact Bella was growling at her. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, okay then," Bella put on some sunglasses, "ya bitch tornado."

Ratechel heard that loud and cleared, as did everyone else.

"What did you just say?" Ratechel asked. "I'm the best on this whole team! My enemies can rarely ever catch me, not to mention I win every single battle i'm in! In fact, I could destroy you any day of the week!"

Bella got a smirk. These type of arguments were her specialty.

"Now listen up here you flat chested, Bonny the bunny looking, overconfident, bitch tornado. I am the MVP. I've already roasted you four times in one sentence, so stop fighting back with your trash, before you need a burn heal." Bella walked away with her hands behind her head.

"Ooooh, crash and burn!" Nido shouted. "And Ratechel is unable to come back from that furious attack of roasts!"

"You didn't give her a chance…" Jiggles noted. However, Holden ignored her.

"I'd give up Ratechel, you just got Bella-sized. Nice job Bella." Holden complimented. Bella gasped, then gave a squeal, running up and squeezing Holden.

"Do you really think so?" Bella asked, very loudly. TOO LOUDLY!

"AHHH MY EAR'S! Yes, it was awesome, let go and stop yelling in my ear!" Holden yelled. Bella dropped him, and then started crying. She didn't know why, but she just did.

"I-im sorry m-m-master…" Bella said, sniffing. Holden didn't know what to do. He sighed and facepalmed, and though what Michael would do.

" _HUGS!" Michael would yell, and then squeeze Bella until she passed out, or died. He would then get angry and punch things until he was an inner peace_

"*Sigh* fine...come here Bella," Holden said. Bella started squeezing Holden again. But eventually, let go so they could walk. Holden noticed a moemon fly through the sky. He pulled out his moedex.

 **NAME: Zubat**

 **SPECIES: Zubat**

 **National Number: 41**

 **Height: 2'7**

 **Weight: 16.5 pounds**

 **Weak against: ELE, ROK, PSY, ICE**

 **Ability: Inner Focus, Infiltrator**

 **LV: 6-12 in surrounding area**

 **Moves: They learn FLY, POI, and a wide variety of other type of attacks**

 **Info:**

 **Zubat loves dark places, and it's said to have gained a sixth scent in the dark. Contrary to popular belief, Zubat does not like Human blood, and will only drink it if desperately in need of food. They actually prefer to eat small prey and natural water over any blood.**

"A flying and poison type huh...that sounds useful. Hey Bella, are Zubat any useful?" Holden asked. Bella was too busy giggling, hugging Holden. "I'm going to have to take care of this...hey Ratechel are Zubat useful?"

Ratechel crossed her arms, giving a humph.

"Well, I guess they're pretty good. We do need a flying type, and a poison type isn't very bad either. To make it even better they evolve into Crobat, which is especially good down here near Kanto." Ratechel noted. Holden returned Bella and everyone except Ratechel into their moeball's.

"Okay then Ratechel, let's get catching," Holden said. Ratechel nodded, using her Quick attack to get in the air and slam a Zubat into the ground.

"Owie!" It yelled as Ratechel ran back to Holden, waiting for commands. Zubat had bed hair, which covered their eyes and ears, going down to their nose. They had what seemed to be like a big blue shirt, and that was it. "That weally huwt!"

Holden got a confused face, opening his moedex, He didn't see any data on it...maybe it'll record it within the dex when he caught it? He shook his head and thought of a strategy.

"Let's see...let's use a basic all-out strategy. Okay, Ratechel use Tackle!" Holden yelled. Ratechel ran forward. The Zubat didn't have time to dodge, as it had got knocked down as soon as it got to its feet. It had swirl's in its eyes while lying on the ground. "All right I think this is good...go moeball!"

Holden threw the ball into the air, and it landed on the Zubat, absorbing it in some kind of red light. It didn't even shake, as star's appeared over the ball, signifying capture. He was confused by this.

"Uh...hey moedex, why didn't the ball shake?" Holden asked, picking up the moeball and putting it on his belt.

When a trainer nock's out or injuries a moemon well enough, the moemon is immediately captured. However, this can also happen if a trainer has caught 50+ moemon. The chance of this happening is increased by 1% for each 50.

"Huh...I guess that's cool, but 50 for 1%? Not cool. Oh well, could you give me data on Zu-Zu please?" Holden asked. Ratechel rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed on how she told him Zubat evolved into Crobat.

 **Name: Zu-Zu**

 **Species: Zubat**

 **National Number: 41**

 **Height: 2'6 (0'1 smaller than**

 **Weight: 15.5 (1 pound lighter)**

 **Weak against: ELE, ROK, PSY, ICE**

 **Ability: Infiltrator**

 **LV: 6**

 **Moves: Absorb, Super Sonic**

 **Nature: Childish (CUSTOM) (+SPD -ATK)**

"That did not clear up much…*Sigh* oh well. Come out Zu-Zu!" Holden yelled.

"Waaah!" Was the first thing he heard. He slipped and face planted at this. This made him think about being yamcha'd, and he no longer had to think about Michael keeping track of his ownage count. Yet he had the feeling he would know either way.

"Hey...hey, stop it," Holden said. She kept crying before he let out an agitated sigh. "Shut the hell up you freaking cry baby!"

Zu-Zu stopped, staring at Holden, trying her best to hold her tears.

"But...that weally huwt." Zu-Zu said in a sniffle. Holden sighed, pulling out a potion. He moved the top of her hair, spraying the potion on the bruise on her head. He assumed her HP stat was pretty low in general, so he also wanted to spray any bruises under her shirt. He gave an embarrassed sigh. He wasn't ready to be a parent. Bella and Ratechel always take care of themselves...except for the one time he had to give them baths and help Bella put on a shirt because she had an injured arm.

"There is that better," Holden asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mmm-hmm," Zu-Zu said, nodding her head. Holden took a deep breath, and let it out so he could calm down.

"All right, I need your help. Could you show me the way to cerulean city? It's at the exit." Holden asked Zu-Zu. She nodded her head and jumped into the air, floating, and then flew towards the exit.

"This way!" She exclaimed, before disappearing. Holden sighed, as he couldn't see her.

"I hate my life."

* * *

 **Back with Michael**

"Ugh, finally! I felt like we weren't gonna see me forever!" Michael complained. I don't do the script, I just read it, my man. "Nah, it cool brah. It cool. You have a lift too, which you are forced read a script and don't get paid."

Very true my good sir, very true.

"Who are you talking to?" Veronica asked. If only she knew.

"Hah! You got that right narrator...if only she knew." Michael said. Anemi flew down next to him. Thinking about it now, he was starting to question how Anemi and Ariel can fly without wings.

"I see MT. Moon up ahead." She informed him.

"Good job, return." He commanded Anemi, returning her to her moeball. He also returned Nido, as he didn't want to wear her out. He remembered all of those freaking Zubat… "Indeed I do remember all of those Zubats...god damn it Yamcha."

"What?" Veronica asked.

"My Yamcha ownage count senses are tingling…." Michael said. Davish looked back at him.

"He caught a Zubat."

"Yep."

"God damn it Yamcha...at least it turns into something useful." Davish said.

"Maybe after two years...three years top. Knowing him I'm betting for 2 ½."

* * *

 **Michael's team**

Charla (Charmander); LV15; Ability-Blaze

Moves- Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, Outrage

Anemi (Pidgey); LV10 Ability- Keen Eye

Moves- Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Britney (Butterfree); LV12; Ability-Tinted Lens

Moves-Tackle, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder

Piko (Pikachu); LV11; Ability-Static

Moves; Tail Whip, ThunderShock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack

 **David's team**

Squirt (Squirtle); LV15; Ability-Torrent

Moves; Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw, Tail Whip

Ariel (Spearow); LV 13; Ability- Keen Eye

Moves; Growl, Peck, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack

Isabella (Queen Beedrill); LV 10; Ability-Sniper

Moves; Poison Sting, Harde, String Shot, Fury Attack

Sally (Scyther); LV 10; Ability-Swarm

Moves: Leer, Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Focus Energy

 **Yamch- I mean bit- I MEAN HOLDEN'S TEAM!**

Bella (Ivysaur); LV 16; Ability-Chlorophyll

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Take Down

Ratechel; LV16; Ability- Guts

Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite, Hyper Fang

Nido (Nidoran Male); LV 8; Ability-Poison Point

 **I forgot these entries...SORRY!**

 **Name: Nido**

 **Species: Nidoran (Male)**

 **National Number: 32**

 **Height: 2'2 (0'8 bigger than average)**

 **Weight: 21 (1.2 more pounds than average)**

 **Weak against: GRO, PSY**

 **Ability: Poison Point**

 **LV: 8**

 **Moves: Leer, Peck (with his claws?), Focus Energy**

 **Nature: Brave**

 **Name: Jiggly**

 **Species: Jigglypuff**

 **National Number: 39**

 **Height: 1'8**

 **Weight: 12.1**

 **Weak against: POI, STE**

 **Ability: Cute Charm**

 **LV: 8**

 **Moves: Sing, Defense Curl, Pound**

 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Name: Elizabeth (Queen)**

 **Species: Nidoran (Female)**

 **National Number: 29**

 **Height: 1'6 (0'1 above average)**

 **Weight: 15.6 (0.2 above average)**

 **Weak against: GRO, PSY**

 **Ability: Poison Point**

 **LV: 10 (9 when caught)**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick**

 **Nature: Quiet**

 **Remember to review (and possibly give an OC through PM, because that gives me more people to work with).**


	20. MTMOON

"Hmmmmm….hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-"

"For the love of god Michael, do you know where we are going or not!?" David yelled at me. I sighed.

"First of all, I don't love you. Second of all, no, I do not have a bloody clue where we are going. This place is completely different from the games. Just like the freaking forest." I mumbled, clenching my fist.

"Hey...I noticed you really hate that forest. Why is that?" Davish asked me. I just kept walking forward, not answering his question. I don't even want to explain that to you guy's, who can read my mind when it's in my perspective. I mean, seriously. What if I was thinking about something sexual? Not perverted, literally sexual. I mean, I don't mind if you're into that stuff...but I personally am not.

"Hey Veronica," I said, changing the subject, "Are you allowed to train more than one type of moemon?"

"As long as four or more of my team is rock-type during gym battles, yeah." She told me.

"Well, maybe you could find a Clefairy. There pretty rare after all." I said. Well, it was on the bottom floor, but we should get there...eventually.

"So which way do we go? Because we have no idea on where we are going." Davish told me. One of my moeball's started shaking before Britney popped out.

"Master if I may, didn't Mr. Blue say to call him if you ever found team New Order? Well, couldn't you tell him you saw them, and then ask for some directions?" Britney asked. I stood there, zoning out. It then clicked in my head.

"Ooooooh...you're right. Hold on, gimme a minute." I told them. I turned on my moegear and selected blue's number. I only had his, Holden's, Davis's, and Veronica's.

…

…

…

" _Hello?"_ Blue asked. I could see his face on the other side.

"Ayyyyy, what's up Blue?" I asked.

" _Oh, I'm just in Cerulean City. I caught an Eevee and I'm trying to decide what to evolve it into. What's up with you?"_ Blue asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. I came to ask for directions, as well as some info on New Order." I said. Blue got a more serious look on his face.

" _I'm listening."_ He told me.

"Well, I'll start with our friend's. It isn't much, but I found a couple of New Order Grunt's and what I assume is a higher up Grunt taking some food from the local Nidoran and Jigglypuff here on Route 3. I assume they're still around, as well as some other's." I informed Blue.

" _I'll let the authorities know immediately. Now you needed directions?_ " Blue asked me. I gave a cheesy laugh.

"Yeah, well you see...Piko accidentally bunt this sign showing us the directions to a three-way section her in Mt. Moon and uh...we don't know where to go!" I said with a huge grin. Blue nodded.

" _That's fine. I'll send the latest version of the Kanto map, just to make things easier in the future._ " Blue said.

"Alright, thanks, Blue!" I exclaimed.

" _No problem. Smell ya later!_ " Blue exclaimed, hanging up. About half a minute later I received a map on my Pokegear. It said to go forward. I pulled Britney forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good thinking Britney. Let's go, guys!" I yelled, running forward. Everyone followed up behind me. About ten minutes later, I bumped into someone.

"Wha-hey! Step away!" Someone yelled. I looked up and saw a guy with long black hair and a pair of glasses. I got up and got a serious face.

"Bruh! I'm sorry my man, but I need to get through here." I told him. He gave me a 'Humph'.

"I don't care, I need to secure these fossils! I'll give you one last chance if you don't leave I'll have to kill you!" He threatened. This time, I wasn't even going to try and hold myself back. My vision turned a shade of red, so I basically had night vision. I swept the board under my feet and dug my knee into his admin. I then grabbed a rock, putting it above my head.

"Michael...don't do it," David said behind me. My vision turned to normal, and I threw the rock. I went forward with my friend. Almost immediately I saw the man reach for his belt, so I turned while grabbing Charla's. He started turning, and I was throwing. By the time he threw his moeball, Charla was already on the field.

"Charla, Ember!" I commanded. Charla fired an ember attack, and to my luck, it heads dead on. To make myself even luckier, it was a Kakuna. Charla started glowing, growing in size and changing shape. When the light disappeared, she was different. Instead of being at about my Knee, she was at my rib's. Her hair went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she her bang's had evened out some, however, her longest bang didn't grow any. She had on an orange sweater, with two pockets in it. She had on a skirt that went down to her knees, which was also orange, and had white stripes going down it. Both her sweater and skirt had flames at the bottom, and on the sleeves for her sweater. Around her feet were tennis shoes with a C on them, and long orange/darker orange sock's that met halfway between her ankles and her knees. Her face had become more serious, yet careless. She kinda looked like that one guy you know who never smiles. To make her more intimidating, her fiery orange eyes looked like ones that would pierce your soul if you didn't know any better. Charla rolled her neck, effectively cracking it, and then popped her knuckles.

"Who am I gonna take down next? Or has my strength already scared you shitless?" Charla said with nearly no emotion, only with a little cockiness. Confidence is good...but she's being too confident right now. But it's good to know I won't need to worry about that in the future.

"Shit...go Rat #1!" The man yelled. I wanted to try something out. I already know the move she just learned, knowing what it learned at it evolves.

"Charla, use Dragon Rage!" I commanded. Charla charged up a blue energy in her mouth and then fired it out as a beam. It knocked it out instantly. He sent out another one, but it was taken out all the same. He returned his moemon and started running away. "Charla...attack!"

Charla seemed a little shocked but fired a Dragon Rage attacked anyway's. After he was knocked to the ground. I gave an evil grin, as my vision turned red.

" _You'll regret you foolish act…"_

* * *

 **With Holden**

"Ughhhh...are we...almost there ….yet?" Holden asked, exhausted from mere walking. Zu-Zu nodded her head. In fact, she pointed forward to a light in the cave. He kept walking hehe ended up on a cliff. Too high to climb, but not to jump down. Holden jumped down and looked around. He could see a city not too far ahead. He smiled. "Great work Zu-Zu."

"Yay, I got a good job fwom mastew!" Zu-Zu said. As he reached for his moeball, Zu-Zu hugged him. "Head pat's?"

"Uhhhhhh…." Holden couldn't see the point, but he started petting Zu-Zu. Zu-Zu seemed to enjoy it until he returned her to her moeball. "Why is she so huggy? Meh, oh well I guess. It's not like she need's to be happy to reach her full power or anything, I just had to grind her up."

Oh if only he knew. If only he knew….anyways! Holden kept walking forward, until he jumped back, barely dodging a log.

"What the hell!?" Holden yelled angrily. Suddenly, two guys appeared out of nowhere, scaring him. He gave a girly scream and crawled backward.

"You!" They both yelled furiously. They looked like karate guy's, or martial arts to better put it.

"Y-yes?" Holden asked, still in shock. The one on the right talked first.

"This fool too my side says kicks are better than punches! Punches hit with power and precision! What's the point of an attack if you don't hit?" The man on the left scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Wrong! A kick gives a devastating blow, with immense power! Who needs accuracy when you can destroy the enemy with one blow?" The guy on the right said. Holden nodded my head.

"Yeah….I don't care." Holden said simply. They looked at each other, then back at him.

"What if we teach you our move?" They asked him the same time. This got Holden intrigued.

"Alright...I'm listening. Go Jiggly!" He yelled. God, why did he name his Jigglypuff that?

 **Michael: Because he's an idiot.**

Wait-how did you get in here?

 **Michael: I broke the fourth wall. Yeah turns out there's a window for that. Remember that more often, I will.**

Right...anyway's, Holden spent the rest of his day teaching his Jigglypuff Mega Punch and Mega Kick, before coming to a conclusion. Mega Kick was way better. Not only did it do a lot more damage, but Mega Punch didn't hit much more then the kick counterpart did.

"Well, that was useless. Both moves suck. At Least she has some moves now, though." Holden said. He looked at the ball in his hand, remembering what Michael had said.

" _You need to let them out more. Just look at Piko and Squirt."_ Michael had said. Or something relatively close to that, he couldn't quite remember. He let out Zu-Zu, who did a little shake to wake herself up.

"Do you need something?" Zu-Zu asked.

"No...just wanted you to walk with me. Errrr….I should say fly." Holden said, realizing she doesn't really walk. Zu-Zu nodded, and they continued their way to Cerulean city.

* * *

 **So this is a little short...how about some moedex entries? What have we not covered...Caterpie and Metapod...alright. We'll do Britney's entries you didn't see, as well as Charla's Charmeleon entries.**

 **Name: Britney**

 **Species: Caterpie**

 **National Number: 10**

 **Height: 1'0 (Britney was 2'4-1'4 above average)**

 **Weight: 6.4**

 **Weak against: Fir, Fly, Roc**

 **Ability: Shield Dust (Had), Run Away**

 **LV: 2-6 (5 when caught)**

 **Moves: Tackle, String Shot (Before)**

 **Nature: Apologetic (None)**

 **Info:**

 **Caterpie are excellent climbers, and they use their strings to climb. However they are very weak, and unlike their poisonous counterpart Weedle, they do not like to fight.**

 **Name: Britney**

 **Species: Metapod**

 **National Number: 11**

 **Height: 2'4 (Britney is 3'8, 1'4 above average)**

 **Weight: 21.8 pounds**

 **Weak against: Fir, Fly, Roc**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **LV: 7 (Britney evolved at LV10)**

 **Moves: Harden (And anything else learned before Evolution)**

 **Nature: Apologetic**

 **Info:**

 **Metapod isn't much different from Caterpie. However, with their new ability to harden their skin, they can take hits and defend themselves much more easily.**

 **Name: Charla**

 **Species: Charmeleon**

 **National Number: 5**

 **Height: 3'7**

 **Weight: 41.9**

 **Weak against: Wat, Gro, Roc**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **LV: 16**

 **Moves: Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember, Dragon Rage, Outrage**

 **Nature: Kuudere (+Speed, -Def)**

 **Info:**

 **Charmeleon don't change much from Charmander. However, it is at this stage in time that they question their trainers, and will decide whether their trainer is worthy of their power when they evolve into their ultimate form, Charizard.**


	21. I dont know what to name this chapter

**ZeXal2828 (CH20): I know right? We can't get mad at him...I didn't even know friendship was a thing in gen2. He'll get a Crobat eventually, I already have most of the story planned out. You'll just have to wait and see….errr, read.**

 **Guest 9 (CH2): What? Pffffft! Noooo….I know Satan, he's a cool guy.**

* * *

"Ughhhh….what?" I asked myself. I got up, using a tree to help myself up. I looked down at myself. My pant's had a hole on the right knee, and my jacket was gone, I was in a purple sleeveless shirt. I reached for my belt and noticed that my moemon were not with me. I then took this time to realize I never bought a belt nor wore one when I got to this dimension. I shrugged it off as I got onto a tree to help me stand. I had one ball on my belt, a Master Ball. "The fu-"

" _Open it…._ " A whisper in the back of my head says. I stared at the ball and then stared at the ground, then back at the ball. This was probably another quite literally bloody nightmare.

"What do I have to lose?" I asked. I pulled the ball back and threw it. Everything blackened out

* * *

 **Back outside**

My eye's shot open, gasping for air. I didn't jump up, instead, I was looking around. I scratched my eyes and looked around. I was in the same attire as in my dream, but unlike my dream, I had my moeball's. I was in some type of woods, with a river in front of me. I looked into the river, I had a bandage over my head, clearly having some blood on it. I reached for the bandage, about to tear it off, when a bush behind me raddled. I quickly turned around, grabbing something on my back waist. My eyes widened when I realized it was a gun.

"Whoa...chill man, I just came to check on you." Veronica had said. I put my gun gown, putting it on the ground. Not before emptying it, of course.

"What's going on? Where's David?" I asked. Veronica sighed.

"Well while we were in MT. Moon you took a rock to the head. After I patched it up, you appeared to be fine, and you ran off. Of course, you would know that." Veronica said. I had one sentence in my mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" I asked freaked out. "Geezez, where the hell are we?"

"Right outside of Cerulean," Veronica replied. I put my hand on my chin, that didn't explain what happened to David. So now I got to find two friends.

"What about David," I asked.

"Like I said, I don't know." She replied. I find that a bit hard to believe. I turned on my moedex, it had a party option which let me check my party's condition. All of my moemon fainted. "C'mon. Let's head to the city."

"Right." I nodded. I turned my head to her.

"Do you think that I can take this off?" I asked. She stopped, handing me a beanie. It was pink, with a white moeball, and 'Moemon World Champion 2005. I put it on to cover my wound, but why did it say 2005? I checked my moegear, it was 2017 still. "How long has it been since Red became champion?"

"About three year's or so," Veronica replied. So if we're following the game series, which we aren't, it's been a year since Gold/Ethan beat Red. How do I know it's not based on that timeline?

1\. New Gym Leaders. We wouldn't have those if this wasn't an untold timeline.

2\. Team New Order. Team Rocket would have to be the villains.

3\. Red talks. I read the script.

"Oh, okay thanks. Couldn't remember. Probably just the head injury." I told Veronica. Can't give her proof she can put together that i'm not from this dimension. We passed a sign saying 'Cerulean City'. I'm not going to lie, it's just like it was in Heart Gold/Soul Silver. The only difference is that there are a couple more houses down the route towards Vermillion, and there's an actual passage instead of a tree kneading cut down. I could see the moemon center, and so I ran towards it, hoping to find Davish. I walked through the door and saw that it was a bit busy. To the side were three tables, each with booths. One of them had an old man in a suit, with a suitcase, on his lap was a Male Nidoran. Over to the left were two kids, both looked the same except for a couple things. The one on the left had a black and blue striped shirt, and his red had was backward. The other was wearing a silver and gold striped shirt, with a backward white hat. They both had Ratatat next to them, although they looked more masculine, so they were probably male. A kid walked by and bumped into me as I walked forward, he just had his moemon healed.

"Huh, oh sorry sir! Wait a second...excuse me, sir, are you busy tomorrow?" He asked me. I shook my head. He handed me a flyer. "We're having a tournament in the city. Winner get's a prize depending on the place they were at. Have fun!"

"Wait I didn't-" Before I could say anything, he left. I sighed, walking to the nurse. "Excuse me, mam, my moemon need's healing."

"Sure, no problem! Does your friend need to be healed too?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though, mam." She said. Nurse Joy nodded, taking my moeball's, and going into the back room. I sighed, walking to the room check out. It was 12:05, and the others were on here. Holden checked out an hour ago, and Davish had not' signed out. He probably went out to buy stuff. As for Holden...I don't know. He might have just gone straight to Vermillion. He might have gone down to Nugget Bridge to train (probably too lazy though). Or he might have challenged the gym. Now that I think about it, I can just cut through Saffron City to get to Celadon and Vermillion City. Screw the caves! I always hated dark caves.

"Thank you for waiting." Nurse Joy said to me.

"No problem. Say do you know where Holden went?" I asked. Nurse Joy looked at the registration sheet, looking at my name.

"Well...he went down to the Gym, then he came back utterly defeated. After that, I suggested going down Nugget Bridge to train. As for David, he has to wait for us to take care of his Beedrill. Being a Queen species, she produces Honey much faster. He prefers not to take care of it personally." Nurse Joy said. Oh yeah…

"Right...okay then. I will...go now. Tell David I said hi." I said, turning around and walking away. That wasn't information I needed. I stopped, before nearly instantly reappearing at the desk, making Nurse Joy jump up a little. "Do I need to do that with my Butterfree/'

"Uhhhh….I don't think so. SHe'll tell you if you need to." Nurse Joy said. I nodded, walking away. "Oh, but there is something you should be worried about though!"

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Butterfree mating season is coming soon, so be careful." Nurse Joy warned em. Well, that's just stellar. That'll be a bundle of joy.

"Alright, thanks," I said, walking away. I went down the hallway to the left, heading to room 270. That was our room number since it was doubled rooms. We walked into the room, and there was a big room. Well, a bedroom size room at the very least. To the back was another room, the bathroom. In the room were in there are three couches, all around the table in a square formation in the middle, with a TV against the wall. To our left and right were two other doors, which were the bedrooms.

"Well, this is nice," Veronica said to me. I stretched out, yawning.

"Alright, imma take another nap. Then I'll shower and head down nugget bridge. Okay guys, come out." I said. I released all of my moemon. They all stretched, and Piko Jumped up to hug me. "Alright guys, get comfy."

"Onee-chan, what happened to your head?" Piko asked, poking my headband.

"Ouch!" I whimpered whispered.

"Piko, you shouldn't touch master's wounds. Are you okay?" Anemi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Hurry up and jump in before I do," I warned. They wouldn't move. Of course not. I sighed, getting into bed. Britney got on my right side, Piko cuddled up to my face on my left side, and Anemi got a spot where the sun shined from the window. Charla and Elizabeth, however, were just staring. "C'mon girls."

Elizabeth got to the end of the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Charla said, walking out into the living room. I sat up, knocking the others off of me.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" I asked, acting more like a mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Charla said, walking away. I sighed, getting up. I walked to the closet, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. I walked into the living room, and Charla was already laying down. I lifted her head, in which she opened an eye, and put her head on a pillow. I then tucked her into a blanket. Finally, i lifted her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, hugging her.

"Yes...im positive." She said, giving me an agitated tone. I sighed, going back into my room. I immediately got an (adorably) angry look from Piko. I sighed.

"Okay fine...you guy's can get one too," I said. After giving everyone a kiss on the forehead, we all went to sleep.


	22. Trainning for the tournament! WaterPulse

"SON OF A BITCH!" David yelled, walking out of the gym. He had never played Fire Red/Leaf Green, and so he was not aware of teh dangers of the move from hell. 'Water Pulse'.

"It's okay Davey, all we need to do is grind!" Squirt said on his head. He looked up at her.

"You...are not...helping." He said slowly. Squirt put a hand on her chin.

"You could try catching a new moemon?" Squirt suggested. David sighed.

"I could...but I would need a grass or electric type. I don't know if there are any near here." David said to Squirt. He put a hand up to his chin. "What would Michael do?"

"I believe he would say something like… 'Go where the plot takes you'." Squirt said. David sighed, before noticing his moedex vibrating.

 _UPDATE AVAILABLE: PLEASE GO TO PC!_

"An update...that's what I need! Let's go!" David yelled, running back towards the moemon center. As soon as he got there, he booted up the phone and dialed .

" _Hello_?" Prof. Oak said, his voice coming over the phone. It kinda made him cringe seeing his face.

"Yo, Prof Oak. I heard I got a Moedex Update, could you help me out here?" David asked. Prof. Oak nodded.

" _Why of course. Please, put your moedex in the phone."_ The Professor informed him. David put the moedex into a slot in the phone case, and it started beeping. " _Done. Now It will tell you general stat's and moemon location. As well as an update to moemon, so your Queen Beedrill is an official Moemon now."_

"Moemon location's? Exactly what I needed! Thank's Prof!" David yelled, running off. He also forgot to hang up the phone. After he got out, and a good distance out of town, He stopped and opened up his moedex, checking the area across of Nugget Bridge for moemon.

 **Bellsprout are common during the day and afternoon, but rare at Night**

 **Sunkern are common during the day**

 **Oddish are common during night, but rare during afternoon**

 **Venonat are common during the night**

 **Zigzagoon are uncommon during all times of the day**

 **Whismur are uncommon throughout all times of day**

 **Bidoof are uncommon during all times of day**

 **Buizel are uncommon during all times of day**

 **Baby Kangaskhan 'Kangashkin' are rare here. Theese**

"Kangeshkin?" David asked. His Moedex started blinking. He opened up his moedex, looking for data. He remembered Queen Beedrill were it's own species now, so he supposed that this was similar.

 **Name: Kangashkin**

 **Species: Kangaskhan**

 **National Number: 116**

 **Height: 3'5**

 **Weight: 88.2**

 **Weak against: FIG**

 **Ability: Guts, Inner Focus (Hidden)**

 **Stat's- 52/47/40/20/40/45**

 **Moves: They learn everything a Kangaskhan learn's up to level 28 and Focus Punch**

 **LV: 10-12 in wild**

 **Info: Kangaskin are very peculiar moemon, as they are so weird. 90% are male, but they usually die to disease or sickness before evolving, making the population even more rare. For some odd reason, Kangashkin only learn Focus Punch under human care. It is unknown if this is because they have only been evolved with the help of people, or if this is for some other reason. Unlike Kangaskhan, Kangashkin are very timid and shy.**

"Hmmmm...I would need to train this. But it would be a powerful Moemon once evolved...and there is a tournament I can test them out in. Okay it's settled! It'll be hard, but we're going to find a female Kangashkin, come on out Ariel!" David yelled, summoning Ariel, who stretched her back.

"What?" She asked.

"I need you to do some surveillance. Im looking for a female Kangashkin, can you find one for me?" I asked. She gave a sigh.

"I want to go to the moemon center and take a shower afterwards. Deal?" She asked, putting her hand up.

"Deal." I said, shaking her hand. Ariel flew into the air, and flew off to find a Kangashkin. David say on the bridge, sighing. He still needed to know how he was going to train to beat Misty. He never got past her first Moemon, who seems virtually indestructible. Her Staryu's Harden makes physical attacks virtually useless. Add her Recover move on top of that, and she's a indestructible wall. To make things more impossible, not that it needed to be, Water Pulse wrecker's even those resisted to it. He doesn't even know what Misty's second moemon is, but he assumes it's a Starmie.

"So what's the plan?" Squirt asked Davish, plopping on his head.

"We'll we will train a bit. And if we can't learn any type of status or non-physical moves...beat the crap out of them until they break." Davish said. He sighed, kicking his feet up. "I wonder how the other's are trainning?"

* * *

 **With Holden**

"Alright, keep at it!" Holden yelled. He was having his moemon run laps around in a square, however part of it was on a hill, so they had to go up and down. Zu-Zu had to do it too, but only half since she fly's instead of running. Everyone had thirty, with the exception of Zu-Zu having ten, and they were at about 20. Zu-Zu was lying down next to Holden. Next thing you know, Jiggly face planted the dirt.

"No….more...can't...move." She mumbled. Holden sighed, he was working them pretty hard for their first work out.

"All right, stop! Take a drink of water, and then I'll give you a minute to rest." He said, starting the timer on his phone to one minute. He was being quite literal. Once the timer went off, he got up, clapping his hands loudly. "All right! Time for some more exercise! 50 Pushups, 50 sit-ups, and 1 lap for every 25 of each."

"Awwwww…." They all groaned.

"Except for you Zu-Zu. You do 25 of each, and do 1 lap for each 10." Holden instructed.

"Yay!" She cheered. Holden messed up her hair a little. He didn't know why he spoiled her so much, but frankly he didn't care at the same time. He looked into the air as everyone started working out.

"Is...am i changing? Normally I wouldn't care to do this, and I would be too lazy...especially since Michael left...so why am I doing this?" He asked himself. He felt a pair of arm's around him. He turned around, and Bella's face was fire red ( **See what I did there?** ). "Uhhh…"

"W-what? I'm sorry! I'll get back to work." She said in a hurry.

"Uhhh...what the fuck?" He asked. He got punched in the face.

"I said I'm sorry you fat, unfit, Ironically ordering, ugly ass bitch! I be running thirty lap's when your dumb ass probably can't even run five! I don't need my damn glasses, you on the other hand still need them! Fucking douche bag looking bitch!" Bella yelled, completely roasting Holden.

"I'm sorry…?" Holden yelled. Everyone else didn't know what to say. As for Zu-Zu...she didn't really understand any of the words being thrown out.

"D-don't say that! Now I wanna cry!" Bella yelled, tears now in her eye's. Holden now realized the moedex wasn't over exaggerating. He sighed, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Here how about this. Once we finish this workout, we will go eat wherever you want too. Kay?" He asked. Bella gasped, before squealing, hugging Holden into her chest.

"Oh yay! This is the best most bestest day ever! Okay guys, let's go!" Bella exclaimed, going to do her push-up's. Holden held his head, shaking his head in his hand. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **With Michael**

"Onii-Chan…" Piko whined, shaking Michael.

"Mmmmm….what?"

"I'm cold." Piko said.

"And?" He replied.

"Get your face out of Britney's boobies and cuddle with me." Piko demanded. Britney raised a hand, using her telekinesis, and put them in between them. With that, she cuddled in between the two of them, very content with life. Who need's to train?

* * *

 **Back with David.**

"Knowing them two, Micahel is training extremely hard. And then Yamcha is sitting on his ass being lazy." David said. If only he knew it was the opposite? Out of nowhere, Ariel flew over extremely quickly. "White!"

"Hey, I found a Kangashkin!" Ariel yelled.

"What? That fast? I underestimated your Keen Eye ability." David said.

"An hour is not that fast." Ariel said.

"WHAT! AN HOUR! WHEN! I MEAN HOW!? You know what? Forget it, let's just ignore the time, and go catch us a moemon!" I yelled. I ran towards the direction Ariel leaded me, and I did eventually find a girl. She was a white girl, with brown hair down to her ear's. She had brownish eye's, which made her look kinda cute to David. She had on some blue footie pajamas which had on a hoodie, and on that hoodie was a pair of fake ears, which were similar to a real Kangaskhan. Personally he kinda thought she looked like the girl off of Elfen Lied. He shrugged a pointed forward. "Use Peck!"

"Right!" Ariel yelled, dashing forward. The Kangashkin jumped a little, before taking the

hit directly.

"Okay Squirt, use Water Gun to cut them off!" David yelled. Squirt jumped up, spitting a Water Gun in the way of the Kangaskin trying to run away. "Now Mega Punch!"

Squirt squeezed her fist, letting it surround itself with a white, blinding glow. Squirt then punched her in the face, knocking her back.

"Now Sally, use Vacuum Wave!" David commanded. Sally came out, putting her Scythes together, before grinding them off of eachother. This created a red wave of energy, that knocked out the Kangaskin. "All Right, go moeball!"

The moeball hit the moemon, capturing it inside with a red energy. David clinched his fist, happy he caught it...before it busted out.

"Crap! Uhhh...again!" David yelled. It shook twice, before it broke out.

"Weepinbell, counter with Sleep Powder!" Someone yelled, after an explosion went off. The green powder came in, effecting everyone. But the wild moemon fell asleep first.

"Okay, go!" David yelled, throwing a moeball. This time, it shook three times before being captured. He walked towards the explosion, and to his surprised, Caleb was there. He threw a moeball at a tiny, purplish looking girl with baggy clothes, and captured her. He then returned what I assume was his Weepinbell. "Thanks for the unintended help. That sleep powder knocked out the moemon I was having trouble capturing."

"Hmm?" Caleb hummed. "Oh, anytime man. Didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, same. You entering the contest tomorrow?" David asked.

"Yeah, it's actually two-to-three day tournament. First is qualification, 1V1. Next is the First and Second round's, and the rest of the tournament depending on the amount of people there. We would wrap up what we needed on the third day." Caleb informed David..

"I see. How many people are there going to be?" David asked.

"Well there is allowed, at max, 32 people at the qualifications. The first round has 16 people. The second round has 8. The semi-final's has four, and the final's have 2. It's basically a mini-Moemon leauge." Caleb informed.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"Well you see there are four prizes. The third place semi-finalist will get a moon stone. The runner up will get that and 1'000 moedallar's. And the first place winner will get all of that, and a rere moemon egg." Caleb informed him.

"Is it 10k?" David asked, making a pokemon GO reference.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Lol, nothing. Anyway's, your powder also knocked out the rest of my team, so I gotta go heal." David said.

"All right, I'll go with you. I still got Aero up at full health." Caleb informed me. We walked into town, and into the moemon center. Where we met a certain someone.

"Hey Holden!" David, Caleb, and someone else said at the same time. Holden was happy to see David and Caleb, but when he turned around, he was pissed off. It was Michael.


	23. Not resolving conflicts! Charla?

**Can't remember if I replied to your reviews, SO I'LL ANSWER THEM ALL ANYWAYS!**

 **Guest (CH2): Nah, don't sweat it. I know Satan, we homies. We don't have a single thing to worry about.**

 **White Mage Benoni (Chapter 1): Thank you! I don't have a job yet...but I certainly am working on it, but until then I'll try to make your day better Mister/Miss! And please submit an OC, it'll make the next chapter or few better!**

 **ZeXal2828 (Update): Thanks, things have been stressful and a pain in the ass. But life has always been that way for me, so I'll just have to do what I always have and kick it right back in its ass!**

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

 **Me, Holden, and David stood there staring each other down. Holden was still kinda pissed off at Me, and David has been distant.**

" **Hey, guy's, what's up-" Holden pushed me out of the way, and then handed Nurse Joy his moeball's. What the hell?**

" **Could you heal my Moemon please?" Holden asked. Nurse Joy nodded, taking his moeball's and going into the back. He then sat on a stool, playing his phone.**

" **Okay then. Fine. I'll just go and hang out with my moemon." I said, walking away. My moemon was already healed. I entered my room and looked at the ceiling, sighing. "Sometimes I have my life. I thought to be in the Dragon Ball Super verse sucked. I it sucked to be in the Napster verse sucked. But this, this is the worst of them all."**

 **I walked into my room, and Veronica was on the couch. She gave me a curious look as I slouched on the couch.**

" **What's wrong?" She asked me. I sighed, closing my eyes.**

" **Nothing. I'm fine." I said.**

" **No your not Michael," Veronica argued with me. I stared at the wall which was on the opposite side of Veronica was.**

" **I'm just stressed about my situation. Blacking out and not knowing what your doing, the nightmares, and my best friends are distant from me." I said. I was definitely sad, but it wasn't necessarily bad. Veronica grabbed my sleeve and tugged me over, making me land on her shoulder. I felt my face turn red as she laid her head on top of mine.**

" **Everything will work out. But what do you mean by nightmares?" She asked me. I moved my eyes to the ground. She wouldn't understand or believe anything I would say or explain to her.**

" **I don't wanna talk about them yet," I said. She nodded, lifting her head and getting up to stretch.**

" **I'm heading to bed sweet cheeks, be free to come in there and lay down with me. Of course, I won't judge you if you don't, you have your babies and that hot piece of ass Butterfree." Veronica told me. I stiffened, turning very red. She giggled and walked away. I walked into my room and closed my door after watching Veronica wave as me while closing her door. I had two thoughts in my mind.**

" **Down boy, we have people who sleep with us…" I told JR.**

 **OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR you could-**

" **One more word SMDBZX and I will break that wall and cut your throat." I threatened...okay I think he gets the point.**

 **Wait can't I delete you from existence?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huh...no you can't do that. Because then you lose viewers. Plus you don't really have many other things to do with your sad and miserable life.**

 **Point taken. Moving on.**

" **Right...time to go to bed," I said. I took off my clothes and changed into my Pajamas. I reached for my belt to let out my moemon when one of the balls bursted open. It was Charla. "Charla?"**

" **What do you think are our chances to win the tournament?" Charla asked me. Huh? Why is she asking this now?**

" **Well do you want to win?" I asked, getting on a knee. She gave me a 'humph'.**

" **Win? No. I want to beat them into the ground and prove I am the strongest there is!" Charla exclaimed. I was a bit surprised she said that. My face must have said my thoughts. "What?"  
**

" **Are you okay? You have been acting like this ever since you evolved." I said. Well, I actually think she's been a bit of a hardass, but I'm not going to tell her that upfront.**

" **Well maybe if my trainer was actually able to use me properly then I wouldn't be!" She said. Okay, now I'm getting a bit pissed.**

" **What the hell did I do princes' hard ass! In case you havent noticed, I spoil the hell out of you and the rest of my moemon! I have been taking you training easy so you don't hate me!" I said with a high tone, not exactly a yell.**

" **Well, maybe I want you to be harder on me! I'm tired of being compared to weaklings like Piko or Elizabeth! I should be able to crush them with ease! Hell, I can't even use my most powerful attack which I have had since birth!" Charla yelled at me.**

" **It's called outrage for a reason! Not to mention it's an egg move, it came from one of your parents which isn't even a fucking Charmander species!" I yelled at her. Charla growled at me.**

" **Fuck you!"**

" **Bitch!"**

" **Douche bag!"**

" **Power whore!"**

" **Traitor!"**

" **Stupi- wait...traitor?" I asked She stopped and stared at me intensely. I got back on my knee and hugged her. For a second she didn't do anything, but after a couple of seconds she pushed me away and went back into her ball. "What is wrong with her? Did I do something to her?"**

 **What could I have done? I understand if she wants to be stronger, that is easy to understand. I want to be stronger, but a traitor? How did I betray her? I will have to worry about this after the tournament. I just learned about it today, and I did get some good training. BUT YOU WON'T SEE IT AT ALL! Why? Read down below...baka. God...I'm never saying that to someone again.**

* * *

 **So this isn't the real chapter for the month...but I need some advice. Well, I say advice but I want the reader's word. I plan on putting the whole tournament into one chapter...unless I run out of time, in which case I'll upload as much as the tournament I have done. UNLESS! You want me to set each of the rounds of the tournaments into different parts. These being the qualification rounds, the first rounds, the quarterfinals, the semi-finals, and the finale. It'll help if you submit yourself an OC as well, in which you can check CH-1 for requirements. Anyways, here are the teams for the tournament. Everyone is level 18.**

 **Michael-**

 **Chalra (Charmeleon)**

 **Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Outrage**

 **Piko (Pikachu)**

 **ThunderWave, Electro Ball, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Play Nice**

 **Britney (Butterfree)**

 **Psybeam, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Tackle**

 **Anemi (?)**

 **Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, WhirlWind**

 **Elizabeth (?)**

 **Growl, Scratch, Tailwhip, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

 **David-**

 **Squirt (?)**

 **Bite, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Tackle**

 **Ariel (Sparrow)**

 **Mirror Move, Ariel Ace, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Leer**

 **Isabella- (Queen Beedrill)**

 **Pursuit, Rage, Fury Attack, Twineedle, Poison Sting**

 **Sally (Scyther)**

 **Agility, False Swipe, Pursuit, Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack**

 **Holden-**

 **Bella (Ivysaur)**

 **Takedown, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vinewhip**

 **Ratechel (Rattata)**

 **Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Pursuit, Hyper Fang**

 **Nido (?)**

 **Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

 **Jiggly (Jigglypuff)**

 **Sing, Pound, Disarming Voice, Disable, Double Slap**


	24. The first round!

READ THE END NOTE!

"Mmmmmmm….." I groaned to myself. I shuffled just a little. There is some kind of mass: behind me, behind my legs in between my feet and my butt, in front of my legs, and in front of me where I can feel. I moved my legs forward a bit, and hit something a bit fat, yet soft. I then put my arms up, reaching for my pillow, and pulled what I thought was my pillow towards me. Note I said thought. When I pulled it forward my face hit something a bit hard and itchy, and I could feel some kind of heat that was becoming more intense. I moved my hand down and grabbed something very squishy….squishy….and round…. "(Oh shit!)"

I opened my eyes as my face turned warm, and noticed a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes looking back at me.I moved my eyes down...I was grabbing on Britney's left tit. Now, this is bad, but this is worse. She was in her undergarments currently. I shakily moved my head down, and my leg was rubbing against Elizabeth's new rack. Anemi wrapped her hands around my stomach as she scooted up a bit rubbing against my spine.

"M-master...I-i'm sorry I should have told you this is all my fault please forgive me ma-" Britney is being too apologetic and isn't freaking out enough!

"N-no it's my fault, just let me move a bit and-" As I went to move my hand Britney grabbed both of them, putting both of them up to her rack.

"I-I don't mind...y-y-you've already squeezed them back in Pewter City s-so…" Britney said. Nani? What's she talking about? I feel like I should be more- uh-oh.

"Britney...would you mind helping me get up…" I said.

"O-oh I get it...they're not big enough...I'm sorry master I would make them bigger if I could but-" before she finished I heard a cute growl.

"Oh...cra-"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Piko yelled, releasing her thundershock attack, hitting everyone. We all fell off. I fell and face planted into Anemi's Stomach. However I was so low she freaked out and used whirlwind, knocking me towards Elizabeth, who used a single kick.

"WHAT THE HELL PIKO!" Anemi yelled. Piko jumped, sending a death glare toward Britney.

"No! Britney too nice! My Onii-chan!" She yelled.

"I-i'm really sorry-" Before Brittany could finish Elizabeth had her say in the matter.

"Don't apologize Britney. She's being a little brat." She said with a little agitation.

"No, I'm not! I'm tired of Britney motivating master with her big boobies! Onii-chan is mine!" She pointedly said as she moved her hands around my neck. Anemi fell to her knees and used the bed to support herself.

"Anemi!" I yelled, throwing Piko on the bed. I put Anemi's arm around my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I would be if Piko didn't throw a bitch-fit!" Anemi yelled. Britney had her clothes on, actually, she looked like she was going to cry soon. I was too. I don't know why, but when I'm involved in a fight in any way I start to cry. It's been that way since I was a child.

"Fight me!" Piko taunted her, sparking her cheeks. I've had enough!

"Stop it!" I and Brittany yelled. Britney used Sleep Powder on Piko, which knocked her out cold. I sighed, reaching for my moeball's.

"Right, let's get all of us healed," I said, returning everyone to their moeball's. I sighed. Piko is going to end up a full-edged yandere. I don't think I want to see her evolve...but at the same time, I always wondered how a yandere girlfriend would have...no! Bad thoughts! That happened in a special in the original HDN: DL story! That ended up very poorly. I went towards the front of the center, and luckily Nurse Joy was there. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Hmmm? Oh good morning, how are you?" Nurse Joy asked me.

"A bit shell-shocked. My Pikachu shocked all of us, could you take a look at my moemon for me?" I asked. Nurse Joy yawned.

"Sure no problem." Nurse Joy said, taking my moeball's. You might be a bit confused. Elizabeth and Anemi have a rack now? Yep! They evolved! And now you're wondering how! I don't know...yesterday they were lower level and in their first evolution, now they're not. I don't know how else to explain it. I grabbed my earphones from my jacket pocket and hooked them up to my moegear, and started playing 'I Fooled You' by 'Awakening The Giant'. I sat in one of those seats in restaurants that had cushion-

I believe those are called booths

"Thank you SMDBZX." I thanked. As I was saying, I was sitting in the booth playing Yu-gi-oh duel links on my phone. Why I didn't use it for my music or calling...I don't know. Plot convenience? Man, this chapter just has so many plot holes. After about ten minutes, Nurse Joy came out.

"Your moemon have been healed. However, I do need to talk to you about something." Nurse Joy told me. I gave a confused look.

"What's wrong? Is it my Butterfree? Yeah, you weren't wrong when you said to be careful, she's been a bit more brave than usual." I said. She gave me a laugh. I guess it was funny too her.

"I was actually referring to your Pikachu, Piko." Nurse Joy told me. Oh boy, this should be good. "I had noticed that there seems to be something wrong with Piko's head. I didn't look too much into it at the moment, but on the skin, it didn't seem too bad. I just wanted to inform you that if you wanted to have it looked at I can assign it to the Vermillion City moemon center."

"Like brain damage? Wait that's a stupid question...no it's not. Could you tell me a bit more about it? Or what it looked like." I said.

"Well from first glance it seemed like it was the amygdala." Nurse Joy informed me. Amygdala? That must be a sub-section. I don't know all of the parts, just the minor things such as the frontal lobe.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Well in certain situations...yes. Especially if your Pikachu is willing to attack everyone else just to be your favorite." Nurse Joy said to me.

"Yeah...we're still working on her emotional electricity," I said rubbing the back of my head. I grabbed my cap out of my pocket and put it on my head as I walked out of the moemon center, and attached all of my moeball's to my belt in one swoop. As I walked out my jacket was blowing in the wind, and I swiped my bangs to the side. "Watch out world, because my name is Michael! And I'm absolutely flawless!"

With this said and people now staring at me, I ran for the stadium...after doing my stretches. Stretches are important.

* * *

When I got to the stadium, I would say there were about 30-40 people here. I walked up to the receptionist lady.

"Excuse me, I'm here to sign up for the tournament," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. She had red, curly hair down to the bottom of her neck with a weird hat on that kinda looked like an old soldier hat from the thirteen colonies and British men, except minimized. She had a very tight outfit with buttons down the shirt, and judging on how I can see down the shirt she wasn't wearing an undershirt, which is bad since her chest is quite literally AS BIG AS MY FACE!? NANI!? Attraction towards women aside, it was a blue shirt by the way. She had on some tight blue sweatpants as well, which were so tight I'm pretty sure could rip. My right eye twitched as I cringed.

"Right, I need your trainer ID." She told me. I gave her my moedex since it's the closest thing to an ID. She swiped through a couple of screens, which I didn't know were there by the way, and put it under the scanner.

"Yep. All set, I just set you up for the qualification rounds." She told me. As she turned towards me her oversized chest ...the….hell...is today!?

"Y-yeah...okay...I'm going to go now," I said walking away. I opened up my moedex, and now there was a section for tournaments I was qualified for. It even had time's in which I was supposed to be in an area, which was in thirty minutes. I walked to field 7/10. There were people battling with their moemon, but I could care less. I climbed up a tree, and stretched, letting out a yawn. Two of my moeballs opened up, it was Britney and Anemi.

"Master...It's really dangerous to sleep there." Britney told me.

"I just came out to relax in the tree," Anemi told Britney. I returned her back to her ball, as well as Britney. After about 25 minutes of sleeping, my moedex went off. When I opened it up it told me I had five minutes left. I jumped down from the tree and headed towards my area. I walked into the caged area and on the other side was my opponent.

"Yo! My name is Josh! And my rattata is in the #1 Rattata of all time!" Josh told me. Oh. My. God. It's the Kanto version of Joey. He threw out his Rattata, which gave a peace sign when she came out.

"I am going to enjoy pulverizing you," I said. And I knew how to do it. "Elizabeth, come on out and use Double Kick!"

Elizabeth came out of her ball, landing on the ground. Elizabeth hasn't changed much since she evolved. She had gotten taller, and now had her stomach showing with her shirt, as well as shorts. Her right eye had a bang over it. Aside from that, her hair is down half-way down her hair halfway down her neck. She dashed forward swiftly kicking the Rattata in the face twice, she then did the same thing with the Rattata ribs. Her breast was also no longer flat now as well! That's always a positive to the girls...I wonder why?

"Hey, Master...what do I do now?" Elizabeth asked me. I snapped back to attention, Rattata was wobbling and having trouble standing.

"Poison Sting," I commanded. That was her weakest attack. She opened up her claws which turned pink and scratched the Rattata. The Rattata fell to the ground, immediately face planting with a bloody cut across her right eye.

"What? No! How is this possible! My Rattata is in the #1 Rattata of all time!" Josh yelled. ugh…As much as it pains me to say it, Yamcha's Rattata is stronger than that piece of trash. I walked away, waving my hand and adjusting my cap. Well, this was a waste of time. I hope not all of my opponents are as weak as he is.

"How did I do master?" I heard Elizabeth ask. Oh, I forgot to put her back in. I put my hand to my chin, thinking about it before saying something.

"Well that Rattata was really weak...plus it's comparing an evolved moemon to a weak moemon. But all things considered," I said looking down at her, "I'll give you a 9/10. You would have made it if you got a critical hit in."

Elizabeth blushed a little and then stared at the ground for a bit. After about five seconds, she looked back up to me.

"Understood Master." She said with a nod. I smiled as I returned her to her ball and attached it to my belt. I walked back to the desk, with the same person there too great me.

"Welcome back sir." She said to me. Ughhhhh…

"Yes...hello. Hey I'm sure you saw but I won my match, does that mean I get to go into the actual tournament?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yep. Although it will be hard, there are 128 people this year just with the qualification round." She said to me. I flinched a little. That means that there are 64 people in the tournament. Crap.

"This is like a mini-moemon league huh?" I asked.

"Well actually, this is part of the moemon league official tournament." She said...wait.

"NANI!?" I asked in shock. "Official!? Like as in this goes on our trainer record?"

"Yep! If they get an uneven amount of contestants they check those who have the most badges and their trainer record, so that will help decide who'll enter. So the farther you get here, the better chance you'll have to enter the moemon league." She told me.

"Oh my kami...we'll this is diffidently different than what I thought it would have been," I said, not meaning to actually say it out loud. "Well it was nice meeting you...will you call out the tournament rounds and people?"

"Yes. The first and second rounds are today...the quarter-final, semi-final, and final's will be tomorrow." She told me. Phew...that's good.

"How many moemon per round?"

"Round one and two you will need three moemon. The rest is a six moemon royal!" She said. SIX!? Oh, crap baskets…

"W-what if we don't have six?" I asked.

"Well you can still participate if you make it, but you will have to win with the five you have." She said.

"How did you-"

"Your moedex says how many moemon you have. And I just noticed you only had five." She said to me. I squinted my eyes at her, but just nodded and walked away. I left the building and did notice there was quite an increase in people. Just how long was I asleep? I shrugged and walked back towards the moemon center since it isn't that far of a walk. If I'm lucky maybe I won't have to use all of my moemon during the matches.

* * *

After healing Elizabeth I went back into the same tree...and you know what I did? I watched the battles. What did you think I was going to take a nap? No that would be stupid. As I was watching the matches for the perlemeraries I had my attention grabbed.

"There you are!" Someone yelled at me. I turned my head, only to get a dodgeball thrown in the face, knocking me off. "You mother fucker!"

"W-what!? Why are you mad at me!?" I asked with a yell. There were people staring at us.

"I threw myself at you and you declined me you asshole!" She yelled at me. Well, Veronica looks pissed. "Hell! I even had my bra off the whole goddamn time!"

"You know, this seems familiar somehow?" I told myself.

"Daisy?" Another me asked, popping from the tree.

"No...not quite," I said.

"All of the stupid harem adventures we've been through which is complete bull, even though we don't care about this one." Another me asked, appearing from a hole in the ground.

"Possibly," I replied. The other two me's disappeared from existence. Like…they just literally popped out of the area. Veronica grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me up to her face.

"I am going to castrate you!" She yelled. I thought about it.

"You know, the sad part is that that has happened before," I noted. She growled before stopping.

"What?" Veronica asked me, dropping me.

"Long story short, don't let a goddess who is overly attached too you see you kissing her sister...even though you didn't do anything and it was her sister who ran up and kissed you," I said. Yeah, the goddess of love and death (daisy) was not very happy about that. "That took a lot of healing magic to fix."

Veronica sighed, facepalming herself. She then walked away shaking her head.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She flipped me off as she walked away. "What about the tournament!?"

"Fuck it." She yelled towards me, as she walked away. Some random guy walked up to me.

"You done messed up." He said. I quickly put the back of my fist towards my head, which hit him and knocked him into one of the fields. I was a little shocked at the strength...but I just ignored it. When you've accidentally deflected an attack into a different planet and blew it up, things like this kinda don't bother you. I shrugged as I went to catch up to her.

"Would Michael please report to main arena 2? Thank you!" The announcer went off. I looked towards the other direction, that's where the match is being held. But Veronica...she need's time to cool off anyway's. I ran towards the arena, adjusting my hat. Time to get me a win under my belt! I ran into the stadium running up to a stand on my side, I was blue. Just imagine a small moemon league stadium before it changes fields. "We have Michael from Pallet Town VS Jan from Cerulean City! Please select your moemon!"

"Alright then...I'll pick Charla, Piko, and Anemi," I mumbled to myself, getting them scanned into a ball slot next to me. On the screen, are pictures appeared, and we had three moeballs on each side of us. The girl on the other side looked like a lass trainer from red and blue, except with red straight hair.e

"Go Pidgey number one!" Jan yelled as she threw out a pidgey...wait...number one? She numbers them!? That bitch is going straight down! And then I'm going to get Veronica not pissed off at me...I guess I'll just take her shopping. Yeah, that'll work. Wasn't I battling? Oh yeah, I was...dumb bitch.

"Go Piko!" I yelled. I threw the moeball toward the stadium, but that is not where it went. It stopped mid-air and turned around. It busted open and Piko jumped into my arms.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Piko yelled, cuddling up to me.

"Hey uh...were in a match right now Piko." I said. She looked up, her ears twitching. She turned around, jumping off into the stadium bored. She already knew I would have here use thundershock, so she just used it without my command and knocked out the pidgey.

"W-what! A one hit KO? Fine then, go Jigglypuff!" Jan yelled, throwing out a Jigglypuff. I sighed as I remembered Holden's nickname for his...god damn it Yamcha. "Pound his Pikachu!"

"Okay, now that just sounded wrong, counter-attack with your quick attack!" I yelled. Piko disappeared as the Jigglypuff tried punching her. Piko appeared above Jigglypuff and kicked her straight in the neck. "Ooooh...that had to hurt. Wrap it up with thundershock!"

"Okay, Onii-chan!" Piko yelled towards me. Some sparks appeared on her cheeks as she released some electricity, completely knocking out the enemy Jigglypuff.

"Oh no, Jigglypuff! Fine then, go Pidgey number 72!" Jan yelled. Wow...this mother fucker. I was surprised to see that this wasn't a Pidgey, but a sparrow.

"You realize that's a Sparrow right?" I asked.

"W-what? No! That's definitely a Pidgey!" Jan argued. Me and Piko exchanged looks before we both shook our heads. When Piko is judging someone you know they are worth judging. I didn't even need to tell Piko because she used thundershock and one shot the Sparrow.

I was going to put in round 2, but it turns out it's going to be much cooler than I originally thought, and this chapter is long enough as it is. Plus I won't have time to finish the round two by the end of November. So after this, I'm going to get another chapter of my other stories, and then I'll upload the next chapter. So the second (and possibly third) match will definitely be up by Christmas!


	25. Kanto VS Kalos! The K Battle!

Phew...this took a while. Sorry, but in between school and my other two stories (I deleted one of them) things are hard. Theres also some other bull crap...including family to worry about. But this should be an enjoyable chapter! :)

For those who submitted their OC'S thank you! I'm not going to specify as you know who you are! I should have told you when you were going to be in the story, so I'll see you then!

* * *

"What a one-sided match! Michael easily took the win on this one!" The announcer announced. I sighed as I returned Piko to her ball. I went into the waiting room where a few of the other trainers were. After about ten to fifteen minutes of waiting, they finally called me out to the stadium. "Welcome to Michael's second round! Last round he mopped the floor with his opponent! What about now? On the right side is Azule from Vaniville town in the Kalos region! And on the left is Michael from Pallet Town! With Azules Diggersby Piko will be made useless! But can he use Diggersby after last round? Let's find out!"

Azule had on a blue shirt with a pokeball inside. On the outside was a black jacket, and on his head was a hat with sunglasses on them that covered his orange looking hair. He had on some shorts and tennis shoes, as well as gloves on his hands.

"The names Michael. Since I sent out my pokemon first last round...I guess I go first this round?" I asked, looking towards the announcer. He nodded. I smirked. "Okay then, go Ariel!"

Unlike with Piko, Ariel landed near the middle of the stadium, extending out some wings I didn't know she had. Did I? Maybe I forgot. Oh well, either way she has some that goes out to her shoulder blades. She also put her hands to her thighs in overconfidence.

"Michael leads off with his Pidgeotto! What will Azule lead off with?" The announcer asked, bouncing her boobs. Wait a second...she's the lady from the desk! People from across Kanto probably come over just to stare at her breast.

"Cool! I havent seen a Pidgeotto before! We have Pidgey in Kalos, but I didn't want one! But if you're using a flying-type then I'll use an Electric Type! Go Heli!" He yelled. A little girl came out of the pokeball. She had black hair with bangs going down the side of her face past her eyes, and a little bit of her forehead. She also appeared to have cat-like ears. Her eyes were light blue, and she was slightly tanned. She had on a yellow sleeveless shirt on, with yellow shorts and black sandals. I checked my moedex for info.

Name: Helio

Species: Helioptile

National Number: 696

Height: 1'8

Weight: 13.2 lbs

Weak against: Fig, Gro, Fire if dry skin ability

Ability: Dry Skin, Sand Veil, Solar Power

Stats: 44/38/33/61/43/70

Moves: Mostly Electric, but can learn a variety of normal moves and bulldoze

LV: in wild they are typically 16-17

Info: Heliotopos are lovely pokemon, who love to spend as much time in the sun as possible due to their ability to absorb sunlight. While most can't use it to over-charge their electric type moves, if they don't get enough solar energy they get sick. They find their ears very sensitive, as that's where their electric cells are.

"Heh, cool! Never thought I would see a Kalos pokemon in Kanto! Alright then fine, let's do this!" I yelled. "Anemi use quick attack to knock it off it's feet!"

Anemi disappeared, but you could see her after image in different bits of the arena, as well as some dust. Anemi reappeared above her, and slammed her foot on Helioptiles head, knocking her into the ground. Unfortunately she didn't go to the ground though, so she had time to grab Anemi's feet.

"Oh...crap basket-"

"Helio use thundershock!" Azule yelled. Helio had sparks go from her ears down to her body, before she shocked Anemi and threw her towards are side of the arena. "Yeah great job Helio!"

"S-shit! Are you okay Anemi?" I asked. Anemi got up, shaking. She was not very good at taking electrical attacks. With her low special defense it's no surprise though. She spat on the ground, extending her wings.

"Please...this tiny little girl ain't got nothing on Piko." Anemi said, smirking. Huh that's weird, I could have sworn Helioptile had higher special attack. Oh well.

"Right then...Anemi use another Quick Attack!" I yelled. Anemi disappeared. This time she punched Helio in the face. "Now use whirlwind!"

Anemi, jumped into the air spinning in a circle. A whirlwind was created, as the move suggests, and blew away Helio into her moeball, and a different moemon came out. She was at about chest height, and was wearing a red coat that detectives would wear, with white at the bottom of it. Underneath the jacket was her exposed red bra. On her leg was a torn up white GI pants (I could tell by the blue belt) and she had on long green socks that looked to be part of a shoe. But looks aside, this girl immediately flew up with her green green wings out, and tackled Anemi with a blue aura that had yellow arrows in the aura. Anemi fell to the ground, shaking.

"Wow...you are weak as hell! Get the hell up!" She yelled. Anemi slowly got up, but her chest and neck was facing the air she then fell to the ground, landing on her arms. I noticed that there was blood pouring from her head. She gave a cocky smirk, before face planting the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Please select your next moemon!" The announcer told me.

"Crap...I didn't sign up Piko. Ummm...go...Elizabeth." I said with a bit of hesitation. Elizabeth landed on the ground, and she popped her neck.

"Oh...I've never seen someone like you before. Oh well, you'll be crippled and in a bloody mess by the end of this." Elizabeth. She looked down at Anemi, crouching down. "You okay?"

"D-do me a favor...kick that bitch and the one called 'Helio' ass for me." Anemi told her. Elizabeth nodded as I returned Anemi to her moeball. Azule smirked. I opened up my moedex.

Name: Luchey

Species: Hawlucha

National Number: 703

Height: 5'6 (Average)

Weight: 95 lbs

Weak against: Ele, Ice, Fly, Psy, Fai

Ability: Limber, Unburden, Mold Breaker

Stats: 78/92/75/74/63/118

Moves: Mostly Flying and Fighting, but does learn some normal and dark type moves.

LV: 19-20 in Kalos. In Alola it is found level 9-12

Info: Hawlucha are proud with their strength, and won't let someone mock them lightly. Unlike most prideful moemon however, Hawlucha are team players and won't abandon their allies.

"All right Luchey, Ariel Ace!" Azule yelled. The Hawlucha flew forward with its aura and attempted to slam into Elizabeth. Elizabeth jumped into the air to dodge the attack, but the attack bounced around and hit Elizabeth.

"You can't dodge that! You'll just have to counter it!" I yelled. Easier said than done, she doesn't have a move powerful enough to do that. "Use Poison Sting!"

Elizabeth ran up with her claws, they turned purple as Luchey was hit with a weak poisonous attack. Although it wasn't very effective. Luchey ran forward with Ariel Ace. Elizabeth put her head down, colliding the attacks with a headbut.

"Gah!" Lucha yelled. She shook her head as she got up. As she started running she stopped, coughing and having trouble breathing. Azule looked shocked, he realized my plan. One of his pokemon was injured, the other was poisoned. All he has left is his last moemon un-injured.

"Use scratch!" I commanded. Elizabeth ran up and scratched the Hawlucha in the face.

"Ariel Ace!" Azule commanded. Azule dashed forward with her Aura, and slammed straight into Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sent flying and nearly hit me. I put up my arms, but Elizabeth rolled and landed on her feet right before hitting me.

"Oh thank god...use Scratch again!" I commanded. Elizabeth ran up. Hawlucha got up to dodge, but fell to the ground as she started coughing. She was then scratched in the face. After that she fell to the ground and passed out. Azule returned her.

"Ironic to Hawlucha's previously said statements of her own, Hawlucha has been knocked out, and has beaten a single moemon. Now what will Azule send out next?" The announcer asked. It was probably a good question. It is a good question.

"Okay, go Helio!" He yelled, throwing out his moemon. I smirked.

"Grab her ears!" I commanded. Elizabeth ran forward and grabbed Helios ears.

"Eeeeep!" Helio yelled shocked. Elizabeth smirked while Helio looked so embarrassed she was going to pee her pants. She tried using electricity by the way she was shaking, but that's what I thought. I smirked.

"Now use spam double kick! But do not let go!" I commanded. Elizabeth started kicking Helio rapidly in different parts of her body. Eventually she stopped when Helio started coughing up blood. Elizabeth lowered her head so she didn't suffocate in blood, but still used Double Kick. She was not going down!

"O-okay stop! I resign my Helioptile!" Azule yelled. The bored greyed out Helio's picture. So on my side it was Anemi and Elizabeth, with Anemi being grayed out, and with a moeball. On his side was his Helioptile and Hawlucha, both were grayed out, and a moeball.

"Ooooh! Helioptile was resigned! Who will he send out next?" The receptionist ask with some… "bounce physics". Seriously reminding me of someone right now...I can't put my finger on it though. I'll look into it later.

"All right, time for my ace in the hole. Go Frogie-gator!" He yelled. The ball burst open and on the ground appeared a girl. She had dark blue hair up to her eyebrows in a boyish hair style. She had yellow eyes with red in the center. Around her neck was a white scarf, and a jacket that had dark blue on the top of her arms and shoulders, but light blue around the rest. Her pants were completely light blue. Although her feet and hands were interesting. Her socks seemed to have dark blue on the left and right side of each foot, while her gloves had white on the end. I opened up my moedex, but I think I know who it is.

Name: Frogie-gator

Species: Frogadier

National Number: 659

Height: 3'0 average

Weight: 36 lbs average

Weak against: Ele, Gra

Ability: Torrent, Protein

Stats: 54/63/52/83/56/97

Moves: Learns a variety of mostly Water and Normal type moves.

Info: Not much info is known about this moemon. It can throw bubble covered rock's hundreds of feet, and can scale towers thousands of feet in just minutes. They are very respectful, and no matter how powerful the trainer, they refuse to fight a fatally injured moemon.

"Yup. I thought so. I just used Piko last round...and something tells me I won't be able to beat him with Elizabeth. The only other moemon I have is Britney but...I don't think she could win. But I know someone who can turn this around easy! Alright Elizabeth return!" I commanded. I returned Elizabeth to her moeball. She seemed surprised, but I know what I'm doing.

"Michael is returning his Nidorina! Who will he send out? Will it be Piko? Or possibly a grass-type?" The announcer asked. Seriously does her bazongas need to bounce with every action she does!?

"Nope! Go Charla!" I yelled. The arena got quite as I sent out my Charmeleon. The crowd seemed shocked and confused as Charla cracked her neck and knuckles. "Alright now use outrage!"

Charla's eyes widened as she was covered in a dark blue aura, surrounding her completely. She let out a battle cry and charged the Frogadier. Frogadier dodged a couple hits, but she got punched in the face and knocked back. Charla jumped in the air and smashed into her spine. She then picked her up and threw her in the air. The Frogadier threw some kind of water orb at Charla, who instead of dodging she grabbed it and threw it at the crowd. Luckily they were surrounded by a energy field of some kind. Must be produced by electric types.

"Wow! After surprising us with a pokemon that has a type disadvantage, Michael has used a extremely powerful move!" The announcer announced. The frogadier landed on the ground as Charla's aura left her. She stumbled a bit, but stood high. She was exhausted after the attack.

"Alright use water pulse!" Azule yelled.

"Counter with Dragon Rage!" I yelled. Charal fired a beam of blue energy out of her mouth, which connected with the Water Pulse. The attacks exploded. The Frogadier appeared out of nowhere behind Charla, who had not time to defend herself from a kick to the side of the face. The Frogadier then pushed a Water Pulse straight into Charla's face, knocking her back past Azule and knocking her off the wall. "Oh...shit."

"Charla has taken a direct hit with a Water Pulse attack! However Charla does not appear to be breathing...start the countdown to ten!" The announcer announced. My eyes widened as I ran towards her, I put my hand on her stomach and neck, she was breathing. And here eyes were barely open. "Back to your side of the arena!"

10…

I did what hey said.

9…

Charla started shaking.

8…

Azule smirked.

7…

Charla starred shaking.

6…

I Got excited.

5…

Can she get up?  
4…

"C'mon Charla get up!"

3…

Charla slowly got up. She was surrounded by a red aura her aura went into her hand, as her eyes turned bloody red. She gave off a grow.

"I'm going to take you down in one hit...bitch!" She yelled. She extended her claw and spat fire on it. She ran up towards her. The frogadier thew a Water Pulse. Charla ran through the attack, which made her fist increase in size, and scratched her in the face. She then fired a close range Dragon Rage, which blew the both of them away.

"Both of them are unable to battle! Michael wins!" The announcer announced. I gave a sigh of release. That was a close one, he-he! I returned Charla and jumped over the bars. I walked over to Azule and shook his hand.

"GG Mate, but you just got wrecked." I told him as I shook his hand.

"That Charmeleon of yours is overpowered. How is she that strong?" Azule asked me. I shrugged as I don't even know what happened. Probably her Blaze ability. "Right...well I'll see you sooner or later if your taking on the league. See ya!"

"See ya!" I yelled, waving by. I started walking out of the stadium. I walked past someone and got a chill down my spine. I turned around, and noticed there wasn't anyone there anymore. Who was that? It kinda felt sad...depressing actually...I don't want to talk about this. Besides I have to heal everyone and prepare for tomorrow. As I walked out of the arena area I thought about why Veronica was mad at me. Is it because she's on her period? Women tend to get really peeved off when that happens. I yawned as I let out Britney.

"Yes master?" Britney asked.

"Nothing. Just letting you out so you can stretch. You didn't get to battle today." I told her. She nodded as she walked next to me. I got a shiver down my spine as I saw the announcer/cashier. "God I'm going to have nightmares."

"Ughhh...master can we sit for...a moment." Britney asked. She lost her footing for a second, I grabbed her. Her face was bright red, as well as her body got warmer. "N-never mi-*hiccup* mind."

"Hey there! C'mon let's sit at this tree!" I said, as I helped her sit down at the tree. "Now whatś wrong?"

"Mmmmm...I don't know. I just feel really weird…" Britney said. She started rubbing her chest up against my arms. "I don't know why but I just really want to cuddle up to you…"

Nani the hell!? Why is she acting like this!? Wait...didn't Nurse Joy tell me something...oh crap! It's Butterfree mating season! But since there's no Butterfree around...and moemon reproductive systems are similar to people's...oh god (me) damn it.

"Hey uhhh..do you wanna get off so we ca-whoah!" I yelled as she pushed me down. She was breathing heavier as she tackled me.

"Hey honey…I have a really weird feeling...I think I wanna be a bad girl today." Britney said as she licked her lips. Are those heartś in her eyes! NOPE! Gotta...reach...for...her...moeball….got it!

"Ah-ha!" I yelled, returning her to her ball. I gave out a sigh of relief as I threw her ball into my backpack so I didn't accidentally slept her. I pulled out Piko and let her out.

"Onii-chan!" Piko yelled, jumping up to me. I gave her a tight hug.

"Piko...you need to do me a favor tonight. Kay?" I told her as we walked towards the center. Well I say walk...I was carrying her.

"Yesey?" Piko asked.

"Use thundershock on Britney if she tried to get into bed." I told her.

"Wait really! Can I do it without consequences?" Piko asked. I am not lying when I say there were sparkles coming off of her eyes.

"Uhhhhmmm...as long as you don't kill her." I said.

"Aww- I mean of course not! Why would I do that, ah-hahahaha!" She laughed. I better be careful about her, she's differently going yandere. "Does this mean I get Onii-chan to myself?"

"No. But you have the best ears of the group and I know you notice when someone moves." I told her. She got a pouty face, which is more adorable than anything.


	26. Winky-face!

**ZeXaL: Thanks!**

 **WhiteMagicianBeoni: Yeah it was close. As for mating season…well, your going to figure out that out in this chapter to...whenever it ends.**

* * *

With Davish (Side note: I'm uploading this and chapter 27 on the same day. So if you do want to review on this chapter that's fine. But it won't be until 28 is out.)

"Ugh...I'm so tired. Having to battle so many times. I feel like I'm forgetting someone...naw probably not." David said, entering his room. "Huh...why's my light not working? Good thing I have a la-AAAAAAAAAAAMP!"

David was tackled to the couch. Before he could say anything, he was shoved into something soft.

"Oh, you forgot about me? That's so sad...I should fix that huh sweetie?" It was Elizabeth. She was done with her honey production problems and they were normal sized.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

 **With me…WARNING: RATED-M CHAPTER AHEAD! (Well I think it's rated T but, would be on my butt.)**

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-br-br-Britney...we can talk about this right?" I asked. Britney had used sleep powder on all of my moemon. She was giggling happily, holding me in a tight grip as she rubbed against me.

"I'm sorry master...but I just can't control myself. Say do you wanna play a game?" Britney asked me.

"Ummmmmmm...what game?" I asked. I can't say I havent been in bed with a scarier person. I'm more uncomfortable than scared though. Britney licked the back of my ear, which sent a chill down my spine.

"Well it starts with me putting my hand here," Britney said, putting her hand near my crouch. She then grabbed my hand and brought it towards her… 'Vaginal area' god I should act more my age. "And then we got from there."

"(NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! N-OH GOD NOW MY HAND IS WET AND…" I stopped as I felt a very bad feeling for the time. "(DOWN JR, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!)"

"Oh but now is a perfect time," Britney said, removing our hands and rolling on top of me. I saw the hearts in her eyes, they looked like they were going to burst out of her eyes. I could sense some kind of...rape aura. She licked her lips as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her blue bra. She reached back to get her bra. WHAT DO I DO! Wait I feel...weird...why am I...losing...consciousness…..

"(Time for some fun!)"

* * *

"Grrrrr...Britney!" Piko growled. Her body was covered in sparks to the point she was basically a lightbulb. She then released a very powerful thundershock which separated us. Veronica ran in.

"Hey is everything okay!" Veronica asked. Britney covered herself with the blanket, embarrassed. Piko jumped down to Michael, shaking him.

"Onii-chan!" She said in worry. He smirked, getting up. She returned everyone to their moeball's, except for Britney. Michael gave a sigh, then an evil chuckle.

"You two have been bad...bad girls," Michael said. He turned around and walked toward Veronica. His bangs covered his eyes. When he got up to her he did what no one expected. He put his arms around her and brought her so close that Veronica could feel 'Michael JR JR (since Michael is named after his father, JR would be double...right?). He looked her dead in the eyes and Veronica immediately got chills down her spine. Michael's eyes were a dark deep red. He gave another evil chuckle, rubbing her sides while he did so. Due to her hormones, Britney was actually jealous, or she thought it was the hormones, she kinda hoped so. "I remember you were pissed off at me earlier...and so I think I should apologize."

Veronica stiffened. She was too terrified to move, and her moemon were in the other room sleeping in their moeball's. Michael brought her closer and brought her into a deep kiss. Britney jumped a little in shock and jealousy, and had a face that could only be described as 0_0, but only for a split second. The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds, in which Veronica felt like she was going to die from not breathing, before letting go. Once he let go he let out a grin as he squeezed her but, making her "EEP!"

"What's wrong? Don't want to play anymore?" He asked. Veronica was too terrified to move. She knew in this state he can and would kill anyone who ticked him off easily. "Don't worry, we can play a small game before going to bed."

Michael pushed her into a chair.

"Stun Spore. Weak." Michael said. Britney did as he said, and used the attack. Veronica's body stiffened, before falling due to paralyzation. She couldn't move at all. "You can watch as I punish my beautiful moemon."

"W-wait what!?" Britney asked, scared. Michael smirked in amusement, he was enjoying every bit of this.

"Strip down to your panties, keep your bra on. Now!" He commanded. Britney had no choice, as she didn't want to die. She did as he commanded, showing her blue panties as well. "Now lay on the bed, I want your ass in the air."

"O-okay!" Britney said. She couldn't tell if she was excited or afraid if she had to be honest. She sat there in anticipation, before Michael brought his hand back, and hit her in the ass really hard. "Eeeep!"

"W-what are you….doing…" Veronica asked, trying her best. Michael ran over, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shhhhhh...Just watch okay? As for you…" Michael stated. Britney started shaking. "One hundred spankings."

"O-o-one-hundred!" Britney asked in shock. "B-but that will break my butt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I Just can't help myself." Michael said, spanking her again. "Sound familiar? It should, as it's similar to what you told me. Naughty, Naughty."

Michael then proceeded to finish his spankings until they were thoroughly done. By the time he was done, Veronica was pretty much healed from her paralysis.

"I-I think I'm going to bed," Veronica said. Michael grabbed her shoulder, before wrapping his hands around her neck.

"Why would you do that?" Michael asked. He nibbled her neck a little. "Just sleep here. Don't worry, I'll get in my underwear too."

Veronica was having mix feelings of fear, embarrassment, and (broken) pride. She had to strip down, to her black panties. She would gladly take off her bra, that was no problem. Michael had kept his promise, and put on his boxers, which they could see a certain thing. He jumped in bed and patted both sides of him. Britney slept and cuddled on the left, and Veronica slept and cuddled his right. He smirked. This was fun...unfortunately his time was up by the morning.

* * *

 **POV 1**

"Mmmmmm…" I groaned, however, it was softened by something very soft on my face. (Why am I so cold? I feel practically naked.)"

I stiffened when I felt something touched my JR. I felt something in my other hand and squashed it, it was soft.

"Ahhhh...no…" Someone mumbled. My eyes skyrocketed. I moved back out of Britney's rack and turned around. WHY WAS I IN BED WITH VERONICA! THE F*8K MYSTIC!

Mystic: I didn't do anything...what did happen?

"(No matter. As long as no one reaches for my di-)" My train of thought was cut off when I felt a hand toward my undergarments...and JR decided to use Harden. Britney's eyes widened. I flipped out and rolled over Veronica. Veronica woke up shocked, before seeing me. She giggled and then gave me a wink.

"Why good morning ya player!" She said. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! "You enjoyed yourself didn't you?"

ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK!

"Owie...my butt hurts," Britney complained….why does her butt hurt! I quickly got my clothes and locked myself in my bathroom.

"Hey, we're leaving after I'm done Britney, get dressed!" I yelled. I then turned on the shower and maximized my radio. There was a knock on the door.

"This better be important," I said, immediately recognizing it was Veronica.

"Yeah. You forgot your jacket." Veronica said. I opened up the door. However, this went differently then I had expected and/or hoped. She immediately opened up the door and kissed me. It was even worse since she didn't have a bra on, so I could see her bear naked breast. She giggled and winked at me, then gave me my jacket before closing the door. I locked it.

"*Sigh*...RIP my life." I said, getting into the shower.


	27. THE QUARTER FINAL'S!

"You know what? I shouldn't be angry. When was the last time I got laid (well raped)?" I asked myself. It has been a while in terms of mental years. Mentally I'm a lot older then I am physical. It was kinda sad. I sighed as I walked forward, and towards the tournament. I saw Davish up ahead. "Yo Davish!"

Davish turned around. His face looked like one who felt like committing suicide, but at the same time know's he can't due to the amount of torture he's endured.

"Michael...I think I see it now." He said. uhh...what?

"What?" I asked.

"I see the world the way you do...it's so clear to me now...I don't know how I was so blind." He said. Wait he met Madam Goddess!?

"DEAR GOD WHERE IS SHE!?" I asked in a panic, looking around.

"Oh, she showed mercy….and went back into her ball," David said. Oh, thank god...he isn't talking about Madam Goddess. Iris Heart Rule Number 37: Never accept, alway's resist. "Women aren't just men with anger issues and fat weapons on their chest...they are vicious creatures of mass destruction."

"Oh...you got rapped didn't you?" I asked. David shook his head slowly.

"It wasn't rape," Davish replied. "It was thievery. Torture. And 5 hours of non-stop pain."

"Wait we got back around 8:00…. It's six, so you got five hours. Well, you're lucky," I said. He gave me a shocked expression. I got a chill down my spine thinking about how I wasn't lucky. "I wasn't so lucky...let's not talk about this."

We nodded and headed towards the tournament. We shook hands and wished each other good luck. It was the quarter final's, hopefully, Davish makes it to the finals. I went up to the board, looking at who I had to fight.

"Benoni huh? Sounds like a challenge," I said, stretching my legs out. "Let's do it to it!"

I ran out to the arena since it was more or less time to go at it already. When I arrived, the crowd had started cheering. I guess my flawlessness is just that awesome.

"Welcome to the quarterfinals of the tournament! We have two strong trainers here. On the blue corner, we have Michael from Pallet Town! And on the red side, we have Benoni from Fuchsia City!" The announcer bounced- I mean said. God damn it me stop thinking like that! I know that they are scientifically oversized but we've seen bigger! Have we? Okay, it's debatable, but still! Am I forgetting someone? Oh right Benoni, gotta explain his description. He's wearing a pair of grey pants, and a black shirt that had a rose on it. He has glasses on his face and a...pair of pink shoes. Meh, my most powerful transformation is pink, so it's okay to me. He had a goth type hair which was covering his left eye. There was one thing that bothered me though, that also concerned his eyes, they were crimson red. Last time my eyes were that color...let's not talk about that.

"Alrighty then, go Piko!" I yelled, throwing out Piko. Piko landed on the ground, stretching her body out. She gave a couple sparks out of her cheeks to show she was ready to rumble. Benoni stared at me blankly.

"Come on out Faris!" Benoni yelled. He threw out a moeball. A little girl I havent seen on the field appeared. She had short brown hair with bangs going down her to her eyes similar to mine, as well as a lighter brown pair of ears. She had a brown coat like jacket with buttons going down it, and white cotton around her neck. She had on brown pants and brown shoes with white socks. She looked about the same size as Piko. To add onto that she also had a fluffy tail.

Name: Faris

Species: Eevee

National Number: 135

Height: 3'00 (average)

Weight: 42.9 pounds

Weak against: FIG

Ability: Adaptability, Run Away, Anticipation

Stats: 55/55/50/45/65/55

Movies: Mainly Normal, able to learn Sand-Attack, a couple fairy moves, and Bite.

Info:

An Eevee's genetic makeup gives it more evolutions than any other moemon, and give a trainer who caught them many choices to choose from. However Eevee are normally timid and shy so catching one is hard, and at the beginning of training, so is raising it.

(Note: I put an update on how I'll do really tiny moemon down below. Check it out sometime.)

"*Gasp* Eeeeeek! She is so adorable~!" I said in a squeal, Piko hit me with a Thundershock in jealousy as a result. "Right, sorry Piko. Quick Attack!"

Piko disappeared out of thin air and then re-appeared to, and I quote this off of the script by the way, "bitch slap the enemy's Eevee". Hey, I only read the thing!

"Faris use your own Quick Attack." He commanded. Faris disappeared and punched Piko in the face. Piko jumped back for some distance.

"Thundershock!" I commanded.

"Sand-Attack for cover, and then Quick Attack to escape," Benoni commanded. Faris threw up some sand, which somehow blocked the Thundershock temporarily, and then disappeared.

"Piko Quick-Attack!" I commanded. Piko disappeared just as Faris re-appeared to hit her. Then Faris did the same. Some sand was kicked up at various places on the field as they punched and kicked each other, "Jump into the air and use Thundershock!"

Piko mentally nodded and disappeared again. She used the side of the arena to jump higher in the air. She then used Thundershock down on top of Faris.

"Use Sand-Att-," Benoni started saying but was couldn't finish the command in time as Faris gave a grunt of pain as she was shocked. Piko then dived towards Faris. "Dodge."

Faris took three steps to the side, and Piko face planted the ground. Piko comically pulled her head out of the ground after three attempts and landed on her butt.

"Ugh...Onii-chan I'm going to...take a nap." Piko said. She then face planted the ground. I sighed as I returned her to her moeball.

"Okay, that's my fault," I said. I looked on the screen, Piko was considered knocked out. I pulled out another moeball. Faris was called back by her tamer. I can tell just by the feel of him he's no joke. That and he's the first person to beat Piko in the whole series sooooo...yeah. I grabbed Anemi's moeball from my belt. "Let's try an Ariel Approach. Go Anemi!"

Anemi landed on the ground and stretched out her body. Benoni gave me a peculiar look.

"Anemi? As in the sky goddess?" Benoni asked. I nodded my head.

"Yup. Glad you noticed." I told him. He nodded his head, pulling out a moeball. "Go, Ken!"

Out of his moeball came out another little girl. She had on a whitish tan jacket with no pockets. Her pants were a bit baggy with lots of pockets along the sides. Around her neck was a golden coin, which looked more like a piece of yen (If I know my Pokemon correctly that is). It seemed to be wearing a team rocket hat. Wierd. Team Rocket shouldn't exist, Red should have taken care of it. Oh well. I opened up my moedex again, although I'm sure what this is as well.

Name: Ken

Species: Meowth

National Number: 53

Height: 4'2 (average)

Weight: 27.9 (average)

Weak against: Fig

Ability: Pickup, Technician, Unnerve (hidden ability)

Stats: 40/45/45/40/40/90

Moves: Normal and Dark moves

Info:

Meowth are very deceptive and love money. So much so that wild Meowth will sometimes wild Meowth will pull a heist.

"Okay then...it has a higher speed but aside that I'm fine. Alright, use Gust!" I yelled. Anemi waved her arms and fired a tornado, but it barely hit as Ken dodged.

"Ken use Slash!" He yelled. Ken dashed up quickly before I could figure out what he said in my mind.

"NANI!?" I asked myself. Ken then followed up to slash Anemi in the face. "Fly into the air!"

Anemi punched Ken in the and knocked her away with gust. She then flew into the air just as I commanded her too.

"Oh...that could be an issue," Benoni said to himself. "Unless she feels like listening to me…"

"Now spam Gust attack!" I commanded.

After spamming…

"Okay, this is boring, finish it with Quick Attack!" I commanded. Ken was about to be defeated. Anemi vanished and reappeared to kick ken in the face. Now we are even. Benoni returned his moemon into her moeball, reaching for another one.

"Go Kohaku!" Benoni yelled. He threw it, but the backside landed facing me, and instead, it went up to him. It was a butterfree...for the sake of the insert, I'm not going to say anything and just say things went as the next paragraph says.

His Butterfree cuddled up to him until Anemi pissed her off. Said bird got her ass kicked. I sent out Britney.

"Ohhhhh…why do we have to battle Master?" Britney complained, wrapping her arms around me.

"Because I need you t- wait why?" I asked.

"We were at it all night master. You pound really hard." She said. Everyone in the stadium was so silent you could hear crickets...except for the other Butterfree.

"Umm...what?" I asked. "You know what, forget this. Is your Butterfree gonna battle?"

"Nope," Kohaku replied. We both sighed, as we called our Butterfree's back and forfeited them out of the match.

"Ugh...I love her to death but I hate mating season." I said out loud.

"Well, it's not the time for battling…" Benoni said, adding to what I said. It was down to our last moemon. We both reached for our moeball's.

"GO CHARLA!"

"GO YOUMU!"

"The fuck you want now?" Both of the girls on the field asked at the same time. They noticed we were in an arena and stared at each other. Charla gave an annoyed sigh. She had to fight a Scyther. And in her mind, this was going to be an easy victory.

"Wow...you really sent me out to get this easy of a win? Why don't you just send me out first instead of waiting until the last second and having me kicking their ass?" Charla asked.

"Scuse me?" Youmu asked, offended. Charla gave her a blank stare.

"Listen I ain't got nothing against a Scyther, but I'm going to whoop your ass," Charla said. Youmu summoned her natural Scythe (which would be the blades on a Scythers arm's).

"I doubt that. In fact, I bet your weak fire attack couldn't even hurt an Oddish." Youmu fired back, countering Charla's roast (hah! Get it? Because Charla's a fire type...and they roast meat...hahaha….)

SHUT UP AND MOVE ON! NO ONE CARES!

FINE THEN SMDBZX PRODUCTIONS! Anyways...Charla breath in a breath of air, and then released it.

"I'm going to break your arm," Charla said.

"Ember!" I commanded.

"Quick Attack!" Ebonie commanded. Although that didn't go well. Charla put her hands together and a blue orb started forming. Youmu put her hand out and a barrier of some sort appeared. Charla fired the orb. Youmu dodged and disappeared. She kneed Charla in the face and cut her face with her Scythe. Charla fired a smokescreen into the ground, She dived out of the smoke and got some distance, and then fired an ember attack into the smoke. There was a grunt in the smoke. Youmu tried cutting her again, this time in the knee. Charla fell to the ground but used her hand to jump up. "Flare Claw!"

"Quick Attack!" Benoni yelled. They both stopped.

"NO! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FIGHT!" They yelled. Charla gave a yell as she activated Outrage. She rushed up and punched Youmu in the face, and hen kicked her in the stomach. Charla grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. She then followed up by hitting her with a volley of punches into her. She then threw her away. At this point Benoni and I weren't even at our stands, we were at the side.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't have a proper battle," I said, bowing.

"No need to apologize, it's partially my fault too. Youmu doesn't like to fight or listen to me a lot, and it's Butterfree mating season so...yeah." He said. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can sense you have a dark past, and that despite what darkness lies within you, you are a good person," Benoni said to me. I stared at the ground, flashback's going off into the back of my mind of various dark events of my past.

"I...I don't think I want to talk about that." I told him.

"It's fine. Not all people can take it. By the way, we should probably stop are moemon before they kill each other." He told me. I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked him. I heard a roar, which belonged to Charla. I looked over, Charla as covered in a red Aura, surrounded by a Blue Aura. It was a mix of her Outrage attack and Blaze we'd been working on. I looked at her arm, her elbow was trying to bend over. She isn't going to be able to keep it up long.

"What's that?" He asked me curiously. I put up a finger, telling him to wait. Charla spat fire on her Claw's and gave out a roar. She ran forward, and so did Youmu with her Scythe. Charla took a slash straight down her body, but then grabbed her Scythe and hit her in the face with it. After that, she threw it and shoved her claw's straight into her stomach. I flinched at Charla's violent actions. As I was about to yell at her, they both fell to the ground, with Charla's aura disappearing. Upon closer inspection, Youmu blocked with her hands, making the stomach wound not deadly. I returned Charla to her moeball. "That was the Blazing Outrage technique. A combination of Blaze and Outrage. Think of it as a Kaioken, as of this moment it's a last ditch effort since after a single attack you injure your body to the point you black out, but that attack is extremely powerful. As for the blazing claw's-huh?"

He was gone. Benoni was just...missing. I could have sworn him and his moemon was here just a moment ago!

"Wow! After an intense tie with Charmeleon and Scyther, Ebonie has magically disappeared! But we have the results recorded anyways! This is a draw game! Michael would you please report to the front desk!" Busty women- I mean thunder ti- I mean boobie lad- I MEAN THE ANNOUNCER (YOU KNOW WHAT I AM ATTEMPTING TO SAY)! Said thought the speaker. The plot says that we will meet again.

* * *

I walked out to the front desk of the arena, which was the sign-up area. There was a man in a suit with a tie and a 'moostawsh'(heh, references).

"There you are! This was brought in by mail for you for the spectacular match!" He said. He handed me a box. I opened the box, and inside was a thunderstone. I gave a smile. I could use this on Piko later down the line...if she becomes less yandere that is. I don't care if she calls me Onii-chan, the only problem would be my sister (this being because she doesn't like to share), and the fact she acts more like a yandere. I sighed and started walking back to the center. I looked at the sky, it looked about 10:00. I wonder how David and Holden did? At Least one of them had to win...I think. I want to get back together...but should we? Or should we meet up in Vermillion? Oh, what am I saying, I still go to beat the Gym Leader! Misty...will it be Misty? I GUESS I HAVE TOO SEE!

.

.

.

.

.

I went to see if she was the Gym Leader on the way back. She died of depression. So now someone else is the gym leader...someone of the name of Sun Seto. Huh, that's funny, Seto sounds familiar...Hana? Hanayokshi? No...me, I'll figure out later. Piko will sweep this gym likes it's nothing.

"Hey, down here Mr. Michael." I heard a voice say. I looked down and gasped.

"F-Faris!?" I asked in shock. It was Benoni's Eevee, Faris! I squatted down to get more on her level. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

Faris had handed me a piece of mail, and a moeball. I opened up the mail after putting the moeball in my pocket (since my hands would be full).

You are a Good Man, I could feel your hardships in the past, though I can't heal memories, I know it won't get better. Maybe. As for the Cubone, there was a drunk hobo who just signed it under your name and I did the trade without your permission, because of plot armor... Anyway, thanks. Eevee will be happy to be with you. If you have the time, stop by my place: WHERE THE DEAD ARE TRAPPED IN LIMBO. AND THE PASTA WILL HAVE MORE SAUCE. I think.

Signed Benoni.

"Cubone?" I asked. Faris jumped up and dragged me down, touching her ball, and going inside. I attached it to my belt. I turned over the mail and it said 'TRADE FOR CUBONE'. "Benoni...you bastard….I didn't think you had it in you! And here I thought you were a useless side character!"

I opened up my moedex, trying to get the precise info.

Name: Faris

Species: Eevee

National Number: 135

Height: 2'9 ( 1ft below average)

Weight: 40 pounds (2.9 below average)

Weak against: FIG

Ability: Adaptability

Stats: 55/55/50/45/65/55

Movies: Tackle, Facade, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack

"Is this my first moemon a little smaller than the others?" I asked. Chalra is slightly taller but weighs slightly less, so meh. Anemi is exactly average. Piko is underweight, so that's also meh. And Britney is average...yeah this counts. Oh yeah, Elizabeth (or queen) is also above average. I gave a smirk….. but...shes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

She is so Adorable! I'm going to hug her, and Cuddle her, and give her kisses, and Brush her ears, And scratch her favorite scratchy spots every day! Actually, If I ever get another moemon with a fluffy tail I should do that.

YO! MESSAGE FROM SMDBZX WITHOUT THE LINE BECAUSE HE'S LAZY! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed the double chapter. The next chapter should come up on Christmas, or just right beforehand. It won't be anything special, but if you liked the last chapter...well...I don't know about you but I have a certain fetish… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(by the way, I'm joking about the fetish...am I? Dunno. Toooo tired.)

So here's the template and notes I have for my moedex template. Enjoy it, you can use it but let me know and give me credit.

Notes:

Anything under 2 ft will double size and weight unless they have no evolution (check rule 3) or only evolve once (check next rule)

If it only has 2 evolutions and is under 2ft, triple it's height and weight.

Any moemon who doesn't evolve and is under 1ft Gaines 3'5ft and gains 60ibs. If it's under 2ft it gains 2'5ft and 45ibs. If it's 3ft or under, it gains 2 ft and 30ibs. If it's under 4ft it gains 1'5ft and 15ibs.

Queen Beedrill is now Number 16 on the national dex. Everything higher than 15 is up 1

Kangashkin is number 116. Everything 115 and up is two up.

Name:

Species:

National Number:

Height:

Weight:

Weak against:

Ability:

Stats:

Moves:

LV:

Nature:

Info:


	28. IDK what to name this chapter either

**With Michael**

"OH SHIT!" Michael yelled. He was going to be late for Holden and Davids match. And this made him a tad bit triggered since the reason he was late was that Charla didn't want to take a bath. He had to forcer her in their and threatened to have Squirt spray water on her while he held her down. Now Charal knew he wouldn't do that, but at the same time, his alter ego would do it for the fun of it. Although he wasn't his alter ego right now, and he had to hurry.

"Ohhhhhh master~." Michael heard. He knew it was Britney, and that he shouldn't turn around. Although he did anyways. He stiffened up. You know that one Christmas outfit that you only find in your fantasy's? Well, she was basically wearing his version of it.

"(HOW DID SHE KNOW!? Wait...she read my notebook. Crap...down boy.)" Michael mentally realized. Britney gave him, 'the look'. Michael held his head in pain for a moment, before switching said egos. "Fuck it. Get over here!"

"Wait what-eek!"

 **And that's your late Christmas special. Merry Christmas.**

* * *

 **Back in the tournament (Eminem lose yourself playing in the background.)**

" _Ladies and gentlemen, boy's and girl's, and that technicality in between! Welcome to the final round of the tournament! On the left side, we have David, while on the other side we have Yamcha!_ " The announcer announced.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Holden yelled at her. When he thought about it, she probably didn't need to, guys are probably all over her.

"Hah! You mad bro?" David asked Holden. Holden was starting to get salty. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's almost as salty as the Legendary Super Salty Saiyan. However Michael has defeated him, yes it sounds ridiculous, but that is what had happened. Holden got his triggered face and reached for a moeball. None of 'the squad' saw each other's battle for the sake of the challenge.

" _Would Yamcha please select his-_ "

"WAIT!" David yelled. "For the sake of fairness, I will select first!"

" _And David has declared he will choose first!_ " The announcer announced. If it was Michael's POV there would be a joke about her oversized tits. BUT IT'S NOT! So deal with it, because i'm above making boob jokes, I am a mature author...but I write the scripts. Huh, didn't think about that. NEVER MIND!

 **Stop playing music**

"All right then, come on out Kansas!" David yelled. He threw the ball until it left its hand in which it gained enough to dent the stand under him. It then burst open and Kansas, his Kangashkin, was laying their trembling, crying even. "Uh...Kansas!"

"No! I don't wanna!" She cried.

"You need to fight," David replied, slightly annoyed.

"B-but there's so many humans watching...and their so scary!" Kansas complained. He groaned. He hadn't actually used her in a battle aside from training past the bridge, so he didn't know he was stage fright. There was only one thing he could do since he knew this would work.

"If you go out there, I'll let you play my 3DS," David told her. She stopped crying and gave him an adorable face, in which he staggered back as it struck his heart.

"R-really?" She asked. He nodded his head, unable to speak. And then it snapped. Kansas immediately got up and ran to the center of the field.

"Aaaaaaallllllright! Let's go, amigo! Buddy! Pal! Corpse! Weakling! Excuse of a human being! Unused character!" She said. David was caught off guard at 'corpse'. Then he remembered Elizabeth had taken her for a walk one time to talk in private. Exactly what did she say to her? Somethin he would need to deal with.

"Ummm...okay then. The f*cks this?" Holden asked. After checking his moedex he had a couple ideas. "Okay then, go Zu-Zu!"

Zu-Zu came out of the moeball, and Kansas looked confused. Tilting her head at why he chose a Zubat. Just like David, Holden had not had the need to use Zu-Zu. Although in David's mind, this was no issue.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and whatever a transgender is! Even though we have an open ring, Holden has sent out a Zubat! But Zubat use echolocation, how can she see?_ "

"Watch and learn…" Holden mumbled. The bell went off and David immediately went on the offensive.

"All right start this off with a Double Hit!" David yelled. Kansas ran up and attempted to knee Zu-Zu, but missed as Zu-Zu jumped into the air with her wings. Well, she jumped with her legs, but extended her wings...you know what I mean. Anyway, Kansas tried to jump up and grab her but failed. Zu-Zu landed back on the ground, almost as if she was taunting Kansas. "Uhhhh...comet punch!"

Kansas ran up and sent a barrage of punches, all of which missed. This got everyone curious. Not only was her eyes closed, as every Zubat does due to hypersensitivity to the light, but her mouth was closed. Or that's what they thought, not Holden though. And David knew that he knew. He gave Holden his 'Oh rly now, 1v1 me m8' while Holden responded with his 'you mad bro, come at me bro' look. Kansas stopped for a breather, as she had been punching for thirty seconds straight. David knew it was find though, there wasn't a single ranged move in Zubat move pull.

"Okay use your Air Cutter!" Holden yelled. Well, now David knew that you learn something new every day. Zu-Zu landed on the ground and spread her feet out. Then he tilted her body to the side and put her hand straight up. A blew disk appeared above her head.

"KIENZAN!" She yelled, throwing the disk.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" David yelled. Kansas sidestepped the attack, which cut her cheek, and sighed in relief. But now it was flying towards David. David dolphin dived off of the stand, and the attack went straight through the safety bars on his stand. Luckily it was only the front so they stayed up. "Wow...I'm actually kinda impressed in Yamcha...god that was so painful to say.

* * *

 **With Michael**

"OH GOD!" He yelled jumping up. Britney also jumped up, scared from her beautiful 'white Christmas sleep', after he jumped up.

"W-what's wrong Master?" Britney asked. Michael growled.

"I someone just complimented Yamcha...fucking weak bitch...I should have crushed his head. Wait a second...wasn't there something I was supposed to do?" He asked. Britney wrapped her arms around him, giving him 'the look' again.

"I know what you should do~," Britney said. Michael's alter ego then shut off as he fell over and passed out. He then bolted back up. Upon looking at Britney, he knew exactly what happened and remembered he was late...er.

"God damn it Britney stop being horney! Now I'm later then I'm supposed too and now we have to go take another shower!" Michael yelled. Britney got disappointed.

"Sorry master...I can't help it." Michael sighed in agitation as he headed for the shower. He knew she wasn't wrong, so he couldn't be mad.

"I hate my life."

* * *

 **Back with David**

"Destructo Disk! Kienzan! Rasenshuriken! Kienzan Destructo disk!" Zu-Zu yelled. She then stopped, with her arms crossed, having a smug look on her face. Kansas was breathing hard.

"You did yet? Because I swear to god...im going to get up there...and I swear to god if you do that one more time I am going to so nettled!" Kansas said, getting ready to run.

"Destructo disk." She yelled, throwing a tiny one. Kansas barely dodged. She then sat on her butt.

"Daaaaaveeey! This is too hard! I don't wanna do this anymore…" Kansas cried. David flinched.

"W-what!? Use fake out!" David yelled. Kansas jumped up and clapped her hands, making Zu-Zu flinch, she then got body slammed into the ground. "Now Focus Punch!"

Kansas hand started glowing white, and Zu-Zu stood up, back turned but still smirking. Kansas ran forward.

"FALCON PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWNCH!" Kansas yelled, throwing it. Zu-Zu turned around, jumping up onto her head. The camera showed and everyone gasped. Zu-Zu's amazing blue eyes were showing on camera, completely unfazed by the sun above her.

" _AMAZING! SOMEHOW YAMCHA HAS TRAINED HIS ZUBAT TO BE IMMUNE TO SUNLIGHT! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER SEEN THIS AND I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TEN YEARS!_ " The announcer announced. A certain someone was impressed by the stands, but we'll show him later. Veronica was also there, cheering for Holden, but then apologizes to David.

"W-what!? How!?" David asked. Holden started laughing and then letting it out like an insane man. "What are you…"

"You see David, you're not dealing with the average Zubat anymore," Holden said.

"Are we really doing this?" David asked.

"That's right, we've gone beyond the realm of mortal, and into the realm of legend," Holden said.

"Oh my god, we are doing this," David said shocked and annoyed.

"She has become, the Legendary! Super! Zubat!" Holden yelled. David sighed.

"Next thing you know someone will be yelling Kakorrot…"

"CARROTS! GET YOUR FREE CARROTS!"

"God damn it me…" David said to himself. Zu-Zu jumped into the air, and her wings turned into four foot long wings made of light energy.

"Wing Attack!" Holden commanded. Zu-Zu flew down, and more or less bitch slap Kansas with her wings. David was shocked. He was shocked that Holden even made it past the first round, but beating any of his moemon? He knew that there was a low possibility that he took out one of his moemon, but he figured he'd go through at least most of his by then. He was going to have to take care of that Zubat.

"Oh, crap...I only have one ariel moemon...that I would want to use." David said. He sighed. "Ariel you better not fail me!"

David sent out his Spearow, who landed on the ground and stretched. She then yawned as if her opponent wasn't even there.

"Okey, dokey! I'm going to beat you up next!" Zu-Zu told Ariel. Ariel gave her a blank stare

"A Zubat who can see with her eyes huh...neat," Ariel said, still bored. She turned around. "Did you seriously take me out to beat up this piece of crap?"

"Yep," David said. She breathed in, and then breathed out.

"You know what? I was going to save this, but I want to get a real challenge, so I'm going to go all out." Ariel said. Suddenly she started glowing. Her body got bigger, and wings started growing out of her back. Yeah they never really bothered to wonder how they've been flying without wings. Anyway's she grew up and man...she was big! She had on a brown coat on, with a red beanie. She had on beige jodhpurs, and on her shoes were a pair of...black nikes with brown on them!? The fu- you know what...Im not going to ask (please sponsor me, lolXD). One noticeable difference was her chest...no there not ridiculous! At best they were D sized now. David opened up his moedex, Holden did too, but we'll show Davids.

 **Name: Ariel**

 **Species: Fearow**

 **National Number: 23**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Weight: 101.8**

 **Weak against: Elec, Ice, Roc**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Stats: 65/90/65/61/61/100**

 **Moves: Mirror Move, Ariel Ace, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Leer**

 **LV: 20**

 **Nature: Violent**

 **Info:**

 **Just like Spearow, Fearow are violent and are warriors. They take their pride seriously, and will sometimes die just trying to prove that they are the best. However when their pride is broken, they go through crippling depression. Trainers should note that they tend to have a soft side that they only show to their trainer. However such said side has a 500% sexual hormonal increase. 3/10 trainers have reported rape.**

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" David yelled. Oh and Ariel heard everything, she did feel a little warm and weird, but she just shrugged it off. Before Zu-Zu could say something childish, Ariel disappeared. Well to Zu-Zu, at least. Ariel was behind her, and she used mirror move.

"SEE HOW IT FEELS BITCH!" Ariel yelled, mimicking Zu-Zu's wing attack. Smashing her into the ground. This knocked her out immediately. She landed on her feet, giving her a glare. "Haters gonna hate."

Holden returned Zu-Zu. He was actually hoping he could just sweep all of his moemon good against Bella, and then have Bella sweep his team. Holden knew he shouldn't have thought this would be easy.

"Go Jiggly!" Holden yelled. He threw out his Jigglypuff, who landed on the ground and immediately took a step back in fear.

"W-what! This woman is like seven feet tall! You better give me a reward after this!" Jiggly yelled at Holden.

"What kind of reward?" Holden asked. She winked. "No."

"I was only joking, jeez just buy me a mic or something," Jiggly said. Made sense since she was a Jigglypuff. Holden just shook his head. Although David really wanted to get this match over with.

"Ariel Ace!" David commanded. Ariel flew forward with a blue aura surrounded by yellow lines, and bashed into Jiggly, knocking her away. Jiggly got up, albeit a bit dizzy.

"Sing!" Holden commanded. Jiggly shook her head.

"INTERCEPT WITH WHATEVER!" David yelled. Ariel tried, but she was all too late. Jiggly already started singing. "SON OF A BEE DRILLING WHORE!"

Elizabeth popped out of her ball. David stiffened at sensing her presence.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing Elizabeth," David said, slowly leaning back.

"That's what I thought. Oh, by the way, Ariel is getting pounded." Elizabeth said, before returning to her ball. David turned around, somehow Ariel was sleeping getting punched in the face.

"Crap, Ariel you need to fly up! Fly I say, fly!" David yelled. Ariel opened her eyes, grabbing Jiggly, and flying into the air. She then held her by her arm. "Now Fury Attack!"

Ariel nodded and then proceeded to send multiple punches into Jiggly's face, stomach, as well as knee there too. Ariel then flew down and slammed her into the dirt, knocking her out as well. Holden returned his moemon. He was down two, while David was still in his second, which meant he could still potentially turn this around. Potentially.

"Okay then, go Ratechel!" Holden yelled. Out of his moeball came Ratecehl, who staggered upon seeing Ariel. She then got angry.

"You evolved...and you think that will let you pass me up? Oh no, no no no! If you can evolve, then so can I!" Ratechel yelled. She then looked deep inside herself, and grabbed something she never thought she had before! A fart. Yup, she farted. "Screw it, I'll beat you as I am now!"

"Hyper Fang!" Holden ordered. Ratechel ranforsare to bite, but Ariel jumped up. "Pursuit!"

Ratechel jumped up with a dark aura around her and hit Ariel in the stomach. She then grabbed her by the leg.

"Fury Attack!" David commanded. Ariel smashed her foot into Ratechel's face multiple times before she fell off and bounced off the ground. Ratechel got up, wiping some blood off her lip.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE! DO IT! DO IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ratechel yelled. "YOU FUCKING PUSSY! FIGHT ME! I WILL RAPE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET DOWN HERE!"

"I have the feeling this is on the internet somewhere," Ariel said to herself. She did exactly what Ratechel asked for, and fell down with Ariel Ace, knocking her into a wall. "Hey, can I switch after this? I'm really bored."

"Hmmmm...sure, why not?" David said. Ariel nodded as she turned back towards Ratechel, who was slowly getting up. There was shadow's from her bangs, covering her eyes.

" _And Rattata is still standing! But for how long?_ " The announcer said, exciting the audience.

"Something's wrong...Ariel be careful, I think she's pissed." David warned. The only thing Ariel could see through the shades of Rachel's bangs were her purple eyes, seemingly the only thing in the darkness. However there was one thing...her eyes weren't purple anymore. They were orange. Suddenly she started glowing brightly, before growing in shape. Just like Ariel, she was evolving. Suddenly was a different girl. She had freckles on her cheek, with orange eyes, and spiky yellow hair that went down to her neck. She had on a orange dress with tan on her belly, however there was no longer any shoes. No she had on high-heels on now. Ariel smirked, but was kinda scared of this change. It was her face, imagine Kurome from Date A Live. She looks innocent, but you know your fucked when you see her, and that your about to throw some hands (well in Kurome it would be dying).

"So...should we finish our match redhead?" Ratechel asked. Ariel smirked.

"Bring it on you princess." Ariel sadi, getting ready. David and Holden already knew one of them was going to be critically injured or dead by the end of this, they couldn't tell which though. However…

"Man, this is an intense match," Veronica whispered to herself within the bleachers.

"Indeed it is." Onyx, her Onix if you forgot, nodded in agreement.

"Ratechel's going to lose though," Michael said from behind them. This made both of them jump a little, before realizing it was him. "You probably can't tell, but Ratechel is already injured. Her right leg is already limping, albeit very slightly, still limping. However she's immediately getting back up as her leg tries to fall, so in other words, she's shaky."

Onyx and Veronica looked out on the field very closely, in fact, Veronica got out some binoculars, and Michael was right. Why Veronica brought binoculars to a tournament in the first place was unknown, but Michael just brushed it as plot convenience. If only he knew…hehe. Michael opened his moedex.

 **Name: Ratechel**

 **Species: Raticate**

 **National Number: 21**

 **Height: 4'2**

 **Weight: 56.2**

 **Weak against:**

 **Ability: Fig**

 **Stats: 55/81/60/50/70/97**

 **Moves: Assurance, Hyper Fang, Pursuit, Bite, Quick Attack**

 **LV: 20**

 **Nature: Sadistic**

 **Info: Raticate are normally a pack leader and will argue with their leader that they would be better trainers. This makes them quite cocky and overconfident.**

"Ariel Ace!" David yelled.

"Pursuit!" Holden yelled.

The Digi-I mean moemon bashed kept bashing into each other, despite Ariel's advantage in life point- I mean HP. I wasn't about to say Digimon or Life Points...nope. Anyways eventually they punched each other in the face and stood still.

"You won this time...ya damn red capped bitch." And with that, Ratechel fell to the ground unconscious. Ariel smirked. She would boast about how she's superior, but now isn't the time. Holden returned Ratechel and growled to himself. What did he do now? He only had two left now, while David still was on his second. Ariel was a really strong moemon. And Holden knew what his last chance was.

"Go Nido!" He yelled, throwing out Nido. Nido, of course, was also different as he had also evolved. And Nido being Nido, did the first thing any reasonable person would do. He dabbed with sunglasses on, and for some reason, confetti went off in the background. Once again, I have no Idea where this stuff comes from or how it happens, I just tell you these things. Anyway's Nido was wearing a light purple jacket with dark purple spots on it. On his pants were some pink basketball shorts, and has on long white socks that had black on the top which went to his knees. His shoes wear purple, with black on the front where the toes are. His hair was a messy purple, and he had some headphones around his neck.

"YO DAVID! I RESPECT YA, AND IM GONNA LET YOU FINISH BUT...THAT MOEMON IS THE SWAGGIEST THING EVER! TOP QUALITY!" Michael yelled. David gave him a stare. Next thing he knew there were a bump and Ariel was knocked out. He looked back up.

"Don't take your eyes off of me. Boss taught me to kick ass without his help." Nido said. David sent him a glare. It was on.

"Alright, I choose you, Sally!" David yelled. Sally, David's Scyther in case you also forgot this one, landed on the field and got out her scythe immediately. This is because Scyther is a species reliant on their weapons. Holden was pretty sure he was going to lose, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Okay Nido, this may look tough, but I know you can-" Holden was cut off.

"Vacuum Wave!" David yelled. Sally swung her scythe in the air, which sent waves of blue energy at Nido. Nido front flipped over them, and then jumped back onto his hands, but the waves came back at him. With no special moves, he had no choice but to put his arms up and tank the hits. However Fighting-type moves were only half effective, Scyther is much stronger Pokemon then Nidorino, so it still hurt a bit. "Now use pursuit!"

Sally used pursuit, which ended up knocking out Nido.

"What!?" Holden asked. He knew he was screwed. He had literally no chance. He sighed as he just jumped off of his stand. "FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT!"

" _Uhhhhh...and with that Yamcha has left the arena! David is the winner! Please go accept your prize._ " The announcer said. David stood there.

"Wow….sorry Squirt," David said out loud, before going to get his prize. He got 10'000 dollars, 2 moonstones, and an egg. "Wait for what!?"

"Yep! You're a daddy now!" The announcer informed him. His eye twitched. One phrase was in his mind.

"WHAT! WHAT IN THE FUCK!? Im too young to be a daddy…" David complained.

"Well too bad! Because you're taking this egg!" She said.


	29. The aftermath of the tournament

**ZeXal2828: It was a TFS reference, but it was a good one. Because the Zubat line isn't supposed to see, and even when they evolve their sight sucks. But somehow, and it disgust me to say this, the Yamcha of the story taught his how to see with his eyes perfectly without supersonic. AND IT'S NOT DRAGON BALL Z! It's Moemon X!**

 **Also side note...I accidently called Isabella, Elizabeth. I mixed Nidorina with Beedrill! So I'll fix that...after this.**

* * *

David was...well David didn't know how to feel right now. He had mixed emotions on what to feel as of this current moment, as he had a mix of the following: Fear, Shock, Surprise, Anger, Confusion, and Depression. He was in fear, shock, and surprise because of what Isabella was doing. They were all in bed, laying down as it was late. But as soon as Isabella learned that there was an egg in their party, she became very similar a mother. She had been laying down with the egg, wrapping it in a thick layer of string, and had been holding it up to her chest. This is what was confusing him. She was on his right side, by the way. What had him depressed, and this also went to the shock factor, was the fact he had an egg to take care of. He knew it wasn't going to be like the games where you just shove it into your bag and everything is fine. However the fact that Isabella apparently knew what she was doing comforted him to a degree.

"(She's a queen. Surely she knows what she's doing right?)" David mentally asked himself, sending a quick glance towards Isabella.

"(I hope he realizes...I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! What was that one phrase mother told me? Never have area in the frontal area while having kids...does this count? Yeah totally….oh I know what I'm doing tonight.)" Isabella thought. She looked over at David while he was looking at Squirt and licked her lips. She then went back to cuddling up to the egg.

"(Huh...I actually havent been using Squirt a whole lot. I mean normally I use my starter all the time...I guess because this isn't Pokemon. Well technically it is...wow I'm starting to sound like Michael. I need to start traveling with him again. My head might lose durability from not banging my head on a rock.)" David thought. He looked at his evolved Squirtle, who was now a Wartortle. She had blue hair in a bubble ponytail down to her shoulders, with tiny strands of hair covering her forehead and neatly done around her ears. However there wasn't any white, which kinda surprised him due to Wartortles design. She had on a blue shirt with a white ocean wave on it, as well as some seagulls, and whales. This shirt had no sleeves, and exposed her belly, making it perfect for tickling her when she wanted to pull a prank. She had on some shorts to go along with her outfit, and to top it off she had on sandals while outside. David smiled as he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, and returned her to her ball. He gave a yawn as he turned around. "Are you gonna cuddle to that thing all night?"

* * *

 **David POV BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF ACCIDENTALLY WRITING ME INSTEAD OF DAVID AND IT'S ANNOYING.**

"Mmmmmm...nope." Issabella answered. She pulled out a bing bag chair from under the bed (which I have no Idea how she did this) and put the egg down into it. She then covered it up in blankets and pillows, so if it did move it wouldn't crack. I wonder...how do moemon lay eggs? I mean I can understand something like Galvantula laying eggs, being a spider and all, but what about other's? I mean I don't think there…*cough, cough*... is big enough to squeeze an egg out. Do they get cut open? No because they'd have to do that in the wild...I'm fucking confused. I released a sigh as I dismissed the thought and turned off the light's, letting the two of us tuck into the bed. I feel like I'm forgetting to do smoothing...oh well. As I close my eyes, I feel Elisabeth move very close. Now that feeling of forgetting something is bigger...still, probably nothing. Isabella wrapped her arms around me and rubbed her soft, round, honey producing breast against my back. Seriously what am I forge-...I forgot I have to put Elisabeth into her ball.

"It's rapping time, hmm, hmm hmm~!" Issabella giggled in my ear. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD PLEASE NOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Please no…" I asked her.

"Hmmm…" Isabella teasingly thought, rolling on top of me. "Yes."

* * *

 **The next day…**

"Mmmm...Mr.s Veronica I think there's something wrong with Onii-chan." Piko said, nudging at Veronica. Veronica looked over.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, making her seem overly curious.

"Well just look in their." Piko said. "But don't try to pull anything...I will hurt you."

Veronica took a step back as Piko gave her a death glare. She looked into the room. Immediately she got a chill. Michael was sitting there, legs crossed and hands cupped, while his body was covered in a purple like outline. What was he doing?

"(Meditate, gotta meditate, meditate. Gotta rest, gotta rest. Gotta, Gotta rest, yo-...I sense a disturbance within the force.)" Michael thought. He then open his eyes which caused everyone to jump, as they were right in front of him. He also jumped back. "Whoah...I was meditating way too hard right there."

Michael rolled onto his hand, and jumped onto his feet.

"Yo! Sorry I was listening to a hot new mixtape...that isn't new at all. Wow now Im talking like….huh, that nearly turned racist. But I'm not! I don't think...screw it what's up guys?" Michael asked.

"It's time to," Piko's head twitched for a second, ", **kill** the gym's moemon."

Michael jumped a little, and everyone else nodded.

"That's the spirit! Let's go then, I don't want to wait." Veronica said, walking away. Charla and Britney returned to their ball's, and Anemi started bathing in the sun with Faris, and Elizabeth was looking up at my face. Faris and Anemi got along surprisingly well, I guess it's due to how much they like to bathe in the sunlight. Piko cuddled up to my leg.

"Hey uhh...you noticed that right Elizabeth?" Michael whispered to Elizabeth.

"I noticed her head twitch...I think it's that brain problem." Elizabeth whispered back.

"What's that?" Piko asked, curious on what they talking about. Michael had to answered immediately.

"Oh nothing sweetie. Say how about this, if you beat the gym by yourself we'll get you cookies?" Michael asked. Piko's face lit up in happiness.

"Oh yessy, yes, yes, yes!" Piko cheered, jumping up and down. Michael smiled as he put on his jacket, and put his hat on. "Next stop, my enemy's **funeral** "

Michael took one last look at Piko, who looked like she hadn't said anything. I looked at Elizabeth, who walked over to her ball and got back into it. Surprisingly Piko was going to do the same.

"Hold on Piko, we're goin to get you a check up, just incase so you don't have an accident." Michael said. She nodded her head and jumped up onto his shoulders, getting a free piggyback. Once they got their, Michael saw the nurse. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy. I know that we talked about little Piko here, but I was hoping you could do another check up for me? She's been acting a little weird."

Michael whispered that last part, but Nurse Joy just nodded. About fifteen minutes later, and a quick chat with David and Holden who went ahead to the gym, she came back. But Piko was in her ball.

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

"Okay. So things have...changed just a bit." Nurse Joy informed me. Oh son of a bitch, this is what I thought.

"And how is this so?" I asked. She brought out two papers. One was a blue blob in what I assume was her brain.

"This was before. As you can see there appears to be damaged in a good chunk of the area's." Nurse Joy informed me. Then she showed me a second part, which showed two different blobs that were a greenish color. "And this is now. So now it isnt as big...but where it has split it's now worse."

"And we don't know what it is...because you don't have the resources here." I said. She nodded. I gave a sigh, closing my eyes. And then suddenly ended up on the other side of the room and threw a chair to the other side. "Grrrrrah! This is so god damn annoying!"

My vision started turning red, so I took a deep breath, and let it out while shaking my head.

"Right. I gotta go, I'll be back later!" I said running off to the gym. I hate my life...you know that? Anyway's I made it to the gym, where David was setting in the bleachers with Holden. I walked up to them. "Eyyyy! Yo, yo, yo home dogs; what-up my homies?"

"No." David said giving me a 'My soul is dead' look.

"Oh nothing much. Just waiting to beat this 'sun seto' person." Holden informed me.

"Oh. I know where she is." I informed them. They looked back at me, somewhat in shock, and then waited for me to tell them. "Under the water. She's a mermaid."

"What? That's ridiculous. There's no such-" Before David could finish a girl came out of the water, and onto her side of the gym. It seemed like it was some kind of heating panel, as her tail turned back into legs. David took a long, deep breath.

"You were saying?" I asked. David got up.

"I'm going to go beat my head against a wall." David said, walking away. He then walked back. "Hey uhh...could you guys stay here and watch this egg while I do that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Charla come out." I ordered. Holden did the same with Nido, and they landed next to each other. Nido looked at Charla.

"Hello there you sex-"

"Finish and I'll castrate you with fire." Charla explained. Nido stopped and looked back at Holden. We both pointed at the egg, which was in a bag that had a blanket in it, and they knew what to do. Charla and Nido very carefully relocated to the bottom on the floor, next to the stairs to the bleachers, and put the egg in between them. This way it wouldn't fall and crack open, and if an attack was sent their way they could move around the corner to get some cover. Anyway Sun finally noticed us.

"Oh hello there, glad to meet you. Are you here to challenge my Gym?" Sun Seto asked.

"The hell happened to Misty? She was the leader when we got here." I asked.

"She died a couple days ago...we don't know how either." Sun answered. Are we allowed in? This place should be an investigation! Oh what am I saying. I looked at Holden.

"Welp you first Yamcha." I told Holden.

"What!? Why me?" He asked.

"Because Davish failed and he was the first one to try. You were the second one to try last time, so me and David switched orders on battling." I answered.

"That makes no sense!" He answered.

"LISTEN! THE READERS ALREADY SAW ME TAKE ON VERONICA, who by the way is missing she should have been here by now, AND HAVENT SEEN YOU! AND THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO SEE US ALL BATTLE BUT SAYS YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SCREEN TIME IN BATTLES! Actually now that I think about it, what about Caleb?" I asked.

 **Meh, he'll get his screen time...sooner or later.**

"Fine...I'll go fight first." Holden complained. He probably wanted me to fight first so he would know what Sun was going to use, but he wouldn't get that. Holden walked to his part of the stage and I already knew, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **And there is your shitty chapter. I have to get ready for shcool in twenty minutes and it's only about ten past five in the morning. So I hope you enjoy your crappy school day, and I'll see you in the next chapter...we'll I mean I'll leave you… you know what? Im too tired for this.**


	30. DEAR GOD THE WORLD IS ENDING!

**OKAY! Let's do this...Yamcha vs Sun. I WONDER WHO WILL WIN QUESTION MARK EXCLAMATION POINT.**

 **ZeXal2828: Uhh...yeah sorry about that. I get up between 5 and 5:30 to get ready for school, so I have that point. But why don't you just wait until you have some sleep...thanks?**

 **White mage beno- wait for a second...WHAT THE FU-**

Piko: We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please continue to read and eat cookies! *Nomb*!

* * *

 **1st POV**

"Let's get riiiiiight into the game!" Michael yelled using his British accent, man he is such a good friend...asshole. I looked over to Sun. Sun Seto huh? If Michael knows her she's probably from an anime...I'll ask Michael later. I'm pretty confident on how this battle will go, and I'm going to win. Because I am the tamer of "The Legendary Super Zubat" then I can win this.

"Okay then, I will pick first. Se-Se!" Sun yelled. A little girl ran out into the room. She had white hair and was wearing a white swimsuit, with no shoes or socks. She had somewhat bright white skin and baby blue eyes which made her look like an...cute child. Wait for cute!? What no she isn't cute, she's a kid. Baby's can look cute but that is it, nothing more! I opened up my Moedex to check her data out.

 **Name: Se-Se**

 **Species: Seel**

 **National Number: 87**

 **Height: 3'7**

 **Weight: 198.4**

 **Weak against: Ele, Gra**

 **Ability: Thick Fat, Hydration, Ice Body (Hidden)**

 **Stats: 65, 45, 55, 45, 75, 45**

 **Moves: Mostly Ice and water, but does learn some normal attacks.**

 **Info: Seal are very playful moemon, sometimes too playful for battle, however, some trainers have managed to get rid of most of their playfulness...most of it.**

"Ok, that does not help me at all. Hey, Michael, do you have some advice!?" I yelled at Michael, but he was...preoccupied. He had Faris in his lap, and he was trying to scratch her.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"No! Not until I find your scratchy spot!" Michael responded. He started scratching behind her right ear, and she stiffened, before completely letting go. Well aside from her twitching let. "Aha! It's the right ear!"

"Okay, I'm back guy's, what did I-" David was interrupted.

"Davish! I found her scratchy spot!" Michael said proudly. David sighed.

"Of course that's what you were doing while I was gone...what else would you do?" David asked himself. Should he have done something else? I'll worry about it later.

"Okay go, Bella!" I yelled, throwing Bella out. Bella immediately turned around.

"Oh so now you decide to use me? What about in the tournament huh!?" Bella yelled. I sighed, she's pretty triggered about that. Whatever, I've never been about that feeling stuff...although I do kinda feel bad.

"Could you battle for me...please?" I asked. She stared at me, before crossing her arms and giving a 'hmph', turning around.

"I guess I could since you asked so nicely…" Bella said quietly, "Not that I'm doing it because you asked me nicely or anything, only to prove that I can win against to moemon weaker than me! Ya stupid fatass."

"OOOOOH! ROASTED!" Michael yelled. Why does she always want to roast me? Like seriously, one moment she's a bitch, and the next she's since. WHY!? This is too confusing!?

"Okay, Se-Se use Ice Shard!" Sun yelled. My head whipped around as Bella jumped out of the way and onto the side of the pool, where she could run. However, she was still hit with a shard on her side. Why is she holding her thigh like that? Wait a second...is Ice super effective to grass?

"If you don't give me some orders then I'm going to do this myself!" Bella yelled. To be fair it would probably be for the best...I am a terrible trainer. Stop, gotta focus.

"Right, use Poison Powder!" I yelled. Bella let out a purple powder from her sleeves, but it did nothing as Se-Se jumped into the water. Uh-Oh. "Uh...use leech seed?"

"What would that do?" Bella asked me. I shrugged. I don't have a moemon who can battle underwater, so this is troublesome...wait I got it! Just wait for it to attack first!

"Get back onto the platform! And then spray the water with Poison Powder!" I commanded. Bella did as I said, and Sun looked a bit confused until the water turned a bit purple. "Great! It's either poison to death, or fight!"

With this, there's no way I can lose like this...it's a fair fight. Well I mean not really fair for moemon, but in term of strategy, this is completely fair. Se-Se jumped out of the water, coughing while holding her chest. Must have gotten her into the lungs.

"Are you alright Se-Se? I could call you off." Sun asked.

"N-no...I'm fine." She said, but then she followed up by coughing up some bloody water. Is it really that bad? I didn't think it would be that deadly...wait what am I doing! Remember my session of being….remember my session of getting my ass kicked by Michael, don't give her a chance to attack!

"Use Razor Leaf!" I commanded. Bella nodded, putting her hands up. Leaves darted out of her sleeves, hitting and cutting Sun's Seel. The Seel fell to a single knee, coughing in pain.

"Okay, that's enough Se-Se," Sun said. The Seel turned around.

"W-what...but I can still fight-" Sun cut off Se-se.

"No. You will only get yourself hurt, so please stop." Sun requested. Se-Se gave a sad sigh as she was returned to her ball. Why is she sad? She was more or less getting abused and beaten while being poisoned. Sun pulled out a moeball and gave it a kiss. "Ok, go Tsovinar!"

"Tsuno-what?" I asked. Is that a Digimon or something? A girl appeared on the field. She had purple short purple hair with a short ponytail that went to the bottom of her neck which spiked up a bit. She had purple eyes with a dark-tan skin. Her dress went down to her knees, and she had no sleeves. Around her neck was a necklace with a red gem on it.

"Oh for the love of are confused god, please tell me it isn't another overconfident grass type?" S...Sh...He….said? She had the voice...of a guy with...a British accent...wait a second.

"HOLY SHIT THAT THINGS A GUY!" The whole squad yelled. Michael even had a 0_0 face. The moemon gave a sigh.

"Oh for the bloody love of our confusing god, yes I'm a male!" He said. He then got an orb of water in his hand. "Now let's hurry this up."

"HOLDEN YOU'RE SCREWED!" David yelled at me. Huh? How come? I opened my moedex to check his data.

 **Name:** **Tsovinar**

 **Species: Starmie**

 **National Number: 122**

 **Height: 3'9 (0'2 above average)**

 **Weight: 178.2 (1.8 above average)**

 **Weak against: Ele, Gra**

 **Ability: Illuminate, Natural Cure, Analytic**

 **Stats: 60/75/85/100/85/115**

 **Moves: The only move Starmie can learn is Confuse Ray, due to being a Pokemon due to an evolution stone. However, they can learn a wide variety of ™'s**

 **Info: Starmie are strange moemon to scientist. They can grow back limbs and have recovery rate much faster than most moemon. They also go from having an American accent to a British accent when they evolve.**

"So it can regenerate? I don't see how that's a problem, I don't intend to cut off her limbs." Holden said.

"He is in a world of pain," Michael said. He had unconsciously stopped scratching Farris, in which she tried to get back into her ball. However, Michael caught her and started scratching her ears. This time she bit his arm. "Ow!"

"No!" She yelled, getting into her ball. Charla rolled her eyes, set in between Michael and David. Man, she is such a loyal and nice moemon, Michael is so lucky. He took a look at Charla.

"Don't try it."

"Got it," Michael responded. Out of nowhere, Bella was sent flying past me and looked hurt as she slowly got up.

"What...the fuck...was that?" Bella asked, holding her head. We looked over, Tsovinar had a ball of water in his hand. Oh, I get it, it's one of those finisher moves...except they can spam it.

"Okay….ummm….use Stun Spore?" I commanded questionably. Bella put up her sleeves, letting a yellow powder leave her sleeves. It started to approach him, and he decided to jump into the water. But now all we need to do is stall, so he's screwed! I saw him jump out of the water, throwing a Water Pulse at Bella. "Dod-"

The attack hit Bella directly, with precise precision. It knocked Bella to the floor. She slowly got up, coughing up some blood. I saw the British moemon cough up some blood, which is good for me, but not for him. Man, I really wish I could dodge his attacks. I mean it's bad enough his ability lets him-...his ability? Wait that's right! We have windows on the roof!

"BELLA! I have a good idea for once! Use Razor Leaf and break the tinted windows!" Holden yelled.

"OH MY GOD YAMCHA CAME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Michael yelled. Bella slowly, but undoubtedly, shot the leaves through the window. The glass landed in various places in the Gym. However, the sunlight shined on all of us...and Bella jumped on her feet shaking a lot.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e-e s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ch e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e e-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-g-y-y-y-y-y-y!" She said, jumping up and down with energy. Suddenly she bursted forward knocking him next to Sun. He threw a ball of water, but it seemed to phase through Bella's existence. She fired a bunch of green leaves with ehr Razor Leaf attack, which continuously nocked Tsovinar back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tsovinar complained.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha...ha…..ha…..haaaaaaa…." Bella said, stopping her attack. She then fell passing out, sleeping. Ohhhhhhh I get it...sugar rough. But now what do I do?

"THE YAMCHA WINS!" Michael yelled. Everyone stared.

"What?" Me and everyone else asked.

"Look. He is out of bounds. Which means he's out, which mean's Yamcha wins." Michael said. We all looked and...wow he's right. There's a line right in front of him that he passed.

"O-oh...I didn't realize we even had an out of bounds line." Sun Seto said to herself. "W-well I guess you do win then!"

"OH MY GOD I FEEL THE PLANET DYING!" Michael yelled. On second thought I hate him. But at the same time, he is my best friend. I need some new friends. Sun walked in front of me and gave me my badge.

"All Right, here is the cascade badge. Good job, are your friends ne-" Before she could finish my vision went back as I got kicked in the face.

"Alright, let's do it to it!"


	31. The Daycare

**Reviews:**

 **White Mage Benoni: I sent you a PM...too much to write back for this crap.**

 **Zex: Nice huh...that is the simplest thing anyone has ever reviewed to me**

* * *

You know...a part of me enjoyed watching it. There was no blood at all...just a body. But then another part of me feels like I should have scolded her. I mean it's legal...I did get the badge. But I still feel bad, and I need to take responsibility.

 _Or I could let her be herself...and watch them suffer…._

True. But that isn't right, she shouldn't have done that. Actually, I don't think she meant to do that...it's not her fault. If she had the choice, but her brain isn't right. It's best the decision I made...hopefully, the others are doing fine. I sighed as I kept walking. These routes are longer than they seem you know...it makes it easy to think about things...even if you don't want to think about them. It's like a long, lonely road. I sighed again, but this time one of my moemon came out on their own, it was a person I didn't want to see...Piko.

"Onii-Chan...why are you depressed?" She asked me, seeming oblivious to why I'm upset.

"I'm not depressed...I'm just upset," I told her. I'm not exactly lying...completely.

"What are you upset about Onii-Chan?" Piko asked.

"No, I'm just...I'm tired of people being hurt because of me," I told her. I was started getting annoyed.

"Does that mean your annoyed because of me? Didn't you want me to win?" She asked.

"No...no your not...you didn't need to-" I was interrupted.

"He threatened your goal Onii-Chan. I only did what you asked," Piko said. Her head twitched. " **I only wish I could have spread his blood on the marble floor…** "

She then got her cute composer back as she held my hand, cuddling up to my arm. I sighed as I really wasn't in the mood for her cuteness right now. I looked out at the sun, it was starting to get late. I picked up Piko, putting her on my shoulders. She laid her head on my head and put on her hoodie. As I was walking I noticed a house, and we had been walking for at least an hour. We must have been fighting for a while...then again we also had too grab our stuff, buy and sell other things, as well as see if that Starmie was going to live. Which he...well let's not talk about that. I mentally gave Piko a look, which she somehow knew I did because she tilted her head so she could look at me.

"We should find somewhere to rent for the night…" I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"Why don't we go over there Onee-Chan?" Piko asked, pointing at the house. I shook my head.

"No. I don't feel like being bothered by other people...let's see if I remember correctly...it's Anemi's turn." I said, mumbling the last two parts. Apparently, Piko heard me as I could hear her getting pouty, she kinda growls in her mouth when she does. "Sorry Piko, but we all can't sleep in the tent at the same time. It's your turn tomorrow."

"Hmph, fine." She pouted. I sighed as I got out a cookie and held it up in the air. As I was bringing it out of the bag she snatched the cookie and starting eating it. I could tell she was a bit pouty...but whatever. We started walking past the house, but I got curious and looked in the backyard as I walked by. There was no one there, actually, the backyard looked quite broken, filled with toys and playground equipment. If I remember correctly, which since this is Kanto I definitely do, this is a day-care center. I peeked through the window, which was barricaded, there were some people inside. I went to investigate immediately. I knocked on the door as I let out Britney and Elizabeth to watch my back, with Piko using her ears.

"Excuse me, are you people okay? There appears to be some damma-" Before I could answer someone dragged us in and we immediately got on guard...for not that long.

"Oh thank goodness, we thought help would never arrive!" He said. It was an old man, with a green shirt and khaki pants. He immediately started locking the door again, as well as putting a chair up to it.

"What...are you people talking about?" I asked.

"Your a trainer aren't you? Ohhhh we need you help younglin." the elderly women said. She was also old, with a white shirt with a pink sweater over it, and some pajama pants. I looked around to see multiple moemon. These being Rattata, Spearow, a Caterpie, a male Nidoran and...a tiny different looking moemon.

"Why who are you?" I asked, rubbing her head. She stood there, shaking in fear. As soon as Piko noticed she ran over and headbutted my hand away, and turning her attention to the mini-Pikachu looking thing.

"Yo! Im Piko-sama," I face palmed, "what's your name? And how come your so weird?"

"Piko!" I yelled. She jumped, rubbing the back of her head.

"M-my name I…" She started talking, but then it turned into a mumble.

"What?" Piko asked.

"M-my name is t…" She's mumbling together.

"DO IT! JUST….DO IT!" Someone yelled in the background...I'm going to have to kill Shia Labeouf for the 10'001 time in my years that I have lived. Don't worry that adds all of my dimensional travels, and I won't get depressed, old memes should die.

"My name is thundie…" She said. Piko stared into Thundies eyes, which made Thundie nervous.

"Yay little sissy!" Piko said Oh my god...she actually is hugging and showing love to someone else. I would have figured she would have killed her...I better not have jinxed it. I pulled out my moedex.

 **Name: Thundie**

 **Species: Pichu**

 **National Number: 174**

 **Height: 3'00**

 **Weight: 13.2 lbs**

 **Weak against: Gro**

 **Ability: Static, Lightning Rod**

 **Stats: 20/40/25/35/35/60**

 **Moves: Charm, Thundershock, Tailwhip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot and Thunder Wave are the only moves Pichu can learn without ™**

 **Info: Pichu is the baby version of Pikachu. The reason their National Number is so high is that for some odd reason they can only be bred within human arms, and not in the wild. This is assumed to be because their wild numbers are so low. Their combat power is very low, however, they do like to battle other baby Pokemon for fun since their attack's are so weak.**

"Huh...that's neat," I said out loud. I never actually expected to see a moemon like this, simply because I never planned on breeding or thought that another trainer would use one. That is so cool!

"Hey, Onii-Chan...this reminds me of how I and you met!" Piko said...and now I'm depressed again. If I didn't help Piko she would have died I didn't then Sun's Starmie would be alive. Oh wait you don't know how we met, because you never saw my POV in the forest huh? Good, you don't need to know what happens in that damned forest...well I guess you could know this. You see-

"NO TIME FOR FLASH BACKS!" The old man yelled. HOLY CRAP HE CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AS WELL! NANI!? "We need you to take out those blasted Rattata and Meowth!"

"Meowth and Rattata?" I asked. That's really weird, those are generally weak moemon...then again these are scavengers and robbers. "Why did they attack you?"

"I have no idea!? First the Meowth showed up, then they left with some food! After that the Rattata sabotaged the building and left! And after that they both showed up at the same time and started attacking each other. We don't know what's going on." He informed us. Oh but I'm pretty sure I know. It's probably some kind of territorial thing.

"Who are you people again?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I am the Daycare Man. And this lady is the Daycare Woman. We help raise moemon trainers have no room to raise due to team size, so they can use them and they will not be so far behind." The daycare man said.

"Oh please yunglin, help us." The Daycare Woman asked me. I sighed, I really don't have anything I can do about this. And I need to hurry up and head to Vermillion City.

"Okay, in one condition...you let us spend the night in here. We don't like tents." I told them. They sighed.

"Oh thank you yunglin, you may stay as much as you like as long as you help us." The Daycare Woman said to us. I nodded, and stretched.

"So can they get into the building?" I asked them. They exchanged glances.

"I'm afraid sonny boy that we don't know. You see the truth is they havent attacked since we've had the barricades up, and we don't want to figure out. I suppose there is the bunker downstairs…" The Daycare Man said. Bunker? I guess that's where they would go if they needed to keep a wild or angry moemon under control.

"Right...that's where you should stay if they get close. As for protection...Piko I am definitely not trusting you. Actually get back into your ball," I said, getting her into her ball before she could argue, "and with that Faris can stay."

I let out Faris, who as soon as she looked around she was in shock. I explained what to do, and she nodded her head in understandment...is that a word? Don't think so. I went outside and got the rest of the gang out...minus Piko.

"Alright guys here's the plan. We got some Rattata and Meowth causing a ruckus around here. Elizabeth, Charla, you will be with me. Britney and Ariel, I want you to take a fly around and see if you can find anything." I said.

"Yes Master!" Everyone except for Charla responded.

"Whatever...as long as I get to kick someones ass." Charla said. I sighed, but I shouldn't be surprised, she is a fire-type. I'm lucky she isn't like Natsu, and I don't really watch Fairy Tail...not that it's bad, but I just don't. Actually, when we get to Vermillion I'm going to start watching off some of the things on my anime list. The wait was I just doing something? Oh, wait yeah, gotta go beat some sense into the rodents and felines. I guess while I'm looking you can see that flashback...although it's pretty...well you'll see. I mean it's rated-M for safety!

* * *

 **Flashback-Viridian Forest**

"Mikey...my feet are tired," Charla complained. At this time she was still a Charmander. Anemi floated next to her. I gave a yawn, I couldn't say I wasn't very tired either. "Why does Britney get to sleep on you!"

I smiled as I looked down at Britney, who was sleeping in my arms, as a cute Caterpie. She was so petite and small back then. I smiled as she cuddled up to me. I wiped the blood off of her forehead, we still had to clean her head injury, she tripped and fell.

"Because she got there first," I told her. She gave a 'hmph'. "Oh don't be misses grumpy pants...you get to cuddle with me all knight and you know that."

Charla turned blushful and looked away. I gave a giggle. Anemi then decided to fly onto his shoulders.

"Oh and now you're going to lay there?" I asked.

"Im tired of flying." She responded. I smiled, cracking my neck. We walked for a while before we had been interrupted are peaceful walk.

"Eeeeeeek!" Someone yelled. We all immediately took attention to it. I returned Britney to her moeball. We ran to wherever we thought we heard the scream, and jumped into the bush. There's three different Pikachu there, two were guy's while one was a female. One of the guy's pushed her head into the dirt while the other kicked her in the ribs. "O-owie!"

"Hah! What's wrong huh? Huh! Thought you could just not do what I say bitch!" The one slamming her head into the ground. Oh hell no! I looked at Anemi and Charla, and I nodded at them, they did too. "Tell me where the hell you kept your pant-"

"Charla Ember! Anemi Gust!" I interrupted. Charla threw an ember attack, and Anemi there a gust of wind, which knocked them away.

"Gah, what the hell? A human!?" One of the male Pikachu's asked in shock.

"Yeah, and we're gonna kick your ass if you don't get out of here!" i yelled at them. They looked at each other before growling, and running off. I gave a 'hmph'. "Showed them."

I turned around to the female Pikachu, who was trying to clean out her eyes. I grabbed onto her hands, in which she gave an 'eep'. I then started cleaning her eyes, until she could see through them. She looked at me curiously before, taking a step back, her cheeks starting to spark as her face turned red.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya," I said, bringing my hand forward. She gave a shock around her, but it looked pretty random. It also didn't look like she was trying. I put my head on her head and started petting her. Her cheeks started sparking, so I stopped, but she grabbed my hand and put it back on her head.

"P-please don't stop that...I like it." She said shyly. Now I know what you might be thinking.

Viewer: But Michael, this isn't like Piko at all!

Hold on, there's more to this story. You just hold your socks okay...no not literally. GAWWWD! Anyways I kept petting her head, before I stopped and got up.

"Right, well we have to go. Take care of yourself, but we gotta go. Cya!" I said, walking off. While I wanted a Pikachu, it seemed like she was having a hard enough time as it was. With that we separated...or so I thought at the time. From time the time I would catch her following behind us, even only for a second. I stopped, looking behind us. "Come on out."

Nothing happened. I reached into my bag and pulled out a cookie.

"I have food," I said. One of the bushes rustled for a second, before a yellow blur came over and snatched the cookie, eating it in one bite. The Pikachu I met before had eaten it in one bite. She stopped, staring at the ground for a moment, before her eyes lit up with sparkles. "I assume this is going to be a running gag."

"THIS IS SO YUMMY!" She squealed. "She started jumping up and down. "More, more, more!"

I could totally use this to my advantage, and I did do that. I got out another cookie, in which she tried jumping up to take it.

"One cookie, one question. Actually vice-versa, so I'll give you this after you answer my question. Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I wanted more head-pats!" She said. I gave her the cookie, in which she nibbled it down in a childlike way. "More-More!"

"Ok then...are you wanting to come with us?" I asked.

"Do I get headpats?"

"Yes."

"Do I get more of these awesome thingies!?"

"There called cookies, and yes you can."

"Yessy-Yessy!" Piko answered. I pulled out a moeball as I handed her another cookie. I put the ball in front of her, but she just stared at it. "One question, one touch."

"Oh so she's using my methods now? Okay what is it?" I asked her.

"How do you like the name Onii-chan?" I tensed when she asked that, she smiled. "Yay! I have an Onii-chan!"

"W-what!?" I asked, but before I could do anything, seh headbutted the ball and was immediately captured. I started shaking.

"Uhhhh...are you okay Mike-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I squealed in excitement/happiness in being called Onii-chan. That's a fetish that should not have been accomplished. This was the day I met Piko...but this is also the day…well i'll just continue.

Suddenly out of nowhere, all of the moemon were returned to their moeballs, and their buttons turned red. I tried letting them out, but nothing happened. They wouldn't even get big. I felt a dark, yet somewhat familiar chill go down my spine. I turned around, seeing a dark space. The path I was taking was completely filled with darkness, except for what seemed like a human figure.

"The hell…?" I asked out loud. They gave a 'come at me bro' sign gesture. I scoffed. "Fine then, if that's what you want!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Oh by the way...gramerly wasnt working...**

 **sorry if this wasnt as good quallity as normal.**


	32. oopsies!

**White Mage Benoni: HADOUKEN! Anyway I'm sorry...but your "Yamcha-Senpai" is GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Also something I don't think I mentioned/a reminder if I did: Just ask and you guys can use my OC...for like anything really. With the way my character is set up you can fit him in any universe or series, hell he could fit in twilight….AND THAT SUCKS! So yeah just ask for permission and uh...yeah. And then I am still accepting OC'S. Actually, there should be one in this chapter...if not next chapter. I'm talking to someone specific.**

 **IT'S ALMOST TIME MR. Z! And after almost two months...sorry :3! I didn't forget until now...totally not. (Okay no I didn't but then I had to go through my PM history to find your info because I had forgotten to add you to the list. Don't worry though, I GOT YOU FAM!) and as for**

* * *

 _Michael…._

 _Michael…_

 _MICHAEL GET THE HELL UP!_

"Wah! Where are we! What was I doing! Where's Holden's corpse?" I asked confused.

"Master I believe you were dreaming," Elizabeth informed me. Did I fall asleep? Well, it does look night time now, makes sense. "Okay, so what did you wake me up-"

We saw a couple Rattata walking towards the house.

"So do you remember the plan?" Rattata one said.

"Yeah, first we find the weakest window." Rattata two said.

"Then we bust it open." Rattata three said.

"And we beat everyone in their." Rattata four said.

"And then we kill them!" The fifth Rattata said. They all laughed and snickered. Yeah no.

"Elizabeth Double Kick! Charla use Outrage!" I commanded. Elizabeth knocked out two people, and Charla bashed the other three into a bloody pulp, however, if taken care of they will live. I walked up and grabbed one by the hair, lifting her up to my level.

"Listen here you purple haired bitch. Either you start talking," my vision turned red, "or I'm going to rip out your spin myself!"

"Master your anger." Elizabeth reminded me. My vision turned back to normal as I dropped her to the ground. A bit unintentional, but it works. The Rattata I grabbed ran behind the last one, who was holding her ribs in pain.

"Tch, why the hell would we talk to you! Besides we wouldn't talk to someone who works with those filthy felines!" The Rattata said. Ahhh, seems like we're going somewhere.

"I could say the same. So where are the two of you hiding at?" I asked. "And if you try to not answer, well let's just say my Pikachu will have a new stress reliever, and her last kill wasn't enough to satisfy her."

I wasn't lying. I can feel that Piko want more blood on her hands, I can feel it because I have been in that state before, it's kinda like a big red sign to me. And I'm sure if I said something like 'she tried to pants me' she would go full yandere and hang her by a rope...why am I getting excited! Ughhhh, I wonder if that's being forced into bondage so many times...that isn't pretty. Oh crap, I forgot about this.

"So you say that you're against the Meowth?" I asked them, sitting criss-cross applesauce.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The Rattata in the back mumbled. I gave a nod. So it's an internal conflict, the one in front fell to her knees.

"All right then, tell us where your boss is!" I commanded. The one in the front barked...which was strange.

"No way in hell we're doing that! We'd rather you killed us!" She said. I looked back to the one in the back, she was terrified. I tripped the one in the front and crushed my foot onto her head. That side was bleeding, either by me opening up an old wound or just inflicting that much damage. "It would be smart if you complied!"

"F-fuck you!" She answered. I gave a sigh as I got up, and reached for my bag. I went to the Rattata in the back and gave her a potion.

"You're going to need that. I'd suggest you get help for these guys and quickly, now you can either tell me where your boss is or promise to stop attacking the Daycare!" I yelled at her.

"W-well I can't do those….b-but I can stop attacking a-a-and….well I can tell you the general direction of the Meowth base is. It's on the other side of the day-care somewhere. But they are more mean, honest" She told me. I nodded my head, it didn't seem like she would lie, she is a smart one.

"Ok. You get your friends some help. I'm going to meet up with the rest of my friends and try to figure it out on the other side. Since Meowth are more day-time creatures...this should be easy." I said to myself, walking off with my moemon.

"Master I do believe that was a bit cruel. She was terrified and was in enough pain. We probably could have followed them." Elizabeth told me. I scoffed a little with a followed smirk.

"Please, I could do much worse. If I so pleased I would smash her head into pieces. No one can tell me that is bad after what happened to me. NO ONE!" I told them. They gave each other a confused look but just shrugged it off. I went through the forest running until I hit a tree. And then I continued running. I made it back to the daycare, were Britney and Anemi were waiting. "So ehhhhh….what's up doc?"

They looked at me, confused at my bugs bunny voice and reference. God, I need to show them what looney tunes are. Or that basketball movie I that I can't remember the name of. I sighed as I didn't know what to do.

"Well, we have some good news and some bad news," Anemi told me.

"Mostly bad news...sorry Master." Britney apologized. As I once said in a different story, le sigh. She is way too apologetic to stay mad at...except during mating season, then she a pain in my ass...and that other place. Ughhh...rip. Speaking of which...GO WATCH DEMON ADVENTURES: NEXT ORDER! TOTALLY TOP NOTCH SHOW ON EVERY DAY ON SATURDAY MORNINGS AT 10! ONLY ON NI-NI-NI-NI-NICKELODEON! … This is proof I am slowly going insane.

"Naw it cool, what could you have possibly done," I asked.

"Well...there's about twenty to thirty Meowth heading this way...with a bigger version." She said. Bigger version...what's a phrase I would think of that would help. Hmmm….author could you help me?

 **Hmmmm….well if this was Neptunia then you would just sa-**

THAT'S RIGHT! I'VE ABANDONED MY FAMILY FOR SO LO- Uhhh...I mean I have been SEPARATED FROM MY FAMILY FOR SO LONG I FORGOT THE MAGIC WORDS!

"*Cough* Let's see...TEACH ME HISTY!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"NEP JR! SOMEONE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL WITH THEIR OWN!"

"Uhmmmm….is that possible?"

"But that means...C'mon! We gotta go before the teach me histy sign appea-"

* * *

 **BACK WITH ME**

A screen appeared with a mini-histy on it. It said the following. Also, just for old time sake. EAT THAT NEPTUNE! THAT IS FOR MY PUDDINGS YOU STOLE! HAHAHAHA!

 _Normally when a moemon is found with another moemon and is similar, and they are even bigger, they are usually an evolved form._

"Thank you Histy. Man, I really need to talk to Histy when I'm done with this...I really miss everyone...but then again I guess that applies for every universe I've been. Right, enough about that." I said, not realizing I was talking out loud until afterward. "Now that means that there is a person...I can't fight that many Meowth. I need back up...but who?

 **Well, it is called- Moemon: The Squad Adve-**

"NO!" I yelled angrily. I don't have chakra or KI...so no clones. I could go berserk and...no I don't want any more blood on my hand's. Well crap, the only way I could win is to get help. Now, who could help me...wait a second. Don't we have a list of this?

"HEY!" Someone yelled. "FIGHT ME!"

This person...already has my interest. He has long black hair, with a hair band, with the side part of his left eye dyed white. Like me he has bangs, but he has more of them and his goes to his eyebrows, were mine just go right above. He also has some strand of hair in between his eyes, like my main bang. He has crystal blue eyes, which are half open. He has milky white skin which was unblemished, that's very surprising. He had a black jacket that had white highlights around the zipper and pockets, under it is an aqua blue short sleeve, and he has on white socks with black sneakers. He has a white watch on his left wrist, and he has a sloppily-tied tie with a diagonally white-black pattern on it. He has a black backpack, with a red side that is hanging on just his right shoulder. Hmmmmm...not anywhere near as fabulous as me but...meh.

"No. I'm busy. Who even are you." I asked.

"My name Noel. Noel fucking Brooks." Noel responded.

"Imma call ya Zex. Ya know why?" I asked.

"Noooooooo." He responded sarcastically.

"Good, I wasn't actually going to give you a right answer. Or was I? The world may never know." I responded. I can be an annoying person as well, although goofy. "Anyway like I said I'm busy."

"Have you tried explosions?" Noel asked me. I looked at him.

"You don't even know what situation im in...but no I havent. What makes you think that would work?" I asked.

"Well, a wise man once said 'Art is an explosion'. And to quote a cute girl: 'Explo-o-o-o-sion!' Therefore, all I need to do is to blow some shit up to solve our problems!" He told me. Well, Megumi does have some nice EXPLOSIONS!

"Wait what wise man is that?" I asked. He stood there thinking for a minute.

"That's a good question. But I don't care, and I don't need to care, just got to know he was wise." He said. I shrugged. "So what exactly is the problem?"

"Well there's like thirty Meowth heading this way, along with what I assume is a Persian, but I don't think I can beat them all by myself," I said.

"And so you need help...meh, why not." He said. I turned to him. "What?"

"You heard me. Why not? I ain't got nothing better to do, and for some magical reason I couldn't fall asleep." He told me. That is strange...it's like 11:00 at night.

"Ummmm...alright then, thanks, man!" I said. "But that's still fifteen Meowth to take on each."

"Fifteen more, oh boi this is going to be so much fun!" He said, also sarcastically. We are probably going to square up...no, no, if I went berserk he would die. What is it with me and killing people? Does that just come with my job? Oh well...worst come to worst I have to step into this fight.

"Right… well, all the moemon are low-level, so I think we should be decent. But with that big Meowth and the big cat...what's it called? Persian? Yeah, I believe that's it. I got up and stretched because somehow I ended up on the ground. "Whatever, there isn't any more useful characters anyways."

"WHATINTHENAMEOFYAMCHAKUNDIDYOUSAY!" Someone yelled...from the sky? Huh, that normally only happens to us...OH SHIT! I jumped out of the way, and a tiny rock landed. And then something heavy landed on me. "Gotcha bitch! That's what happens when you call me un-important!"

"I recognize that voice…FIGHT ME!" I yelled at the person behind me.

"With limited RPG writing: Winter Rondo style!"

* * *

BATTLE NUMBER: GO

Me: Michael Barrage! (5 hits! 17 HP)

Benoni: Benoni Barrage! (7 hits! 19 HP)

Me: (Ability activate-Main Character! All stats up!)

CHEAP SHOT! (1 hit! 9999 damage!)

BATTLE WON!

15 EXP! 0 GOLD!

* * *

"That was a cheap shot," Benoni said annoyed.

"And you sponsored your story in my'n. Fight me. A great, questionably gendered, person said 'this isn't even my final form'." I told him.

"How many?" He asked.

"Are we adding non-canon?" I asked back.

"Cannon. Unless it's cool." He answered.

"Well If I'm still fused...adding Saiyan….Chaos emeralds….Chakra….Dark forms….combinations of those…. I think I have 14." I told her.

"That's too many."

"You know normally I wouldn't care, but weren't we supposed to beat some pussy...uh, I mean cat's." Zex asked.

"Yeah I agree, Ken wants to beat up some cats. That's why I'm here." Benoni told me.

"Wait who's Ken? Not that it's important." Zex asked. Benoni just stared at him.

"Ye he doesn't like to talk to random people. Now- oh...oh crap here they are!"

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! FUFUFU! The battle is about to begin...LET'S GO BOI! Also, the next chapter is going to take a while...I plan on binge watching Highschool DXD with my cousin due to season four coming out soon. So I won't work on it this weekend...and I want to have the rest of the week off. Cya!**


	33. The battle VS ALOT of Meowth's

**YO! IM BACK B*TCHES! Feel free to ask questions or leave some criticism. OR EAT SOME CHIMICHANGAS!...too much Deadpool.**

 **ZeX: Oh...yeah I'm only on episode 100ish of the first series. I played Uzumaki Chronicles, Ultimate Ninja storm one and two, then Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution since I got back into it recently. But wait there's...a novel!? NANI! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW! Damn...that makes my future DXD story I plan on working on even more exciting! I'll probably work on it after one of my neps story and/or I finish flash. Speaking of which…**

 **Benoni (2nd review): OH SHI- (Get's tackled)! XD! Oh BTW if you didn't figure out, I didn't get anything saying you received until the thirteenth. I think the delay is on your end but I'm not sure. I would say distance but...well we've never had this problem.**

 **Message to Benoni: YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU! AND THEN THIS VALENTINES CRAP HAPPENED! HOW DARE YOU! I'm getting revenge...no matter what the cost! But uhh...yeah that timeline is up on my profile. SO IF YOU NEED A TIME PLACEMENT TO NOT MESS UP YOUR STORY/MY CHARACTER-you can look there.**

 **Okay so let me tell you why this is late. I'm working with adobe flash (again) and working on sprite animations. I'm only working on them on the weekend...but I'm only working on my stories during the week while I'm at school...and no I don't mean literally at school (Benoni). But I'm working on three stories at once so...yeah. Anyway, that means that updates will be slower than normal, actually my other two stories have been on hold up until this week. So uhh..yeah. Anyways without further ado, let's-a-go!**

 **Damn this is over a page long...**

* * *

 **Location: ? Time: ? POV:?**

"Awwww, he's fighting again. He's so handsome when he's fighting." Someone said. It was dark...cold...empty. Except for what seems like a reflection of light above them, and water that ripples underneath them. Even though the light reflection, you can't see five feet with normal vision.

"I think it's adorable. The only thing he has is his starter, the rest are useless...except for possibly the little one." Another older, more sadistic voice said. "If it weren't for him are plan wouldn't go successfully. And the best part is, he is using us on accident!"

Someone growled in the background.

"The moment we break out of this seal...we are going to warn him. And we will kill you." He said. There was a magic red circle, giving only a silhouette of a person on his hands and knees, with five chains attached to him. One around his neck, two around his wrist, and the last two around his ankles. Behind him was some sort of giant figure, also covered in chains. However, you could only see their giant blue eyes, which had no pupils...they were just completely ocean blue.

"Hmph, don't worry, you'll have your fun. Besides I never said this fight wouldn't go without consequence." The sadistic person said, more feminine now. She gave a smirk before looking up, where she started watching the events transpire...

* * *

 **Play pokemon emerald wild encounter music-Noel's battle**

Two Hoards of Wild Meowth appeared!

"Five times two equals ten. So if I send out one moemon I would subtract one, and then we would have one left! Go Kuro!" Noel threw out a ball and out came, totally most definitely unexpected, a little girl came out. A very pale girl at that. She had on a grey dress, underneath a grey jacket. She had blonde hair which went down to her shoulders, including her side bangs. In her hair was a yellow ring (anyone have a Chaos Emerald?) and a bell tied in the lefts side of her hair. Her face is emotionless, and she had lifeless grey eyes. Michael opened up his moedex.

 **Name: Kuro**

 **Species: Shedinja**

 **National Number: 294**

 **Height: 5'4 (0'7 ft above average)**

 **Weight: 32.6 pounds (average)**

 **Weak against: Fir, Fly, Drk, Roc, Gho**

 **Ability: Wonder Guard**

 **Stats: 1, 90, 45, 30, 30, 40**

 **Moves: Mostly Ghost, but can learn Heal Block and Mind Reader**

 **Info:**

 **Shedinja are very mysterious and creepy creatures. They pop out of their moeballs after a Nincada evolves. It is said that if you look in the hole on it's back, you will lose your soul.**

Kuro used shadow sneak!

Meowth used scratch X10! But they missed!

Kuro reappeared and used Fury Swipes! It hit five times! Critical Hits!

Wild Meowth fainted X5! Gained 675 EXP!

Wild Meowth used payday! WONDER GUARD BITCH!

Kuro used Fury Swipes again! 3 Hits!

Three Meowth fainted! Gained 405 EXP!

Meowth are confused! Meowth accepts their defeat and runs away!

"Ey! Get back here ya British bastards! Not that you're British." Kuro looked back at him. Even if she was more or less a dead shell, she had weak feelings. She shook her head in disappointment at his joke. "Oh bugger off you...wait actually that would make sense you're a bug type."

* * *

 **Play Pokemon Red Wild encounter-Benoni**

"Hmmm...10 versus one...easy. Alright then, time for a real test. Come on out SIN!" Benoni said nearly emotionlessly. He threw out a moeball and released it, out came a, to everyone surprise, a woman came out. She had dark tanned skin, with long white hair down to her butt and was kinda curly, she also had a black bang going down to her shoulder. She had some WATERMELAWNS on her chest (yes very needed info), with a black sleeveless shirt. She had on a short white dress and some high thighs. She was also wearing boots, a necklace with a red ruby, and two...apple watches? YO SMDBZX WHAT ARE THESE!

 **Author I gave you the script to read, not question**

FUCK YOU TOO! Anyway, her eyes were the same red color as her ruby necklace. Michael pulled out his moedex to scan it.

 **Name: SIN**

 **Species: Absol**

 **National Number: 361**

 **Height: 4'1**

 **Weight: 103.6 lbs**

 **Weak against: Fig, Bug, Fai**

 **Ability: Hustle, Super Luck, Justify**

 **Stats: 65, 130, 60, 75, 60, 75**

 **Moves: Mostly Normal and Dark, can learn a hand-full of other types of moves.**

 **Info:**

 **In younger times, Absol were caught to train with as well as predict the future to save the planet. However modern day society is filled with pervs just like yourself, so there normally caught for their breast size.**

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Michael said, having flashbacks of the future. Wait...if this takes place before-HOW ARE YOU HAVING FLASHBACKS OF FUTURE EVENTS!

"I dunno, ask Benoni for reminding the creator that he fucked up our timeline. You know what he did to me…" Michael shivered. Well he has a right at least...and we have the timeline on our profile...oh right fighting time!

Four Hoards of wild Meowth appeared!

Sin used Night Slash!

Meowth fainted!

Gained like...97 EXP!\

Other Meowth got scared and ran away like a bitch!

...Benoni is very disappointed.

"Oh my, that was easy. What now?" SIN asked. Benoni started towards Michael, then his eyes widened, as a giant black shadow expanded around him and another figure.

* * *

 **Earlier in the fight- Play Exotype-Stand Up ( 0:00-0:15)**

Charla and the Persian stared each other down intensely, waiting to see who makes the first move. They both took a stance, and then Charla ran forward, however, the Persian jumped over her and pulled out her claws. They matched each other equally before Charla started losing her graw...get it? Ground and Claw?

 **(Continue the rest of the song!)**

"Damn it!" Charla yelled, during the attacks. She barely dodged the multiple fury swipes of the Persian. She got slashed in the face three times, and thrown towards Michael, who was commanding Britney to fight the ten Meowth. "(I will not let this slut beat me! I'm not going to be a weak bitch, just like in the lab!)"

Charla gave a roar, before creating a ball in her hand, and firing a blue flame like beam at the Persian. The Persian blocked, however, it helped her not since the move Charla used was Dragon Rage. The Persian gave a cry as she bounced off the ground, but got up wiping the blood off her lip. She could take many more of those, two at max. Persian charged forward, barely dodging another Dragon Rage, and bit into Charla's shoulder. She let out a yell of pain before she grabbed her by the arms. She then smirked as she was covered in a blue aura, which just for a second, looked like a dragon. She gave a short shout as she headbutted the Persian in the nose, and then kneed her in the ribs, followed up by a left and right hook. She ended it by grabbing the Persians tail, and swinging her around, slamming her into the Day-Care. Persian got up wearily, but with just as much determination. The blue aura disappeared, and Charla got dizzy to the point she couldn't stand. The Persian used the opportunity to use Fury Swipes. She hit five times, all being critical hits. She then tripped Charla under her feet, making her fall.

"Britney Psybeam!" Michael yelled, noticing Charla in trouble. Britney put her hand together, with her fingers nearly bent to her palms and her thumb out, and fired a purple beam. However, the Persian dodged, and used Fake out, causing Britney to flinch.

 **End song**

Britney pulled out her wings to fly away, however, Persian grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. She then jumped on her back and bit into her right wing, right where it connected.

"Ahhhhh!" She screeched. Michael's eyes widened, out of shock, concern, but most of all...rage. The Persian ripped her jaw out, not only crippling her wing but tearing some of the flesh on her back where that part of her wing was. The Persian spat out the piece, laughing. She would speak if she could, even though it would bring what is going to happen soon even faster, but she couldn't speak human language. Or any at all. But she could mentally laugh at her. Charla got up, igniting her fist, and charged at the Persian. Unfortunately, she dodged and kicked her in the spine. Charla was down and out. Michael noticed this too but was to focused on Britney.

"H-hey...tell me your fine...tell me damn it!" He yelled. Tears went down his eyes as he had multiple flashbacks of times we're sad things such as this had happened. He was clinching the ground so hard he crushed the dirt and started bleeding. The Persian started walking, but then stopped.

"(when did it get so dark? I don't see any clouds…?)" She asked herself. Benoni and Noel noticed, but they also noticed the thing Persian didn't. The Giant pool of black under the four of them. Persian noticed and took a step back. But it was too late. Before this was the calm before the avoidable storm, but she dove right in.

 **NEXT TIME!**

 **The Demon Unleashed: Stage 5 Dark Mode!**

 **Uhhhh...Little Michael? Is the squad together again?**

* * *

 **Yeah, I attacked Benoni in this chapter alot...but for good reasons. HE KNOW'S WHY...he knows. I was also going to write ALL OF NEXT CHAPTER into this one, but I want to get at least one chapter of one of my story's done a week, and I saw an opportunity. Anyway, team update!**

Michael-

Charla: LV 22; Outrage, Dragon Rage, Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen

Piko: 23: Double Team, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Thundershock

Britney: 23; Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Super Sonic, Psybeam

Anemi: 22; Twister, Quick Attack, Gust, Sand-Attack, Tackle

Elizabeth: 22; Scratch, Water Pulse, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Swipes

Faris: 20; Refresh, Swift, Bite, Quick-Attack, Sand-Attack

Davish-

Squirt: Lv 20; Rapid Spin, Bite, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Ariel: 20; Mirror Move, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Leer

Isabella: 18; Rage, Fury Attack, Poison Sting, String Attack, Twineedle.

Sally: 19; Agility, False Swipe, Pursuit, Focus Energy, Vacuum Wave.

Kansas (Kangaskin!): 20: Comet Punch, Leer, Fake Out, Double Hit, Bite

 **Too lazy to write Yamcha. Next chapter. Cya!**


	34. THE NAME IS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Zex: Yeah I never heard o the manga. I stopped paying attention of the show after...god let's see...2013? 2014? And back then I didn't think about novels or writing in general so...yeah. I'll get to those Novels though! I was lazy because one, I was tired. Two, because as I said the last chapter I'm no longer typing on the weekends so I have two fewer days a week to type so I wanted to make sure I finished so you all know. Also even though Wonder Guard has a lot of advantages, you're forgetting it's weakness, one hit and it's dead. But I guess I could do it...ahhh, the humiliation... "NO MY PRIDE!" but uh, I suck with Spanish and French too. Ooh and ahh...Yamcha doesn't like anime (sides dragon ball series and Pokemon) soooo...yeah.**

* * *

 **? theme: Taste Of Regret-In Fear and Faith 0:00-0:40**

The shadow expanded under their feet. Michael was shaking like he was a vibrator on max. Britney was crying, holding her arm. Michael gently hugged her, slowing down a little bit, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay…" He asked quietly. She was still whimpering a bit as she shook her head.

"N-no. My whole right arm is useless now, nor can I fly. I'm useless now…" She whimpered. Michael could feel something hot in his hands. It was blood, his blood. Because he had been clenching his hands that hard. He hushed her, petting her head, before she passed out. She put her down on the ground, growling. The shadow stopped expanding. But Michale was still staring at the ground. For a second he seemed to be some kind of...thing. Only for a split second. He then smirked, before closing his eyes with a serious face.

 **(0:41-1:26)**

Michael opened his eyes, there was a quick purple flash as the Persian was sent flying. He was surrounded by a purple aura, pushing everyone back, it then turned a tornado of black. You could see something inside it if your eyes were good enough. Benoni took a step back, only to fall over.

"(What the…? What was that?)" He asked himself. There was one red stripe, but they didn't take any attention to it. Then the tornado exploded with a symbol, it looked like a mix of a B and a Z.

"What! Mega Evolution! What in British hell is going on!? AND I'M NOT EVEN BRITISH!" Noel asked himself. Benoni looked at Noel. He had heard stories of Mega Evolutions, but had never seen it. Though he was intrigued, he payed attention to Michael's new look. His hair had spiked up, turning from blackish brown to completely black. His skin-tone darkened to a dark tan, and he even had on new clothes. He was wearing a black Jacket with Purple Stripes. He had on dark blue jeans. There was a red dragon on the right leg (you know the one off of the 360 customization?) and a silver chain connected to two different belt loops. Around his hands were black gloves with purple squares on the back of the hand.

" _Hehehehe...HAHAHAHA! FINALLY!_ " He yelled. His voice kinda echoed, and it sounded a bit more feminine. He jumped into the air, feet pointing towards it, and somehow Dolphin Dived into the ground. However, Benoni had also noticed in the split second his eyes were purple now. Little did Persian notice, Michael was slowly coming out of her own shadow, right behind her.

 **CONTINUE THE REST OF THE SONG!**

Michael kicked her in the back, sending her flying. He then disappeared with a white flash, and uppercutted the Persian. Before she could go flying he grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into the ground. He jumped into the air, and then dropped down kicking her in the gut, then jumped off. The Persian got up slowly, and then ran up to scratch Michael. However Michael just closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and dodged the attacks with ease. After about thirty seconds, eh punched her back into the gut. He then tripped her, and threw her into the Day-Care. He was slowly walking, grinning. He got a serious face as the Persian got up, blood pouring from her head and running down her face. They then started charging at each other again.

"Grrrrrrr Aaaaaah!"

" _HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Michael ducked to dodge a scratch and rolled onto his hands. He pulled back his legs and arms, then he stretched out to kick the Persian in the face. After that he backflipped twice, and dashed forward, headbutting her in the face. He got on one knee and his hands, starting to glow red. Noel's moedex started going off, reading "Close Combat". Michael then dashed forward, sending a barrage of punches, and then a barrage of kicks, jumping back, and then drop kicked her back a couple feet. The Persian had to think of something and fast. Michael ran forward, but stopped, falling to his hands and knees, and letting out a grunt of pain. He held onto his head.

" _*pant* *pant* (damn, his body can't keep this up! Gah! Fucking weakling...not to mention that spirit is getting out...fuck! Gotta end this quickly!_ )" Michael thought. He charged forward, with electricity in his fist. Noel's moedex showed 'Thunder Punch'. Noel and Benoni looked at each other confused. Michael threw his 'Thunder Punch' into the Persian, causing her to spit up some blood. He let out another laugh as he did a double upper cut and jumped into the air, back flipping mid-air and dropping his leg down so hard it sent her flying, and caused her to crash. The Persian was unlucky enough to land on a sharp rock, which stabbed into her right arm. She got up, growling as she tried to Bite Michael multiple times. He brought his fist back, igniting it. He then punched her away, slamming another rock into her right arm. However the rock covered her whole arm, so it is debatably worse.

"(OW! Karma's a bitch! How is he so strong!?)" Persian asked herself. Michael stopped, clenching his head again. However this time...his eyes were lifelessly white.

* * *

 **The Ransom-Escape the Fate (2:37-3:10)**

Michael put his hand into the air, opening his hands, and stretching out his whole body before getting into a crouching like position with his hands clenched at his sides. He then completely disappeared.. After that all they could see is afterimages of Michael beating up the Persian. Michael kicked her through a couple of trees, before he jumped in the air and threw a purple ball onto the ground. Before Michael Dolphin Dived into the darkness, the ball expanded into a big hole like when he transformed. The ground kinda puffed as he dived into the darkness. The Persian ran out yelling in anger. She looked all around, but then something happened that shocked everyone. Multiple Michael's jumped out of the darkness, and started beating up the Persian. Benoni and Noel watched in shock. Behind them a tiny shadow appeared, and Michael levitated out of it quickly. He turned his head back around. Benoni noticed and stared back at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge if he tried.

"The girls...go get them, I don't have much time left," Michael said. What that he disappeared. And then he reappeared in front of them. "Oh and one more thing?"

"Ummm...yeah?" Noel asked. Michael kicked Benoni in a place no man wants to be.

"Be happy I was gentle. Happy fucking valentines fucker." And with that, he charged at Persian since she defeated his clones. Michael charged forward, kicking her into a conveniently placed rock. Benoni and Noel had moved Britney and Charla. Benoni put his hand on Britney's wound. Suddenly his hand was covered with a green aura as her wound was very slowly starting to heal. Noel gave a sarcastic look.

"Wow Asia, your healing skills are lacking," Noel said. Benoni gave him an uncaring yet curious look. "It's a Highschool DXD joke."

They shut up when they felt shockwaves coming from Michael, who was now covered in his Purple Aura. It all went into his left hand, and then it turned red. He then put his hands together and put it above his head, where it became nearly as big as he was.

" _YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO WIN!_ " He yelled in his echoey voice, he then brought it back with his right hand and threw it like a baseball. It exploded on contact completely disintegrating Persian. " _*Pant* *Pant* Didn't break a sweat….*pant*. See you in hell bitch._ "

 **Song end**

And with that said he turned back to normal and fell to the ground. His clothes changed color. His gloves were red instead of Purple now, and his jacket changed into a tan and brown striped jacket. His pants were a bright blue color as well.

"Bout damn time he calmed down…" Noel sadi. Though he was curious, when his eyes were purple his moedex went off. Could it just be a glitch in the Hoenn version…? Or was it actually right? Either way, he had to help with these people. "Man what a drag...after this they better not wake me before twelve."

* * *

 **With the rest of THE SQUAD**

Holden had his stuff ready, while David had his eyes closed, sitting criss-cross on the balcony. He could feel that Michael had transformed, due to the number of times he's seen it...and the fact he has had to restrain Michael in that state. However he didn't know Michael would go to stage 5, it had to be quite the trigger. Oh, you don't know? Right, lemme lay them down for you.

60 times stronger if he isn't under a dimensions limiter, he can use this form at will.

120 times stronger without limiters, he can't use this form at will, but he can control it. It will only come in burst at a time while in stage one.

Also known as Fleetway-250 times stronger. This form is uncontrollable. Normally occurs when he's getting agitated in stage 1 and tries to power up to stage two. However, this form has 2 modes, power, and speed.

300 times stronger-it's basically a suppressed version of stage 5. Happens if his friends get hurt badly and start loosing.

450 times stronger- while he can gain control if he's in the form long enough, the fights usually are done by then. Only occurs if someone dies or is at the limits of his rage.

And then there's the berserk form, which we don't wanna talk about. Let's just say he isn't human anymore...or whatever the hell Michael is, he's been so many different species due to travel it's hard to tell. David opened his eyes and walked towards Holden.

"He's back to normal. I guess something happened." David said to Holden.

"Are you sure, I could see that last explosion." He replied.

"Oh trust me, that was nothing. He could have finished it from the start with a blast...maybe ten times the size? His body cant handle that power." David told him. "Trust me, I power up by collecting souls so I would know."

"Oh...I didn't need to know that bu ok." Holden replied. Holden started walking to his bed, but David grabbed him.

"What are yo-"

"Shhhh!" David shushed Holden. "We're being watched. Quick take cover!" David said. They both rolled, David better than Holden, behind their bed frames. A bright light filled the room until it disappeared.

"Aww c'mon Davish! I suck at Hide and Seek! But I wonder if Yamcha sucks...oh well, I can wait until I get home. Then me and Aunty Iris can play some more of her fun sparring games!" Someone said. David's eyes widened, and Holden was confused. "She never did answer why she mad those weird noises that people make in adult movies when I hit her...I'll ask her that too!"

David stood up to confirm what he thought. He then sighed and face planted. Holden stood up as well and...was genuinely confused. Standing there was what looked like a ten-year-old boy. He was wearing perfect match to Goku's GI from Dragon Ball Z, minus the symbol and instead of orange and blue, it was light blue and grey. On his GI was four letters. A dark purple P, A black LS, a white L, and a green LB with a heart next to it. These were on his chest above his heart. His hair was sticking out, shooting towards the side...and I mean like crazy. David knew why, but if you don't know, it's the Ultimate Tenkaichi bed hair. And even I hate it.

 **That's not part of the script**

Don't care. He tilted his head confused.

"Are we not playing Hide-and-Seek?" He asked. David walked over the wall and slammed his head against the wall as hard as he could. It was okay because this was the corner room.

"Okay I'm going to ask this once...what are you doing her Michael...errr, Ultra," David asked. This was Ultra...or little Michael. He and Michael were originally one person, but then when they went to the Neptunia verse, they separated. Suggested by his name he went to the Ultradimension and Michael went to the Hyperdimension. But eventually they had to fuse, but due to them originally being one person, they didn't de-merge. Well until Michael lost his power and they refused. But still, point is, he shouldn't be here. "Why are you here? You do realize you could break the dimensional wall here?"

"Uhhhh…" Holden asked. Ultra turned to him.

"Don't you remember?" Ultra asked.

"He isn't the Ultradimension Holden you met Ultra. This one didn't die, he is the-" David was interrupted.

"WAIT I ACTUALLY DIED! HOLY CRAP I KNEW YOU WERE AT LEAST JOKING BUT SERIOUSLY!?" Holden asked in shock.

"*cough*...he's not the one who bleed out or was shot in the chest...I don't remember." David said. Holden let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't killed as a body shield or a Saibamen.

"I don't either. I just remember thinking I killed Air Force." He said.

"Airfoire." David corrected.

"Yeah her. Anyway, Mr.s Daisy sent me here. I would have been here earlier, but sissy was giving me head pats and scratches!" Ultra said. David sighed. Out of all the people, she sends the child. Of course, who else would she send? She could even send someone like...I dunno Sonic the flipping Hedgehog. These were thoughts going through his head.

"*sigh* (I traded Sans for this...actually wait, no this is worth it.)" David thought.

"For some reason, I feel like I'm filled with DETERMINATION!" Ultra said.

"(DAMN IT I JINXED IT!)" David thought.

"Right...and do you have a moemon?" David asked curiously. Ultra nodded, holding up two moeballs in between his fingers. He nodded. "Fine, take my bed, I'm going to meditate. Gotta increase my sensing range. (Also don't wanna get raped. Isabella is stupid, but not stupid enough to do it on the porch.)"

Ultra nodded and jumped onto the bed. Isabella, who was watching and listening, squealed as she squeezed his face into her breast.

"You are so adorable!" She squealed. Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Ultra has some kind of...pheromone that makes women think he is adorably cute. So he is used to this. Actually, he finds it quite comfy now, being used to sleeping with little to no air. And with that everyone went to sleep...and David fell asleep on the porch because he fell asleep meditating.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! With a little bit of effort, I have got you two chapters. So now we have two Michael's? And what are they? Will Michael be okay with what happened? Tell me your thoughts and suggestions below.**

Teams-

Yamcha (Holden):

Bella (Ivysaur); LV 20: Razor Leaf, Takedown, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leech Seed

Ratechel (Raticate); LV 20: Assurance, Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Bite, Pursuit

Nido (?); LV 21: Fury Attack, Poison Sting, Double-Kick, Focus Energy, Peck

?: (?): LV 20: Rollout, Double-Slap, Disable, Disarming Voice, Sing

?: (?): LV 22: Air-Cutter, Confuse Ray, Wing Attack, Bite, Absorb

ULTRA'S TEAM! I'll tell you one of them :p

Serie (Snorlax): LV 28; Snore, Rest, Yawn, Chip Away, Lick

? (?): LV ?; ?

 **I gave him level advantage since even Yamcha has more moemon than him. AND I WAS ONLY UP TILL 1:00! Cya!**


	35. The loss of a teammate

**Are you sure about that? Hey, that's pretty good! LEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOY! JAAAAAAAANKIIIIIIIIINS!**

 **DEAD MEMES! YAY! Actually, this segment is important. So I thought about it...and I have something important to tell you. And don't jump to conclusions but...the squad adventures is ending soon. NOOOOO! BUT WAIT! I HAVE REASONS AND YOU SHOULD NOT PANIC! First of all, I'm going to continue. Second of all, there's something you should know about me and this story.**

 **If you haven't noticed, this story has kinda been everywhere. That's because I come up with plot as I write. Sure I know point A and B, but I honestly just think of the subplot as I go on. So we have a few more chapter, up until Michael beat's the Vermillion City Gym, then the story will end. After that, I will start a new story, that will be the continuation of this. That way the story isn't terrible mid-story.**

* * *

 **(Month 1:Week 1; day 1) Michael POV**

"Ugh...I feel terrible." I mumbled to myself. I looked around. Where in the actual fuck am I...and why are there cords stabbed into my arms! I ripped the cords out of my arm and tore them out. I got up, grabbed my jacket and walked out. Upon walking I realized two of my moeballs were missing. I walked up to the desk were...a man was standing. "Uhh, excuse me, sir, where am I?"

"Oh, your up? Crikey you weren't supposed to be up for another couple hours...oh well! Welcome to the moemon center, how may I help you?" He asked me.

"Where are my girls," I asked. The man got a grimacing look.

"Well, uhm...Charla, Farris, and Ariel are fine." He said. Wait just them?

"What about-" before I could finish I fell to the floor, holding my head in pain. I had multiple flashbacks of what happened during my rampage. A tear went down my face. "How are they."

"Well, there complete opposites. Physically, Piko is fine. Mentally, Britney is fine. But not Vice Versa. Britney's wing is going to take months to heal, and until it does her right arm is useless, but even after it heals she may never be able to fight again." The doctor said. I just nodded in response. "And I hate to be the bringer of even more bad news...but Piko seems to have either BPD or CPD. We believe this due to a massive change in her brain waves throughout the time separated, and the fact she killed one of the staff just to see if you're ok."

"WAIT WHAT!?" I asked. Oh shit, she's a fucking yandere! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Da-

* * *

 **Michaels' head**

Insane Michael: HELL YEAH!

Me: MICHAEL NO!

Insane Michael: MICHAEL YES!

Mystic Michael: Hmmm...neat.

Sarcastic Michael: Huh, did I hear the mute speak?

Me: GUYS SERIOUSLY THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Pacifist: I believe this is the side of you that is attracted to behavior such as "Yandere".

Me: I'm not attracted to- oh god damn it now I'm starting to! Mystic what do we do!?

Mystic Michael:...

Me: Wow...that is a terrible plan.

* * *

 **Back in the real world (well moeverse)**

"Okay then...this is bad. So what should I do?" I asked. The doctor sighed.

"Well, the only way to fix it is evolution. Although that could make it worse as well. Fifty-Fifty chance...the choice is yours." He said. Now, why am I thinking of butts...meh. I looked down at my clothes. That was weird...guess this is what my dark form decided to use as clothes. Reminds me of venom from Spiderman 3, always changing spider man's hair. I put my hand up to my head, I'm annoyed now. Wait a second.

"What city am I in?" I asked.

"You're in Vermillion." He said. Vermillion? That's pretty far...did the others carry me that far? "Huh? Okay, where are my companions?"

"Well one of them is sleeping and the other is...well I don't know he wouldn't speak to me." The doctor said.

"Its three in the afternoon...then again carrying me the whole time would be tiring. Meh, oh well." I said. The doctor told me whose room was who's. I went to Britney first, for two reasons. The first being that her room was closer. The second s that Piko would be pissed if I left her to go see Britney. Room number 10/12. I walked in to see Britney sleeping. "Hey, Britney...wake up."

"Mmmm...huh? Master….Master!" She said with excitement. She got out of her bed and hugged me with her left arm. I noticed her right arm was in a cast, as well as her wings were gone. Probably just has them tucked away. I hugged her back as I moved her towards the bed, and we sat down. She laid down on my shoulder as I held her in my left arm and petted her head with my right.

"I heard what happened...and I'm sorry," I told her. Laid my head on her head and wrapped my other hand around her. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to let you stay with us until we leave. After that, I'm going to leave you at the professors, and then check up on you every now and then. Do you understand?"

I really didn't want to do this. For multiple reasons. For strategic purposes, she would be awesome for catching pokemon and taking on the 6th and 8th gym. But it's more than that. I have grown more attached to my girls then I would through games. And now that this has happened, it's a hard feeling on my chest. She was quiet for a minute, before nodding.

"I understand master. But..could you promise me something?" Britney asked me. I smiled with a giggle.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"When I get in fighting condition again-"

"IF you get in fighting condition baby...you might not make it," I said.

"No…! I will get back into fighting shape...but when you have free time, and I'm better, could you train me up to par with everyone else?" She asked me. That's a good question...I don't...I cant... I don't think I can make that promise.

"I...I...I don't know about that sweetie. I don't know if I'll be around long enough." I said. She looked at me with an intrigued look. I got up, walking towards the door. I stoped in the doorway, pulling her ball. "I promise If that time comes I will."

After I said that I turned around and put her into her moeball. I then walked towards Piko's room. She was...in a rubber body suit.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled, trying to run up and tackle me into a hug. Unfortunately for her, she was shackled by her foot, and just barely missed. However, I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Here's my little munchkin! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well this suit isn't very comfy and I have this thingy on my foot...but yeah I'm fine Onii-chan!" She said, hugging my arm. I unshackled her and helped her change into her normal clothes. As I was about to put her into her ball and go see Oak, "Onii-Chan can you sing?"

Huh? That's a weird question...buuuuut!

"Hell's yeah! Why?" I asked.

"Sing me a song?" She asked. I shrugged, why not. So as we started walking, I started singing.

* * *

 **PLZ Don't hurt me for this cancer** The Most Valuable Micahel (a The Real Slimshady parody)

(Clears Throat)

May I have your Attention Please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the most valuable Michael please come up?

I repeat, will the most valuable Michael please come up?

Hey uhh, we have a problem here…

You act like you ain't seen someone as fabulous as me before,

Sleeping on a slab of wood,

Ain't got a care in the world,

Those two fakers come in here, saying that there the best in this town,

And I'm like "Oh hell no, your joking right? Did you say what I think you said?"

But the third one said nothin!

I hung him by a bloody rope!

And of course I have their girls on my ass sayin,

(female voice) "OMG, you are like, so ugly"

Listen to this bitch,

I just ditched your boyfriend into a ditch,

And yet even at the end of the day,

they still stay to to try and play,

Maybe if their lucky I might just stay,

But of course that's just me,

After all this isn't a democracy,

And even though I said it once,

Possibly said it twice,

I'll say it again,

[Repeat twice] (don't use last line before final repeat)

Cause I'm the best Michael, yes the most valuable Michael,

All you other Michael's are just imitating,

So will the Most Valuable Michael please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up,

Yes I'm the best Michael, the most valuable Michael

All of the other kids listen because they're told too;

Well newsflash, I don't, so fuck you!

And you!

And all the rest of you!

Y'all better have my respect!

Cuz if ya don't then you might as well just give,

But don't hit yourself too hard home dog,

My looks are a gift,

And as I stand here, shooting lyrics right at you,

You wonder how I'm not able to see the truth,

Sorry buddy but you have it all twisted,

It's actually quite artistic,

Possibly even ballistic,

But then again, it's as the chorus says!

(repeat chorus X3)

YEA!

Michael 2018!

What's that?

Take some of this! How about that!

Stay down, this is my beat.

I"m absolutely flawless!

Lego!

* * *

 **AAAAND WHERE DONE! 2 and/or MORE CHAPTERS! Man I'm dishing theese out fast...yeah I got theese out so quickly beacause I got a friend to animate certin sceanse for me, so uhh, yeah. Anyway, Britney is now out of the team o-o, SUCKY FACES! Anyway, cya!**


	36. The Ageing Lieutenant!

"Yo! Michael here! And I have something to say!"

 **You do?**

"Yeah! First of all, thank you all who follow and favorite the story. I would like to give your first shout out to Poisonous-Ivysaur. He reviewed the first day this story came out, and it makes me feel glad. He gave us some great advice, and was a lovely reviewer."

 **It's too bad he stopped at chapter 12. I might as well continue with a thank you to ZeXal 2828. After five months, when I was starting to get demotivated, he reviewed and kept reviewing. Plus you gave us the great and sleepy NOEL BROOKS!**

"And then we have are white mage, White Mage Benoni. Reviewing science Chapter 25. Plus you read two of my…"Great" adventures in the Neptunia Verse! Ahhhh, my wife is going to kill me."

 **Yeah, we can fix that if we don't quit mid-way through. Aside from Dimensional Link/MK2 and Dimensional Link, this is our longest story. All due to your support. Where at 77K words, thirty-five chapters, and have been writing for about a year. That's why I-**

"WE! WE LEFT THIS MESSAGE! BY FOLKS!"

* * *

 **REVIEWS! So uh, Benoni...for some odd reason (and believe me it's not because of your Valentines special) I haven't been getting Emails on your Reviews...so yeah I'll try to look for them more. SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY!**

 **Benoni: 33; Uhh...yeah it sucks. You saw what happened. It's not your fault she's bleeding, but it's your fault you got attacked. You know why.**

 **Benoni: 34; Don't give me that! Besides that is the last time I attack you...unless I make it a running gag. It doesn't matter, the story is ending soon. And now you have something to use for your story :) it's a win for the both of us!**

 **Benoni: 35; Hmm...yes...very.**

* * *

 **Moemon Center (same time as last chapter)**

"Right...thank you, professor," I said to Prof. Oak, who had just received Britney's ball.

"Sure, it's no problem at all! Just send your moemon here and I'll watch them! Not only that but this way they may grow a bit stronger, due to training." The Professor told me.

"Sweet! That's way past cool Professor! Anyway, I gotta go beat me a gym, Cya!" I said, hanging up the phone. I then ran out the door, running through the pretty open city. Then again this is basically a ship-dock. I continued walking until I saw something interesting. It was a fishing shop. At first, I was confused, but then I saw a paper explaining how there was a water moemon catching contest. "Neat."

The only water-type I could think of in Kanto that I would like is Lapras. But the chances of that happening are slim to none...but I'll see what it's all about after I beat the gym. I rushed towards the east side of the town, as that's where the gym should be. Surely enough, there it was. Except I had to take care of something else first...Team New Order spotted at the Moemart. I saw two grunts and a commander. So, in other words, two de-nutriensted, skinny, and scrawny bald guy's with a sexy woman. I walked over, hands in my jacket pocket which I had unzipped a bit for style, trying to get their attention.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but last time you try'd to steals something I kicked your ass," I said. The commander looked at me, and then immediately got pissed off.

"You! Your one of those brats from the museum!" The TNO (Team New Order) Commander yelled at me. "What do you want?"

"Well, I don't believe that your just shopping. Plus I feel like fighting. But because I'm in such a confident mood, I'll make it quick!" I exclaimed. She growled, throwing out a Raticate. "Really? Man, now I'm disappointed in you. Oh well, go Charla!"

I threw out Charla, who glared at the enemy. Immediately she put her hand's together and fired a blue stream of fire like energy, which was her Dragon Rage attack. The Raticate blocked, but it still knocked it away, she was having trouble standing. She then threw a fireball, which was her Ember attack. After this, the Raticate fell to the ground unconscious. Charla gave a 'Hmph' in return. The two grunts ran in front of her.

"Wow just attack blindly. Don't need me." I said sarcastically.

"Not really." She said back. Wow, she is cold-hearted. What in the worlds did I do to her? Anyway, the two men sent out Rattata. Charla sighed, putting up her hand and firing another Dragon blew them away, knocking them out as well. Was this even worth the experience? The commander gritted her teeth.

"Are you serious? Useless rats! I'm outta here!" She yelled. She turned around, only to get hit square in the face by Benoni. The other two just sat down, accepting their fate. I returned Charla too her ball.

"Yo thanks, bro!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"It's no problem, trash is trash after all. But the question is, should they pay in blood?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no, noooo, no, no! They might be villains, but their not racist villains! Just sexist!" I said.

"And that's better...how?" Benoni asked me. I put my hand to my chin, before slowly nodding my head.

"Yes," I responded. I then turned around and walked away, not bothering to ask if it's okay with Benoni. TO THE GYM!

* * *

 **IN THE GYM**

I entered the gym, and immediately on entry, I heard a bell ring. A man with a red tracksuit that had white stripes going down the side and middle showed up. He looked middle-aged, and had a shaved but still seeable beard. His hair was a fading yellow, and he was very muscular.

"Drop down and give me twenty!" He ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said saluting, doing twenty perfect push-ups fairly quickly. I got up and saluted again. This was a drill sergeant...and a lieutenant as his badge said.

"Your pretty good kid." He said to me.

"I have done drills before, sir!" I said with a salute still.

"At ease soldier." He said laughing. I got back to normal. "You know I haven't had a good laugh in a while. What's your name?"

"Michael's the name, breaking the fourth wall is what I do best!" I said, doing my traditional catchphrase. "And I'm absolutely flawless!"

The man gave me a look up and down humming, before crossing his arms.

"You're also pretty well built, Michael. So I suppose you're here to challenge the gym?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep, indeed I am. And are you the gym leader?" I asked. He kinda does look like LT. Surge.

"Heh, I wish. I used to be kid, but then a little scrawny guy beat me one day. A couple years later he came down and now he runs the gym." He informed me.

"Then you must be LT. Surge correct?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yup, that's me kid. The one and only. But however, this gym is no longer mine." He said with a sigh. I shrugged at his seamlessly down mood.

"Ok then. So where's are gooddy-little-pain in the ass Gym Leader at? Or do I need to dig in some trash cans for a switch?" I asked. He gave me a confused look, before shaking his head.

"Naw kid. You have to beat me before you're allowed to challenge the actual gym leader." LT. Surge said. Sounds easy. "IN A CONTEST OF PHYSICAL ACTIVITIES!"

"All right then! Let's do it!" I yelled back.

"Ok then! Give me one-hundred push-ups!" He yelled. I nodded my head, and we started getting to work. I finished in about 2: 15, while he finished in 2:50. He started coughing a bit halfway, but other than that he seemed fine. "O-okay...you passed the-*wheeze*-first test *cough*! On to...the next one. 50 sit-ups!"

"You uh...need a break?" I asked. He shook his head. I shrugged as he started a timer and we started doing sit-ups. Im a lot better at sit-ups then push-ups, so I finished in just 2:00. However Surge finished at 3:37. He then started holding his heart. Wait a second...is he…? "Are you having hypertension?"

"N-no *Cough X2* I'm fine k-kid...I-I swear…" said. I nodded. If he says he's okay then he'll be fine. "Now we just need to finish our la-"

"Lutenuit!" An angry woman said in the room. I looked over to see a woman in a sleeveless orange dress with black at the bottom. She was a tanned skin tone and had orange hair, which was held..in..drills by black hair ties...what the hell!? How is that physically possible!? I mean I saw Uni do it in the Neptunia Verse, but that's okay because it's a transformation! But this, this is not okay! Anyway, she had brown eyes, as well as black boots and gloves. She had a very adorably angry face with her puffy cheeks. "What did I say about your blood pressure!?"

"I knew it!" I called out. sighed.

"No exerting exercise…" said in a defeated tone.

"That's what I thought mister! Now go back to our resting area relax right now!" She yelled. LT. Surge groaned and looked at em.

"Well, I guess you're free to go, here ya go kid." He said, throwing me half of a thunder badge. I guess I get the other half from the actual leader. The lady sighed and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry. Im Railey, nice to meet you." She said to me, holding up her hand. I shook her hand but realized I felt lectricity.

"Your...a Raichu?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Right, I better not waste this opportunity," I said a bit too loud. She heard me and was curious. "You see…"

* * *

 **Huh...so LT. Surge is still alive! Finally, someone that isn't dead or fired! But he has heartburn...he's old...don't judge him. He also has a very persistent wife! But they're lovers from war...ahhh, what lovely days. You see back in my day-**

SHUT UP AND FINISH!

 **Oh fine! Anyway, I was going to make this longer...but decided to cut the rest into a new chapter. So uh...cya!**


	37. FINALE! FIGHT ME, ASH!

**Zex: Do not worry my brudah, you will never be forgotten because you no de way. Dis my brudah is de true way. Dis is de way.**

* * *

I explained to the Raichu about my Pikachu. She said that she didn't know how her mental state would be formed, but she said that's probably why her electricity wasn't very well controlled. Although she said to ask the gym leader for more advice. I walked up to a big door, with a button in the middle. I pressed the button, and the door opened, with a bright light blinding me. I opened my eyes to see…

"Your fucking joking me. WHY!?" I asked. Standing in front of me was….ugh….Ash Ketchum. In his Kalos clothes.

"What? What's that response?" He sacked. Now look, he clearly isn't a child. He looks like an Adult actually. Hell, I'm pretty confident he is. My oh my, I hope he's at least as good as he was in Kalos...not that I watched that much of the anime but I know that it was in that point he was at his peak. Well, the only electric type he should have is Pikachu. I got this.

"Nothing...nothing. Anyway, I challenge you, 1v1 meh fam Blue-Eyes White Dragon fire flower boosto rules. Oh and no fenal sash!" I said. Basically, I was just being silly. He smirked.

"Alright then, time to test out some new moemon. Go Magna-" as he started saying that word a flashback to MT. Moon ran through my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. _It might be a fatal mistake_." I said. At the end there my voice turned a bit echoey and sinister. I then blinked a couple times and shook my head a bit. "Alright, go ahead."

"Uh…" he said with his mouth open. "Go Vikavolt!"

Oh, I remem-WAIT WHAT!? HE FAILED TO CATCH GRUBBIN HOW IN THE- You know what? Not gonna ask.

 **Note I'm going to keep his moemon their official gender...except Pikachu he's now a she...and if they have one. If not then THEIR FEMALE! Yaaaaaaaay….more fucking women I have to design. Seriously!? Why can't I think of designs of males! Oh, wait...I make those decisions….**

That's right ya bloody wanker. Anyway, he sent out a woman. She had what looks like hardened blue skin around the sides and back of her head, and had one blue bang going down in between her eyes. She had yellow eyes with white pupils. Around her mouth was an orange mouth guard, with a line down the middle. Around her ribs were strips of blue hardened skin, and around her chest as well. Her knee and lower legs were also covered in hardened skin. However, her crotch area was only covered in short-shorts. Her hands were covered in white fingerless gloves as well as her feet, but instead of gloves, there were socks. I gritted my teeth. I heard rumors on the streets-I mean youtube that those things were overpowered. But in what way? I pulled out my moedex.

 **Name: Vikavolt**

 **Species: Vikavolt**

 **National Number: 740**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight: 108.9**

 **Weak against: Fir, Roc**

 **Ability: Levitate**

 **Stats: 77, 70, 90, 145, 75, 43**

 **Moves: Learns a large variety of moves**

 **Info: Vikavolt are not able to fly as much as people believe, nor are they fast. However, they are incredibly acrobatic at gliding. They generate lot's of electricity due to an organ in their abdomen area. They are covered in armored skin, however, they are below average integers of defenses and can't take hits too well.**

"DAMN IT! This is going just as hard as in pokemon yellow...damn mega punch Raichu hacks. Well fuck it...uhhhh, let's see...who can win in a one-on-one fight?" I asked.

"Wow...you swear a lot for a kid. You know what, I'll let you use two." Ash said. I got a 'boy' face.

"Aww hell naw, I am about to kick yo ass! Go, Charla!" I yelled I threw out Charla's moeball...nothing. "NANI!?"

Charla's ball came back flying at me and let out a note.

 _I don't feel like battling._

 _BRB, Charla._

"Boi, what are those?" I asked the paper. I sighed again. "Okay, then we do this the hard way! GO, Faris!"

My moeball went flying as I sent out Faris. Faris stretched out and then got a serious face. I haven't even practiced with Faris...unless you count escaping scratchy spots :3! But uhh...yeah I don't know crap about her moves! Uhhhh…

"Use Pocket Sand!" I yelled. Faris threw some pocket sand at her. Although she just levitated up. Crap that didn't work! Time for plan B! "Faris use AK-47 attack!"

Faris gave me a confused look before I threw her an AK-47 out of thin air. Because of plot. Faris just stared at the gun as she caught it, but then shrugged, firing the gun off. Unfortunately, all of the shots went up. Kinda forgot she cant use a gun.

"Ok….Ummm," I asked myself. Crap what do I do!? Wait for a second...speed! "Quick-Attack!"

Faris disappeared, showing up in many different locations.

"Alright Vikavolt, use Shockwave!" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! A wave of electricity was sent outwards, Faris was electrified by the attack, and passed out for a brief second. But before she hit the ground. I gave a deep breath and sighed. Anger control, anger control. Right. The only chance I have is to use Charla...but she's not here. Fine, I'll just have to win the old-fashioned way.

"Ok then...you're up Piko!" I yelled. I threw the ball out, and Piko was thrown out. Piko popped her neck, and then her knuckles, before staring straight at Vikavolt. She had lots of-

"Determination!" Piko yelled. How did she- "I always know what Onii-chan is thinking….alway's."

That isn't creepy as hell. Right then, time to be serious. Her weak spot is her admin. So I'll just have to hit hard and fast!

"All right Piko! Quick-Attack straight in the abdomen!" I yelled. Piko dashed forward and then elbowed her into the abdomen. The Vikavolt immediately spat out some blood. Piko then lets out a Thundershock attack. It had little damage, but it was damaged none of the less. "Ok now use double team!"

Piko spits into multiple copies.

"Now all of you use quick-attack!" I yelled They all separated, lots of dust appeared on the field. Before a dozen Piko's appeared and charged at the Vikavolt.

"Use shockwave!" Ash yelled. Electricity surrounded Vikavolt, but only for a second. She was then punched and kicked by all the Piko's. After that, all of the copies disappeared, and Piko fired and Piko cupped her hands together. She then chucked an electro ball at Vikavolt. "W-what happened!?"

"Easy, your Vikavolt can't rely on her electric-type moves anymore. I hit her organ which produces electricity, and so now she might as well be a bug-type. Oh, and by the way, your Vikavolt is probably going to die." I said.

"Wait for what!?" Ash asked.

"Well ya see sonny boy," I said in an old western accent, "My little girl here has a mental issue, and she doesn't hesitate to kill people."

"O-oh. Ok then. Use Bug Bite!" Ash yelled. The mouthguards disappeared as she bit into Piko's arm. Piko let out a thundershock of electricity. It didn't do much, but it did enough to do the job. Why? Well, Vikavolt fell. Yup. Anti-climatic huh? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT IT'S ASH! HE SUCKS! HE ALWAYS HAS! I mean sure, he's had bad-ass moments, but he still sucks! I swear Daisy better not somehow find me and pull some dimensional battle bullcrap where I fight a good ash...oh god I just jinxed it. Heh, heh…"Jynxed" it! Hah! I have bad puns.

"Wow...that was quick. I can't believe I lost." Ash said.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" I yelled at him. He looked back at me. "You had chances to get so many good pokemon, and you could evolve so many of them...but you don't! Like seriously, they don't need to be in their final forms, but still! Don't release a fucking tsudo-legendary! You did that twice! Remember Goodra and Larvitar! Two prime examples!"

"Uhhhh...what's a pokemon? And how did you know about Goodra and Larvitar?" He asked. Once I realized what I said my eyes widened.

"Uhhhhh...nothing….where's Pikachu?" I asked. He didn't look surprised this time.

"Oh he's at my house but...she's a girl," Ash said. Oh. Oh my, it seems he has changed. Right, one more thing.

"Oh, sorry about that, her gender was never clarified in the show. But uhh...one more thing." I said to him. "Make sure to pick up Pidgeot...and go visit the other moemon you released, I'm sure they miss you."

And with that, I ran off. I looked at Piko and we both smirked., She had pick pocketed him when he wasn't paying attention. Heh, heh, heh. He's an idiot even as an adult, but an enjoyable idiot none of the less. Well most of the time, Hoenn, Unova, and Alola. All I'm going to say. But now that this gym is out of the way...let's go fishing.

"Onii-chan...what now?" Piko asked. All of my other moemon came out, and Charla was hanging in the back.

"Let's go get us a water type, let's go!" I yelled as we ran towards the area where the fishing contest is and is convenient there was a sunset. It's a good thing this story isn't end-

 **The end**

WAIT WHAT!

 **Don't you remember?**

NO!

 **Yeah. Until next time! Oh and by the way...I want to finish the stories I want to finish before starting new ones. So it'll probably be awhile before the sequel comes around. So what am I going to do**

 **Well for starters I'm going to delete the remake of my first story, Hyperdimension Neptunia: Dimensional link. Then I am (eventually) going to finish the sequel to that. From there I plan on making a Bakugan story, and the sequel. Yeah, to be honest, Bakugan is my favorite card game anime, so that'll probably come first. Anyway….hope you enjoyed the finale. It was a little lazy but...meh.**


	38. p

YO! So if you are reading the The Shadow Arc, then you may ignore this if you wish.

So for those of you who aren't, you should check it out. I decided to make a sequel and leaving this finished, so if you enjoyed this and want to see how this story ends for the squad, then go ahead and read "Moemon-THE SQWAD ADVENTURES: The Shadow Arc" on my account. I will also be putting up an update on that later today as well, so if you're reading that...then there will be an update. READ THE SEQUEL!


End file.
